My True Path
by storymaniac
Summary: The Cullens leave in New Moon and Bella is heartbroken. She makes a new friend that helps her find herself again, but what happens when the Cullens come back? Does Bella still want to be with Edward? What about her new friend? How does she fit in?
1. Studyhall Buddy

Summary:Not your typical Edwad leaves in New Moon, Jasper comes back, Bella/Jasper live happily ever after. The Cullens leave in New Moon and Bella is heartbroken, but she makes a new friend who helps her find herself again. The Cullens come back, but maybe Bella doesn't want to be with Edward anymore. Maybe she doesn't know what she wants. Does her friend know? Or maybe Jasper does... (Vampire/human-typical pairings...will be E/B but eventually B/J)

***Please Read***

**AN-** Hey everyone! This is my second story and my first Jasper/Bella pairing. My first story didn't really work out, but I'm determined with this one. I did make my own character in this story so I hope you like her. The story kind of starts out a bit slow because I'm trying to establish the new friendship. Please bear with me because I have a plan how everything will go(:

I really hope you like it!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do take some lines directly from the book, but it says when I do.**

* * *

><p>The rain pattered lightly outside the window as I pretended to study my literature book. I felt someone next to me and heard as the chair scraped against the floor. The person took a seat and I wondered who one earth would sit next to me?<p>

I had barely spoken to anyone since Ed- _he_ left. I was a zombie. I had been totally comatose since that day. I don't even remember what month it was.

"Hello," the person next to me said in a smooth like drawl.

I looked over to see a girl smiling while she opened her math book. The girl had wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Her smile showed two dimples and a set of perfect white teeth. Tan skin told me she wasn't from here- if I hadn't already gotten that from the accent. She seemed like your stereotypical perfect high school cheerleader that everyone wanted to be. Her perfection sickened me.

Until I took a closer look and noticed that she wasn't entirely perfect; she had one tooth that curved slightly to ruin the straightness of them all. It took me back, seeing someone that wasn't all perfection, noticing that there was a flaw in this stranger suddenly made my heart ache for the Cul-_them_.

"Hi," I said quietly.

The girl said no more; instead she stared intently at the page in front of her. Her forehead creased in concentration and mouth set in a firm line. I looked curiously as she scowled at the book in front of her. What really threw me off was that I was actually curious about what she was doing. I had hardly looked at anyone in so long, let alone pay attention to what they were doing.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but could you read that letter and number to me?" The girl asked, her words drawling out in a southern accent.

_When did she move here?_

She pointed out what she wanted me to read for her and I read it noticing once again something wasn't perfect about her. Her nails were chewed and the white nail polish was chipping. Again my heart ached, but I ignored it.

"Thanks, Sug." She said, but when I kept staring at her she sighed. "I'm dyslexic, some days I just have a really tough time. Some days I have no trouble at all. It all depends."

_Another imperfection?_

"Where are you from?" I asked, not commenting on what she just said, but rather the accent she said it in.

She stared at me utterly shocked, but when I showed no recognition of knowledge she answered.

"Texas," she said simply, not losing her shocked expression.

"Was today your first day?"

She laughed. I stared.

"No, I've been here for about two months, Bella."

"Two months," I repeated confused.

"Two months, I started the beginning of October; it's the end of November. You knew that right?"

_No._

"Right, what's you name again?" I asked hesitantly.

She laughed again, but stuck out her hand.

"Casey Whitlock, but just so you know, we've already met, _Bella_."

"We have?"

"Yeah, I've only sat here since my first day and we have lunch and science together."

_Way to pay attention, Bella._

"Oh," I responded lamely. Casey just smiled and shook her head making her wavy ringlets of blonde dance on her shoulders. She reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't think who.

Charlie's fist came down on the table. "That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home!

I looked up from my now soggy cereal that I had been pondering rather than eating.

"I am home," I mumbled, confused.

"I mean with Renee, in Jacksonville," he clarified.

"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. My behavior was acceptable. I didn't miss school, I didn't miss work. I was passing all of my classes. I only very rarely served leftovers.

Charlie was scowling.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."

"You want me to get in trouble?"

"Trouble would be better than this… this moping around all the time!"

That stung a bit.

"I am not moping around."

"Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better- that would be doing something. You're just lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want."

The accusation struck home. I sighed and tried to put some animation into my response. **(AN/pg. 94-95, New Moon)**

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I don't want you to apologize."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want," he paused, watching my reaction, "I want you to be Bella again."

"I am Bella, Dad."

"No, you're not. Not my Bella anyway. You know what I want you to do?"

_Oh great._

"What?"

"It's Friday, I want you to go out with your friends tonight."

"Dad-" I started to argue, but ignored me.

"Make some plans for tonight. I have to go work, bye Bells."

He stood up, placed his bowl in the sink, kissed me on the forehead, and walk out the door.

I had to make plans with my friends.

_What friends?_

At school I asked Angela if she wanted to go see a movie tonight, but she said she had plans with Ben. She was about to cancel when I told her it was fine I would ask someone else. I could tell she felt bad so I smiled slightly and said next time. The look on her face when I smiled was funny and I probably would have laughed if I remembered how.

_I would just have to ask Jessica_, I thought bitterly as I made my way to study hall. I do not want to hang out with her. I noticed the dirty looks she shot at me repeatedly throughout the day. I can't believe I just started to notice it because if looks could kill…

I had already started on my science when Casey walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hello," she drawled just like yesterday as she got out the same assignment I was working on.

"Hi," I said weakly. She smiled showing off her dimples and her one crooked tooth.

Again I watched as she concentrated deeply on the words in front of her. The crease in her forehead, the firm line her lips were pressed into, and intense gaze all the same. I watched as her bright blue eyes darted across the page repeatedly as she struggled to comprehend.

"Casey," I whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear. She looked up surprised that I was talking.

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles with me after school?"

She just looked at me.

"Well?" I asked after a minute of her just staring.

"Sure," she finally said, "on two conditions."

_Here we go._

"What are the conditions?"

"One, we take my truck," she looked at me for approval so I nodded my head. "Two, you tell me what happened."

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"What happened to make you act the way you do" She said as if it was obvious, which I suppose it was.

"Deal," I said knowing that I wasn't about to truthfully tell why I acted like this.

Yeah, that would go over well. Well, you see my vampire boyfriend dumped me and then left with his vampire family only after his vampire brother tried to eat me on my birthday. She would probably tell my dad to send me to the loony bin after that.

Casey smiled and went back to concentrating. I wondered vaguely why I asked her to come with me. Then I wondered why she said yes. She didn't know me. It's not like I have ever been Sally Sunshine to her. Who would want to hang out with someone who acted like a zombie? Why was she always so nice to me?

Come to think of it, she was the only one that talked to me. Jessica and Angela had completely given up on me yet this stranger talked to me every day. She smiled at me, greeted me, and treated me just like she seemed to treat everyone else.

"So are we going right after school?" Casey asked turning towards me and slamming her book shut. I jumped slightly at the noise and she smirked.

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Sure, do you want me to follow you home?" She asked now putting her book back into her backpack.

"Yeah," I said watching her. She didn't move with unnatural grace I was used to. She moved normally and that wasn't something I was exactly used to.

I was used to grace in every form of movement or in my case clumsiness in every way.

"Are you ready to go?" Casey asked bringing me back.

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

><p>Well...that's the first chapter.<p>

I really hope you enjoyed it! The second chapter is already written and if you all like I'll publish it tonight or tomorrow. I have a lot of plans for this story and I'm really excited about so I hope everyone liked it.

Please review and let me know what think!

Thanks for reading!(:

-Victoria


	2. Waste of a Word

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I decided to update tonight just because I'm kind of excited about this story! lol(: Well I'll just keep it short..so I hope you enjoy this chapter!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do take lines from the story, but it says when I do. **

* * *

><p>Casey's truck was kind of like mine –a loud, old Chevy. Hers wasn't as old or loud, but it was definitely a close second. It was also a bit bigger and white. She reached over and unlocked the passenger door for me. As I slid in, I took a deep breath to prepare myself for her questions, but I was hit with a smell that reminded me of Phoenix.<p>

It smelled like sunshine and summer. It was fresh air, it was midday heat, it was chlorine from the swimming pool, it was smoke from a bonfire, and it was totally different than what _they _smelled like.

I looked around the truck. I noticed a picture taped to the glove compartment. It was a man with a military hair cut and bright blue eyes and a little girl with curly blonde hair and the same eyes. It must have been Casey and her father. I also noticed that the yellowing on the glove compartment outlined shapes indicating there used to be more photos, but they were gone now.

After we had passed the sign that said leaving Forks, I started to look around again. I looked up and noticed the visor had a pin with a guardian angel on it. I looked down and noticed an empty pack of cigarettes on the floor. I looked to the right and saw that blur of green as we sped past trees. I looked to the left and saw Casey spacing out into her own little world. I looked behind and saw the bed of the truck.

It was in the bed that something interested me. Well, not so much in the bed as on the side of the truck inside the bed. A phrase was carved into the paint in jagged print, probably done with a key.

It said: **L+C=4ever**

"Who's L?" I asked Casey, breaking her out her trance.

She glanced over at me confused. "What?"

"Who's L? It says L+C=4ever." I told her pointing to the back.

"Oh," she said quietly knowing exactly what I was talking about.

In a split second, everything about Casey changed. Her sun kissed skin paled, the brightness of her eyes faded, her warm grin crumbled to a frown, and the general happy feeling she put off chilled to a cold sorrow. Just as fast as it came though, it left. It left, but not before I saw the pain wash over her proving once again she wasn't perfect.

"L is for Luke, my ex-boyfriend." She told me casually, like she was telling me she had a pop tart for breakfast.

"Luke, huh?" I asked, hopefully putting off her inevitable questions.

"Yepp, Luke Evans."

"Did you break up because you moved here?" I asked again only this time I was genuinely curious.

"You could say that."

_Well, what did that mean?_

"So what about you," Casey asked before I could go reply. "I've heard a lot of things, mostly from Jessica and Lauren, but those two telling the truth is like a dog speaking English…it just doesn't happen…but everything I've heard has one thing in common and that's someone named Edward Cullen. Does he have something to do with it?"

My heart clenched at the sound of his name, but I shook it off when Casey glanced at me again.

"Yeah, it does." I said barely audible.

"So, what happened?" She pressed not letting it end there.

"Uh, he was my boyfriend, but he broke up with me because his family moved to California."I said bleakly. It was a weak excuse, but it was their cover story and I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

"Is that it?" She asked expectantly.

"Yeah," I said watching her reaction closely.

Her eyes narrowed and her grip on the steering wheel tightened minutely, but she didn't say anything. There was a look on her face-disbelief, disgust, disappointment. She obviously knew there was more to the story, but she didn't push it. She just drove with this expression for a while until she finally bounced back to her regular self.

"What movie are we seeing?"

I didn't think of that.

"I don't really know what's playing."

Casey laughed. Her laugh wasn't bells on a wind chime, it was natural and genuine. It was warm and childlike and for a moment a surge of happiness went through me.

"Well, what do you want to see?"

Her easy going tone had me forgetting that I didn't want to be out tonight. Her comfortable posture had me relaxing. Her twinkling eyes made me feel like it was summer at the lake with my mom. For a moment, I felt like Bella before mythical creatures existed. For a moment, I actually liked that Bella.

"Something scary or action packed."

"Scary or action packed," Casey repeated with grin.

We ended up seeing some zombie movie which Casey insisted on watching since we were 'celebrating' my coming-out-of-zombie phase. She found her own little joke hilarious while I found her giggling reaction hilarious.

Within ten minutes of the movie, I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. It felt so weird to laugh, like I'd forgotten how, but it was impossible to stop. The movie itself sucked. I don't even think there was really a plot, but watching the movie with Casey made it worth the seven bucks I paid. I don't think there was a line in the movie that she didn't make fun of. At one point, she got so angry at the stupidity of the scene in the movie, she chucked a handful of popcorn at the screen, only instead of hitting her goal it landed on a couple in front of us.

"Oops," she said simply shrugging off their dirty looks.

The moment the credits rolled out, Casey leapt up.

"That had to be the worst movie of all time." I nodded my head in agreement as she led me out of the theatre.

Casey didn't say anything else, she just walked casually. Her laid back posture reminded of someone, but again I couldn't think of whom.

It was dark now and quiet. I didn't know where we were going to eat and I don't think Casey knew either, but she just kept leading us somewhere. I realized that her demeanor was no longer calm when I shot her a glance. It was tense.

She began to walk faster, but I didn't know why. I watched her and followed her eyes as they quickly darted to the right. Across the street, there was one open business. A green neon sign showed the name: One Eyed Pete's. Surrounding the front were four men lounging on motorcycles.

Casey continued on our path at a brisk pace not bothering to look again. I paused without thinking, looking back at the men left me with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much the same. **(AN/pg.108, New Moon)** When I stopped, one of them looked up with interest.

"Bella," Casey whispered, "What the heck are you doing?"

I shook my head, not sure myself. "I think I know them…" I muttered.

I didn't know what I was doing. Last time, someone was here to save me, this time he was long gone. The man called out to me, but I didn't reply. There would be no screeching wheels of a Volvo tonight. He turned to his friends and smiled saying something about having fun tonight. No angry vampire, needing me to calm him down, was coming. I took a step forward.

"Bella, come on!" Casey whispered harshly, her voice wasn't one of a frightened person. I think she was almost curious to see what I was going to do.

So I ignored her, walking slowly, following the decision my feet were making. They brought me closer to the man, but I didn't understand why. Something unfamiliar beat through my veins. Adrenaline, I realized, long absent from my system, drumming my pulse faster and fighting against the lack of sensation. **(AN/pg.110, New Moon)**

I kept going and Casey let me. I was halfway across the street when I felt her hand on my arm.

"Bella, you can't go into that bar." She said almost halfheartedly, as if she didn't want to stop me.

"I'm not going in," I said, shaking her hand off.

"Then what are you doing? 'Cause it seems to me like it's something stupid." Casey's voice betrayed something I recognized, but I wasn't sure what.

_Stupid._ I'd promised I wouldn't do anything stupid and reckless. Remembering that, I felt a twinge of guilt. This couldn't possibly count though; I wasn't trying to hurt myself.

"Go eat," I encouraged Casey, who stood there staring at me like I had three heads.

I turned back to the men and kept walking.

"Bella, stop this right now!"

I froze. Every joint in my body locked in place as I realized this wasn't Casey's southern twang warning me, it was_ his _velvet one.

It was _his_ voice, the one I longed to hear again. The one that I expected to knock me off my feet and make me curl up in pain, but there was none. Everything was clear at the sound of his voice. I was walking towards inevitable danger, something that was definitely classed as stupid and/or reckless.

That didn't mean I was going to stop.

I kept walking, and_ he _didn't leave.

"Bella, go back with your friend. Don't go near those men." He told me, practically begging.

Three feet, two feet, one foot away. The short man that had called out to me earlier was beaming in satisfaction as I stood in front of him. In the back of my mind, I knew Casey was watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"What can I do for you, baby?" The way he said _baby_ sent a shiver of disgust down my spine, but I ignored it. I wanted to hear the voice again.

"I've never been on a motorcycle." I said, my mouth forming words that my mind didn't know about.

"Well, would you like to?" The man asked with a devilish smile that should have sent me running.

"Yes, please."

"Don't do it, Bella." _He_ warned.

"Hop on," the man said.

So I listened to the stranger. I climbed on his motorcycle as he revved it to life. He sped down the street passing a very shocked Casey. He zoomed through the town, but as he came around the corner, I screamed stop at what I saw.

It was _him_, standing in the street, livid.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" _His _angry velvet asked.

"What happened?" The man's gruff voice said at the same time.

"I don't know," I said answering both, "I thought I saw someone." I answered the real voice.

I looked back at the beautiful vampire, but he was gone. My heart ached once again and I longed for him to come back. Reality came crashing back down and the pain enveloped me. He was gone. They were gone. No one was coming back.

He looked at me funny, so I shrugged. "Can you take me back now?"

"Uh, sure," the baffled man took me back and he disappeared.

The man pulled right up to Casey, who didn't look nearly as mad as I expected.

Casey said nothing as I got off the motorcycle. She didn't say anything as I thanked the man and he drove back across the street with his friends. She didn't even say anything as I began my descent to the McDonalds' down the block. Casey followed silently, but I could feel her scrutinizing my every move.

I order food and so did she. We sat at a booth, but she still said nothing. She ate her food, but I didn't touch mine. When she was done, she threw her trash away and waited for me. I picked at my fries. Casey sighed in annoyance and whipped my food away and trashed it.

"Let's go," she said, her words drawling out naturally.

"Okay," I replied quietly. I expected to be treated the same on the ride home, but that was hardly the case.

"So, you have to be the last person I expected to be an adrenaline junkie. I mean, what was going through your mind exactly?"

I opened my mouth, but she didn't let me respond.

"Do you know how dangerous what you just did was? How stupid that was? Do you know what could have happened?" Her tone was that of a lecturing mother, but her eyes twinkled with delight like a child on Christmas. This of course left me utterly confused.

"If the movie wasn't fun enough, we could've done something else," she said jokingly. Her anger now melted away within minutes as if it was never there.

"Sorry," I told her, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it. It's a waste of a word."

_What?_

"Thanks for coming with me," I said instead.

"No problem, your little show was quite entertaining."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I said nothing. When she pulled up to my house, I thanked her again, but she waved me off. One last glance at her and I walked up to the front door. She all but peeled out of the drive once I had the door open.

"Bells," my dad called out.

"Yeah," I said as I walked in the living room where he lounged in his chair watching TV.

"Where were you?"

"I went out with a friend."

"What friend?"

"Casey," I said hesitantly not know if he would be mad since he wouldn't know who she was.

"Casey? You went out with a boy?" He practically beamed, before growing weary.

I laughed.

"No, Casey is a girl."

"Casey Whitlock?" He asked again, almost as confused as I felt now.

_How did he know?_

"Uh, yeah, we saw a movie in Port Angeles."

"Well that's good. I'm proud of you Bella, thanks for going out."

"Um, sure Dad, but how did you know Casey's last name?"

"She lives with the Sullivan's."

Yeah, that meant a lot to me. I don't even know who they are.

"And?" I pressed.

"She's a foster kid, Bella."

Casey's a foster child.

Then it hit me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was like seeing the light; I realized who she reminded me of.

_Jasper Hale._

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm writing chapter 3 right now...hopefully it will be out by Monday maybe even Sunday if your lucky.(: The next chapter things will probably start moving faster.<p>

Thanks for reading and please review! I'd love to know what everyone thinks.  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	3. Build a Bridge

**AN-** Hey again, thanks so much for reading my story and to every who added it to their favorites, story alert, or reviewed. I really appreciate it. So here's chapter 3, updates won't be as often as this, but I'll try my hardest to get them out at least once a week.  
>So I hope everyone enjoys it!(:<p>

Special thanks to my beta, winternow!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Waking up Saturday morning to the doorbell ringing multiple times is not the way I liked it. It was exactly 8 a.m. and Casey Whitlock stood at my front door ringing the bell and banging her fist against the door. I had all but thrown myself down the stairs in my haste, thinking it was an emergency only to find a very amused Casey.<p>

"Did I wake you up?" She had asked oh- so- innocently.

"Yeah," I grumbled, still not fully awake.

"That's good, you should be up."

That was twenty minutes ago. I asked why she was here, but she told me to get dressed so she could reveal her 'big surprise' as she put it. I obeyed and went upstairs to throw on jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I rushed to do my hair and brush my teeth because I knew she sat waiting downstairs alone. Again, I ran downstairs only this time not worried, just curious.

"Your dad's the Chief of Police here right?" Casey asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"That's cool," she drawled out. "My dad was a colonel in the Army."

Last night, as I lay in bed, I thought of the few things I actually knew about Casey. I had figured out that she reminded me of Jasper, but I honestly didn't know why. I knew her name, she was from Texas, she was dyslexic, her ex-boyfriend's name was Luke Evans, and she's a foster kid. Now I knew her dad was in the Army. How did any of this have anything to do with Jasper?

"Do you want to see what I got now?" Casey asked jumping off the couch.

"Yes please," I said quietly. She gave me a funny look, but then took off for the door.

Outside, she skipped to her truck where a blue tarp covered the bed. She yanked it off to reveal a big pile of junk. I looked at it, then to Casey, and back to the junk. I then realized what the pile was- motorcycles…three of them. I looked back at Casey who beamed with pride.

"They're motorcycles. I figured since you like them so much it's safer to have one of your own then to ride with a stranger."

"You got me a motorcycle?"

"No, I got both of us a motorcycle," she said happily.

"How much did you pay for them?"

"Nothing, I was driving by a house and this sophomore was throwing them away. I thought of you and asked if I could buy them. He said I could just take them. So I did." She shrugged as if she just got me a candy bar not three freaking motorcycles.

"Well…thanks." I told her not really sure what else to say.

"Don't thank me yet. They don't actually work."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor. What was the point of getting them if they didn't work?

"That explains why he was throwing them away."

"It just means we have to fix them," Casey said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You know how to fix motorcycles?"

"No, do you?"

"No," I told her.

"Do you know anyone else who knows how?"

"Uh…no," I told her, but when she didn't say anything I pressed it.

"How exactly do you plan on fixing them?" My tone was a little harsher than I meant it to be. She was trying to be nice getting us motorcycles.

_'Motorcycle Repair for Dummies,'_ she said, totally serious.

I couldn't help it, I started cracking up. Like last night, my laughter felt foreign, this time it wasn't uncomfortable. It came naturally to me like it had before. It warmed me to the core and reminded me who I was before_ he _left or even before _he_ existed in my world.

When I finally managed to stop laughing, I looked at Casey who was smiling like a little girl. She was a little girl, I realized. She was just a child; with her curly blonde hair and dimpled cheeks. The way her eyes sparkled like the sun on water or her innocent laugh that seemed more genuine than anything else in the world made me wonder if she would ever really grow up.

"How old are you Casey?" I asked her as she gazed at the pile of junk in her truck.

"Seventeen," she answered, not even the least bit curious as to why I was asking. "Do you know where there's a bookstore 'round here?"

"Actually, I think I know someone."

This time, as we drove to La Push, I took a better look at the picture on her glove compartment. It was definitely Casey, with her untamed locks and dimpled grin. She was probably no older than eight in the picture. The man had to be her father, because he had the same bright eyes and dimples. He reminded me of Jasper even more- in fact I could picture Jasper with those blue eyes plus the man in the picture had Jasper's golden locks.

I was curious as to why only the one picture remained. She must have had the entire thing covered with photos at one time because most of the white was faded. What did the pictures show? When did she take them off? Why did she take them off?

"It's my daddy," she said after glancing in my direction and noticing my examination.

"What happened to him?" I asked before realizing how personal the question seemed.

"He died," she said simply before changing her mind and giving me a more detailed response. "He was gunned down in Afghanistan, and didn't make it out."

My heart ached for the first time in a way that wasn't related to_ him_. She had lost her father and what had I lost? A boy-the love of my life-but a boy nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

"Waste of a word, Bella. You know how many times I've heard that phrase." There was more meaning to her words, but I didn't want to ask too much in one day.

"So who exactly is this guy you know?"

"Jacob, his dad and Charlie are best friends. We kind of grew up together."

"He knows motorcycles?"

"He rebuilt my truck. I'm assuming he knows more than we'll ever know."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I took all three bikes then, huh?"

Casey kept driving, but said no more. Her silence was different then all the other times, it wasn't comfortable or happy. She wasn't relaxed and there were no calming waves emanating from her, but strangely, she wasn't tense.

She wasn't tense at all. In fact, her hands loosely gripped the steering wheel and halfheartedly shifted gears from time to time, her shoulders slumped inwards, her face expressionless, and her light eyes were dimmed. She looked defeated. Did I do that to her?

She lost her dad, I brought it up and now apologizing would make it worse.

_What do I do?_

"Turn here," I told her absentmindedly, as I tried desperately to come up with something. I tried to figure out a way to fix whatever damage I had done, but before I could, the Black's dull red, wooden house came into view.

The Black's house was sort of familiar. If I scanned my brain for random childhood memories I could probably come up with a few that took place in this house, but that was back when I didn't run with vampires. I suppose I didn't run with them anymore, but that was beside the point.

_Way to be a downer, Bella._

I was hoping we could see Jacob without seeing Billy. To Billy, this all worked out. They were gone, Billy was happy. I bet he would even make it a point to rub it in my face. I definitely couldn't handle that today. Of course, I doubt he would care about that small point.

"This is it." I told Casey and she pulled into the drive. We both got out the truck- I gently shut my door, while Casey slammed hers.

Casey stared up to the storm-darkened sky. Her expression was different now; maybe she was remembering something. I watched as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. When she opened her eyed, the dulled blue was light again. Her face held the glow she started the morning with and she was back to the Casey Whitlock I met in study hall, not three days ago.

Casey looked over to me with her child-like smile, and laughed as I visibly jumped at the sound of a slamming door.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled as he ran out the door, and pulled me in to a rib crushing hug.

"Jacob…can't…breathe," I gasped out and Casey giggled. I shot her a look, but she just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you never come here." Jacob said, in a rush to get out the words.

Then I looked at him. This was not the same boy I remembered. This was a man- tall and buff. The once lanky child had grown to be a tower and was as wide as Casey and I combined. His black hair was curtaining his broad face and I'm pretty sure if his grin got any bigger it would break his face.

"How about we start with what happened to you? You're like a giant now!"

"6'5," he told me proudly. His voice was deeper than I remembered and it made me laugh. He laughed along with me even though I doubt he understood why I was laughing.

"Well, who's your friend, Bells?" he asked, grinning at Casey.

Casey laughed at him, but stuck out her hand. "Casey Whitlock," she introduced herself with a thick accent.

"I'm Jake," he told her enveloping her hand in his.

"Nice to meet ya." Casey was a naturally friendly person. I imagined she made a friend anywhere she went.

"Well, come on, let's get inside." He told the both of us just as the clouds released the beginning of the storm.

I followed Jake into the little house as he pulled his hair into a ponytail he retrieved from his pocket. Casey followed me, but not before taking another glance toward the sky. There was still something off about her stance. It wasn't as causal as before, but maybe it would wear off like her somber mood had.

"Dad, look who came to visit." Jake bellowed as he led us into the tiny living room.

Billy sat in his chair watching TV and drinking a beer. He looked, not seeming interested with his guest, until he saw it was me. "Well hey Bella. Long time no see!" He wheeled himself towards me and shook my hand.

"Yeah, it's good to see you."

"What's going on? Everything all right with Charlie?"

"Oh yeah, I just came to visit and hang out with Jake." I told him looking over at Jacob whose face visibly brightened at my words. Casey who saw this too, laughed at his eagerness.

Noticing the other guest, Billy moved to her, "and who's this?"

He eyed me suspiciously, and a shot of anger ran through me.

"This is my friend, Casey." I told him, shooting him a look that only he would understand. She had nothing to do with the supernatural like me; she was just a girl from school.

Casey noticed the look, but did nothing to question what it was about.

"Nice to meet you," she told him shaking his hand as well.

"You too, where are you from Casey?" Billy asked, questioning her accent.

"Texas," she said simply. He nodded in understanding and wheeled himself back towards me.

"So can you stay for dinner?"

"Oh no, I have to feed Charlie." It wasn't a lie, I really did.

"I'll call him now," Billy told me eagerly, wheeling off to the kitchen.

_Well I guess we're having dinner here._

"Can you stay for dinner, Casey?" No way was I staying here without her.

"Uh yeah, but isn't it kind of early to be making dinner plans?"

I glanced at the clock. _10:30, you've got to be kidding me._

I shrugged.

"_Okay then,_ can we show him now?"

"Show me what?" Jake asked.

Casey had enjoyed telling Jake about the night before and Jake enjoyed hearing about it. She told him how she got the motorcycles, which they didn't work, and she had no knowledge of how to fix them. When she was finished, I explained how I thought he could help us.

"It's gonna take some money," he told us after looking the bikes over.

"I have money," I said referring to my college savings account.

"I have money, too." Casey told us, but I didn't know what she was referring to.

"I don't really have any." Jake said, looking down.

"Who said you would have to pay for anything? We pay, you fix." Casey said. "Oh and one of the bikes is yours."

"Really," Jacob asked, sounding like a kid being told Santa came twice a year now.

"Well yeah, there are _three _bikes."

"Awesome!"

Jake started whatever it was he was doing to the bikes while Casey and I watched from inside the Rabbit drinking warm soda. We didn't talk, but Casey's mood was completely back to "normal". She was staring off into space thinking about whatever and her bright eyes danced with a scene that only she saw. I assumed by the small smile on her lips it was a happy time.

I heard another car pull into the drive; a door slammed and boots crunched the gravel. It must be Charlie.

I made my way out of Jake's garage where Charlie stood with a smile. He was looking behind me though-probably at Jake and Casey. He looked at me after a few seconds and his smile grew.

"Hey Bells," his voice was lighter than last night, I realized.

"Is this your friend?"

Casey moved to stand next me. "Hi Chief Swan, I'm Casey Whitlock."

"Good to meet you kiddo, but call me Charlie."

_Whoa._

Charlie shook her hand and then Jake's. Jake and my dad began talking and walking towards the house. I looked at Casey who smiled at me. I wondered if her face hurt from the constant smiling. Casey's smile was always endearing, unlike some people who never stopped smiling making unbearable so all you wanted to do was slap it off their face. Her smile always made me want to smile, even when I had no reason.

I shook my head and walked into the house with Casey on my heels.

What I expected to be a totally awkward dinner, turned out to be a very entertaining one. Casey, of course, was the center of entertainment. At the beginning, Billy and Charlie had been having their own conversation, but they ended up interested in the story Casey was telling Jake. When she was finished they all begged for another one. It wasn't the story that had me enjoying the dinner though; it was the comfort she put off.

She leaned in her chair casually as she comfortably talked to four strangers, telling them about her life in Texas. Everything she did screamed happy, but was she really?

"Are you going to ride home with Casey?" dad asked as we made our way outside after dinner.

I nodded, as much as I loved my dad; I hated riding in his cruiser. It was kind of embarrassing.

"They're pretty cool," Casey stated on the way home.

I absently nodded.

"It's cool Jake's helping us with the bikes."

I nodded again.

"Well aren't you Tonya-talk-a-lot."

"Tonya-talk-a-lot?" I asked incredulously.

"You _do_ speak. You realize you've probably said a total of fifty words all day."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well coming from a Chatty Cathy, yeah it is."

"Maybe I don't have anything to say," I told her.

"Everyone has something to say," she countered.

"I've got nothing," I said as she pulled up to my house. Charlie was already home, funny; I don't remember him passing us.

"I bet you do."

"Not really," I said with a hint of irritation. I was tired and wanted to go to bed, but Casey, not getting the hint, decided to push me again.

"You don't have something to say about _Edward Cullen_?"

I froze, only unlike last time she said his name, I couldn't shake the feeling off. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or being with so many people today, or even the way she said it, but it really hurt hearing his name. I felt myself closing up again; being swallowed by the abyss. It felt like darkness took over my mind while tears burned at the edges of my eyes, desperate to break free and fall.

Casey watched this reaction with the same look she had yesterday when I told my story. I couldn't look at her so I pried my way out of her truck. Only Casey didn't leave just yet. She followed me out and to the front of her truck where she pushed my buttons even more.

"What do you have to say about Edward, Bella?"

"Nothing," I gasped out, feeling like someone punched me in the lungs.

"I don't believe that."

"I don't want to talk about it." The tears threatened to spill over, but I pushed them back.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it physically hurts you to hear his name. Can you even say it?"

"Just stop," I told her.

"No, you stop. Why can't you talk about it? Did something else happen besides him just dumping you?"

_Yes._

"No," I said instead.

"Then why do you act like the world has ended. Seriously, all you do is mope."

"I don't mope." I argued, getting angry.

"You do, you have no reason to act the way you do."

"What do you know?" I yelled. She didn't understand.

"What do I know? I know what it's like to have your world disappear. I know what it's like to be heartbroken. You don't. All you've ever lost is a boy who obviously didn't deserve you, okay?"

"He loved me."

"Really, he loved you? Is that why he dumped you? If he really loved you then you'd still be together."

"He couldn't be with me."

"He could if he really wanted you."

"You know what, Casey, he meant everything to me. Just because you bounce back from everything doesn't mean everyone else does!"

"Bounce back? Do you know what it's like to lose everyone that you've ever loved and the one person you still have you leave because you're a coward? Do you get that? I don't deal with things by acting like a zombie. I faced it."

I couldn't speak, but Casey could.

"You know what you need to do, Bella? You've cried a river, now build a bridge and get over it. Call me when you grow a backbone and figure out he's not worth the thought you give him."

Then she walked to her truck, opened the door, and left.

I may have driven away the one person who could help.

* * *

><p>Sooo, that's the third chapter. I hope everyone liked it.<p>

Comments, questions, constructive critism? All is welcome. Please review!(:

Thanks again,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	4. Cigarettes

**AN-** Alright, so now that the weekend is almost over updates wont be as often, but like I said before I'll try to update as often as once a week.  
>I also wanted to point out something in my writing. In the past few chapters it might have seemed like I was jumping around from time to time, actually when I write I put lines to seperate scenes like that, but the lines disappear when I would post the chapters. So I fixed it and they should show up now. Sorry if it caused any confusion.<p>

Again thanks so much for reading, and to those who added my story to their favorites, alerts, or reviewed!(:  
>Special thanks to my beta, winternow.<p>

Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I owed Casey an apology and this time it wouldn't be a waste of a word.<p>

Casey may not know anything about me, but I also didn't know anything about her. She had said she lost everyone, but I didn't know how? She lost her dad to a gun overseas, but where was her mom? Did she have brothers and sisters? Who was the one person she left and why did she leave? What made her the coward?

Better yet, how did she keep all of this hidden?

I was so angry about what she said to me last night, but I didn't realize why until hours after when I laid in my bed replaying the scene over and over. I was mad because she was right. It hurt because she was right. It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it's what I needed.

I needed to grow a backbone. I needed to get over this. Most of all, I needed Casey's help.

Three days of knowing her, two days of hanging out with her, and I already consider her a friend. She somehow made me smile and laugh without even trying. She kept me calm and reminded me that life was still going on around me even if I didn't think so. She was one of those people you just automatically trusted. I never had many friends nor did I make them easily, but Casey seemed to drift into my life without notice and now I really didn't want to let her to go.

That would be why this morning I asked Charlie where the Sullivan family lived. Now I find myself driving the streets of Forks in search of Casey Whitlock's foster home. A left here, a right there, and straight down to 324, those were the directions dad had given me. I thought they would lead me somewhere random, but it brought me to a house with a white truck parked in front.

Casey's white truck.

I parked behind her truck and got out. The white house was hardly bigger than mine which made me wonder how many foster kids lived with the Sullivan's. I hadn't even known there were real foster parents in this town until Charlie said something.

Walking up the front porch, I started to get nervous. I don't know why, but I was suddenly terrified she wouldn't forgive me. Why I cared so much what a stranger thought of me was unknown to me, but I did care.

I took a deep breath before raising my fist to knock on the door. Only as I went to knock, the door swung open and Casey stood there with a bag of garbage.

"What in the world?" she gasped when she noticed I was standing there.

"Hey...Casey," I said awkwardly.

"Hi Bella," she said, moving past me down the drive to throw the bag away. I followed her not really knowing what else to do. She said nothing, but when I expected her to turn around and walk back into the house she didn't.

She knew I had something to say and she was waiting for me to say it.

"Casey, I'm really sorry." She started to interupt, but I wouldn't let her. "It's not a waste of a word because I mean it. I really do."

She said nothing.

"You're right. I need to get over it. He's not coming back and I need to move on."

"Yeah, you do." Her tone was in no way childlike today.

"I don't know what else to say." I told her honestly, I don't know why but she smiled at that.

"How about we start again? I'm Casey Whitlock," she said offering her hand.

"Bella Swan," I shook her hand with a grin that rivaled her own.

"Want to be friends?" she asked like a kindergartener. Just like that she was a little kid again with sparkling eyes.

"That sounds good to me."

She nodded her head and walked towards her truck. She opened the door and reached in for something. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked, taking the white stick out and placing it between her lips.

"I have to go grocery shopping," I said, watching as she lit the cigarette. "Why do you smoke?"

"I don't know…you have one, you don't stop I guess. You want one?"

"Don't take one of those, Bella. It's a disgusting thing to do," the angry velvet voice was back, warning me not to do something he considered stupid.

So just to hear his voice, I took one.

_I'm supposed to be moving on._

"Do not smoke that, Bella," he warned again, but I ignored him.

Casey lit it for me after lighting hers. It wasn't exactly tasty, but it was stupid so I would do it as often as I could.

"Want to come to the store with me?" I asked, examining the nicotine stick between my fingers.

"Sure," she grinned.

* * *

><p>The store was pretty much a wonderland to Casey because she was amazed every time we turned the corner. If there was something cool to find, Casey was the one to find it. Light up bouncy balls, Casey found them, crazy sunglasses, Casey found them, princess crowns, Casey found them. There wasn't a toy in the store she didn't find and play with for at least a minute.<p>

"Watcha makin' for dinner?" She asked once as I got some ricotta and mozzarella cheese.

"Lasagna," I had told her. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"Your daddy doesn't make dinner?"

"No, the only thing he makes is fried eggs and bacon. After the first week it got old, so I started making dinner."

"You don't mind?" she asked kindly.

"No, I actually enjoy it." I said, honestly.

"That's good," she smiled, taking a water gun she found and examining it.

"Who made dinner at your house?" I asked her hoping to get some more information about her past.

"My MeeMaw, but my dad barbequed."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said putting the water gun down and picking up a toy fairy.

"What happened to your mom?" I hesitated, afraid it would change her mood like it had yesterday, but it didn't. In fact, she was totally unfazed.

"Oh she left when I was three," she twisted the toy around. "We should go to a toy store one day."

"My mom left my dad when I was three too, but she took me with her." I said, hoping to connect with her someway.

"Why did she leave?" Casey asked looking over a game on the back of a cereal box now.

"She felt trapped in a small town, I guess."

"Oh, my mom left because she didn't want to be a wife or mother anymore."

Sorry was useless with Casey so I didn't know what to say.

"Where'd you move to then?" Casey asked, totally unaffected by the conversation about her mom.

"Arizona," I told and watched her eyes widened again.

"Well, that's not very far from Texas! When did you move back to Washington?"

"At the beginning of the year," I said, remembering my first day, but Casey spoke before I got too far in my thoughts.

"You know MeeMaw could make everything delicious except Lasagna."

* * *

><p>After grocery shopping, Casey came back to my house and helped unload the bags. Then we headed to the park where we sat on my tailgate and smoked another cigarette. Casey really hadn't said a lot since our conversation in the store, but she wasn't upset like after we talked about her dad yesterday. She seemed like she was just content with the silence.<p>

I, however, was not.

"Casey," I said, breaking whatever reverie she was in.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Can I tell you what really happened when _he_ broke up with me?"

I don't know why I wanted to tell her what happened, but I did. Of course, I couldn't actually tell her the whole truth, but I could at least tell her part of it.

"Sure, but stop avoiding his name. It's not poison. It can only hurt you if you let it."

_Okay, I could do that._

"Okay, well it was the day after my birthday and he seemed really out of it," I started, so far the truth. "He said he had to talk to me so we walked into the woods next to my house." Still all true.

I looked at Casey who was listening intently.

_Build a bridge, Bella._

"He-Edward told me that his family was moving, but he didn't leave it at that. I tried to tell him it would work, but he said he didn't want to be with me anymore. He told me he didn't love me anymore."

_Get over it._

"So, that's what happened." It may not have been the whole truth, but it felt good to at least tell her part of it.

"He's a douche bag," Casey said in all seriousness. "Not worth anymore of your time, Bella."

"I haven't told anyone that."

"Helps with the building of that bridge, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it really does."

* * *

><p>I drove Casey to her house a little while after our conversation at the park. I didn't think it would help to tell anyone, in fact I thought I couldn't tell anyone. I told her though and she was right. I cried my river and built the bridge. All I had to do now was get over it.<p>

Pulling behind Casey's white truck, I parked to let her get out. Her hand gripped the handle, but she paused for a moment.

"I smoke because every time I light one up, I hear my MeeMaw scolding me in the back of my mind. I hear her telling me what a nasty habit it is. Even a mad MeeMaw is better than none." Casey said softly, then opened the door and walked in her house.

* * *

><p>Okay, well I'm working on chapter 5 right now. I hope everyone liked the chapter!(:<p>

Comments, questions, and constructive critisism is always welcome. Please review!(:

Thanks again for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	5. Tattoos

**AN-** Hello again!(: Thanks sooooo sooo much for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. It makes my day!(:  
>So this is a pretty short chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!<p>

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, but I do take occasional scenes directly from the book.**

* * *

><p>"You're the junkie. You go first." Casey said as we stood by the now working motorcycles.<p>

Jake went through everything on the bike with me again: the clutch, brake, gearshift, etc. He told me I was ready to go, but my stomach said otherwise.

It flipped and flopped defiantly. I knew Casey sensed my nervousness because she snickered at me. I shot her a dirty look, but it just made her laugh out loud. I stared straight ahead trying to control my erratic heartbeat as Jake told Casey to zip it.

"Don't forget to hold the clutch, Bella. That's crucial." Jake warned for, what had to be the fiftieth time.

"I got it," I said.

"Are you gonna ride or what?" Casey drawled out.

"I'm going to ride, now shut up Case!"

She just laughed.

"Can you kick start it?" Jake asked, ignoring Casey altogether.

"I don't think so, I'll probably fall off."

"Okay, I'll do it for you." it took Jacob four tries, before the bike roared to life.

I felt the adrenaline run through my veins as I gently revved the engine. I looked to Jake for approval, who just nodded in delight. I looked at Casey, whose eyes shone brightly with amusement. Her confidence as she leaned against her bike gave me the confidence to ride mine.

"Just let go of the clutch little by little to move, Bells."

"Alright," I replied to Jake's instruction.

As I began to loosen my grip, I was shocked to be interrupted by a voice that did not belong to the boy standing next to me.

"This is reckless, childish and idiotic, Bella!" the velvet voice fumed.

"Oh!" I gasped, and my hand fell off the clutch.

The bike bucked under me, yanking me forward and then collapsing to the ground half on top of me. The growling engine choked to a stop.

"Bella?" Jacob jerked the heavy bike off of me with ease. "Are you hurt?"

But I wasn't listening.

"I told you so," the perfect voice murmured, crystal clear. **(AN/pg.184, New Moon)**

"Bella?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, dazed. I looked up at Jake who was staring at me with a worried look.

Then I glanced to Casey, whose expression was guarded. The sparkle in her eyes had vanished and for a moment she reminded me of my mom the first time I broke my leg in fourth grade.

"Bells," Casey asked, now even_ sounding_ like my mom did that day.

"I'm good," I told both of them, sounding more convincing this time.

I was better than good. The voice was back now, clearer than ever. The last time I heard it was when I smoked the cigarette for the first time. I was so close to the other side of the bridge, but I pictured myself retreating back at the sound of the voice.

_All that work for what?_

Jacob pulled me to my feet, "Did you hit your head?"

"No, can I get back on," I looked at Casey who shook her head, but the sparkle was there again.

"Uh, are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Of course she's sure." Casey answered for me.

I kick started the bike myself this time. It took a while, but when I finally got it my smile mirrored Jacob's. I didn't bother looking at Casey because I already knew the expression she wore.

"Easy on the clutch," Jake reminded me.

"Do you want to kill yourself, then? Is that what this is about?" the other voice spoke again, his tone severe.

I smiled, but ignored the questions because I knew Jacob and Casey wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Go home to Charlie," the voice ordered. The sheer beauty of it amazed me. I couldn't allow my memory to lose it, no matter what the price.

The voice in my head growled against the roar of the motorcycle.

I relaxed my hand by tiny degrees. Suddenly the gear caught and wrenched me forward.

And I was flying. **(AN/pg.186, New Moon)**

The adrenaline coursed through my veins at a million miles per hour. The wind blew my hair back and pushed my skin against my skull. The trees blurred as I raced past, and this was only first gear! My foot itched to move toward the gearshift as I twisted for more gas.

"No, Bella!" the angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear. "Watch what you're doing!"

It distracted me enough from the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and I was still going straight. Jacob hadn't told me how to turn. **(AN/pg. 187, New Moon)**

I slammed my right foot down instinctively, like I would in my truck. The bike became unstable and the next thing I knew I was skidding underneath the bike until we hit something stationary.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, and I heard the roar of another bike being cut off.

The bike no longer pinned me to the ground, and I gasped for breath.

"Wow," I murmured.

"Bella? Bella, speak to me." Jake begged as he crouched over me.

"That was awesome!" I sat up partially and flexed to make sure everything was working. "Let's do it again."

I heard a snort.

"Uh, I don't think so," Jacob said. "We should probably get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine." I argued.

"Yeah, that bloody gash on your forehead looks fine." Casey's voice drawled out, siding with Jake this time.

I moved my hand to my head to check, and sure enough she was right.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said, looking at Jake with wide eyes.

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" he questioned as he pulled off his shirt and balled it up. "Put this on your head."

"Oh, I don't know," I trailed of, remembering that neither of them were vampires.

"I'll drive her back to the truck," Jake told Casey while easily lifting me on to his bike.

"Okay, I'll drive," she replied.

When we got to the truck, a shirtless Jake slipped me onto the seat before heading back to put the bikes in the bed. Casey slid into the truck next to me and started it. I was a little dizzy, but I watched Casey intently. She looked like a mom again, worried, but there was something else. Something I was missing.

"We can't go to the hospital." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked incredulously.

"If we go to the hospital then Charlie will find out about the motorcycles and we'll all get in trouble. We can go home, get rid of the evidence, and then go to the hospital. How hard is it to believe I slipped in the garage?"

"Okay, let's go." Jake said as he got in on my other side.

"You're right, if my foster parents find out about this, I might get kicked out," Casey answered, ignoring Jacob.

I panicked at that. If Casey got kicked out then she would have to move and what would I do without her?

"Calm down, Bella. We'll just do what you said." Of course, Casey knew about my mental freak out. She always knew.

"What are we doing?" Jake asked as Casey started driving towards the garage.

"We're dropping off the bikes, getting you a shirt, getting Bella a change of clothes, and then going to the hospital."

"That's going to take forever." Jake argued.

"Not if we go fast."

* * *

><p>Seven stitches later, Casey sat in our kitchen telling Charlie a very detailed and very made up story about how I hit my head. Charlie just laughed along with her as she described my incredible fall on a hammer.<p>

I was still a little freaked out, but not from the crash. From the possibility Casey might move away. Casey knew this and occasionally shot me looks that said stop worrying so much, but they gave me little peace.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Bells. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to watch." Charlie announced as he made his way to the living room.

Casey laughed and stood up. "I'll clean up for you," she said grabbing the plates and glasses.

I learned a little while ago that Casey was far more stubborn than me and she never lost a battle. So I let her clean up since there was no point in arguing.

Before she started washing the dishes, she slipped off her hoodie and roll up the sleeves of her shirt. She had on a white shirt you could see through with a pink tank top underneath. It was a spaghetti strap underneath though, so I could see her shoulders.

On her right shoulder I noticed the darkening of something. I could tell part of it had words and the other was a shape.

"You have a tattoo, Case?" I asked, totally shocked.

"Um…yeah," she answered quietly.

"Of what?"

There was no answer as she rinsed the dishes and dried them. I gave her a few minutes, but when she still didn't reply, I pried.

"Casey, what is your tattoo?"

"Um…my son's name and footprint."

_Wait, son?_

* * *

><p>Well...cliffy(:<p>

I hope everyone enjoyed it! Questions, comments, constructive critisism is always welcome!

Please Review!(:

I'm not going to lie...I actually have like the next 3 chapters written.(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	6. Whole World

Hello!(: Hope everyone's Monday is going great!

This is a really short chapter so I figured I would just update now.

Again, I just want to thank everyone who's reading my story and those who favorite, alert, and review. It honestly makes my day!(:

Of course special thanks to my beta, winternow. And I also want to thank SkylerBlack for her awesome review and suggestions!(: I'm looking forward to adding what she suggested to me.

Well...I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>"MeeMaw, I gotta tell you something."<em>

_"What's that, sugar?"_

_"Promise you won't get mad at me."_

_"Casey."_

_"First, Promise!"_

_"I promise, Casey, now what's goin' on?"_

_"I…uh…"_

_"Cassandra, tell me what happened."_

_"MeeMaw, I think I'm pregnant."_

* * *

><p>"What!" I yelled. "You have a son!" I whispered harshly, remembering Charlie was only in the other room.<p>

She nodded.

"You want to explain, Casey?"

"Upstairs," she told me, pointing towards the living room where we could hear my dad talking to the TV.

I sprinted up to my room, while Casey took her time. By the time she actually made to my room I was already pacing. She strolled to my bed and made herself comfortable. She made no move to speak. Instead she leaned back and waited for my questions.

I stared her down, but she was relentless. She wouldn't speak unless I made her. Judging by the fading of her eyes, I realized this was not a conversation she wanted to have.

"You have a son?" I asked, trying to be gentle about the subject even though I was screaming in my mind.

"Yup," she answered, not even looking at me.

"Where is he?"

"With my MeeMaw."

"And," I asked, hoping she'd elaborate.

"And my dad."

"Your dad? Casey, your dad's-"

_Oh. _

Oh God.

"Oh Casey, I'm so-"

"Sorry. I know you're sorry. Everyone is sorry. You want to know why sorry is a waste of a word, Bella? Because it doesn't do anything. Because it makes no difference. I don't get why people seem to think it helps. It doesn't."

_She had a son._

"What happened, Casey?"

"What happened? Lots of things happened, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't need your judgment or your pity."

"Case, you can tell me." I sat on the bed in front of her. "No judgment or pity."

Casey looked down. She was shaking, but I didn't know how to comfort her. I had never seen her like this. I never wanted to see her like this. She looked so defeated, so depressed. She was miserable. How did I not see this before? How did I not notice that her childish behavior was really the way she hid the depression that was literally eating her alive?

"My dad died when I was fourteen, right before I started high school. Luke had been the one to comfort me. We had been together since we were five, but I never felt as close to him as I did that year. When I was fifteen I got pregnant. Sixth months into the pregnancy, my MeeMaw had a heart attack and Mrs. Evans found her. I moved in with Evans-you know Luke's family-after that.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but when Jasper was born-"

"Wait," I interrupted her. "Did you say Jasper?"

"Yeah," she gave me a weird look. "My son, _Jasper_."

_Coincidence?_

"Anyway," she continued, "when Jasper was born everything was better. I still missed my MeeMaw and my dad, but it was like the only one I needed was my baby. He was nine months old. Nine months when he died. One morning he just didn't wake up. Do you know what that's like? To think everything is perfectly fine when you go to bed and wake up to find your whole world is gone."

"There was nothing I could've done, that's what the doctors told me. It's what the doctors told me, it's what the Evans told me, it's what my friends told, even Luke told me, but when you're a mom there's always something. I should've known when he didn't wake up in the middle of the night. I should've realized something was wrong."

"SIDS, Jasper died of SIDS. There's no rhyme or reason, it just happens. He was perfectly healthy. He was happy. He was the best baby in the world and he didn't get a chance."

Her voice cracked at the end and she burst into tears. There was no sparkle or brightness to her eyes. There was no glow on her face. The childlike innocence she wore was faded to that of an aged person living through hell every day.

How she did it, I couldn't possibly understand.

"I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran. I left Luke and I ran. I got to Idaho when they finally caught me. I refused to go back to Texas so they put me in the system and I ended up here."

"Casey, I don't know what to say…" I had to be the world's crappiest friend.

"That's because there is nothing to say. You wanted to know, I told you. That's all there is to it."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"My foster parents know, my social worker knows, your dad knows, but I've only told you."

My dad knew?

"It helps with building the bridge, Case." It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yeah, but I'm not quite done with crying the river."

* * *

><p>For the past week, Casey hardly said a word. In study hall, she made no effort to do her work. At lunch, she ate nothing. She stopped coming over after school every day and staying for dinner. I don't think she did this intentionally; it's just the way she dealt with pain. The difference between her way and mine was that she wasn't a zombie. I could see the pain evident on her face and I'm sure everyone else could too.<p>

I looked at her from the passenger side. She was staring straight ahead. Those who didn't know Casey like I did would assume she was concentrating on the road in front of her, but I knew she wasn't even in Washington. She was somewhere else, where she still had a baby and her happiness was real.

She felt my stare.

"He had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes," she said in a faraway voice. "He was a Whitlock through and through."

I didn't say a word.

"He had dimples, the cutest ever. He used to giggle all the time and he never stopped smiling."

I listened intently, but still said nothing.

"He was my whole world, Bella. I'd give anything to have him back."

* * *

><p>Like I said..really short chapter, but I hope everyone liked it!<p>

Comments, questions, constructive critisism? Suggestions? Always welcomed! Please Review!(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	7. Pictures

I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that people like my story! So thanks you soo sooo much!(: Also, thanks to those who add it to their favorites or alert!

I was so excited about the reviews that I decided to update earlier than I planned!(:

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"He won't answer, Casey." I whined.<p>

Jake hadn't been answering my calls lately. I was starting to get worried. A few nights ago the three of us went to the movies together and he wasn't feeling well. When we left he was burning up. I'd been calling him every hour since, trying to see if he was okay.

Casey, always confident in everything, rolled her eyes.

"Let me try," she took the phone out of my hand, and redialed the number.

"Put it on speaker," I demanded as soon as it started ringing. Casey did as I asked and we listened to the ringing together.

"Hello," Billy's familiar gruff voice came through.

"Hi Billy, its Casey," she told him happily.

"Oh, hi Casey," he said, obviously regretting his decision to answer the phone.

"Hi, I would like to know why Jacob isn't answerin' our phone calls." she told him point blank.

"Oh…well…Jake's got mono…" Billy trailed off awkwardly.

"Mono? What girls has he been kissin'?" Casey asked in disbelief.

Billy groaned, "There are other ways to get mono, Casey."

She looked at me and nodded, but she still didn't believe what he said.

"How?"

"From someone else that has mono," I told her.

"What kind of place…" Casey mumbled to herself. "Well, when's he gonna get better?"

"I don't know," Billy sighed irritably.

Casey's eyebrows shot up and a glimmer of mischievousness brightened her eyes.

"So did you catch the game last night?"

I could just see Billy closing his eyes in irritation.

An hour later, Casey finally let Billy hang up. Billy told her that he would have Jake call as soon as he felt better. Casey accepted his promise with a promise of her own that she would research mono and find out how long it lasted.

"Feeling better, are we Case?" I asked as she placed the phone on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been down for the past couple weeks. It's the first time I've seen you joke around in a while."

It's true. Even after she talked about her son a little more, it hardly made a difference. I think all the hard work she put in to keep the mask in place daily went down the drain when she told me her past.

"I think talking about it makes it more real," she whispered, her voice shredding my heart to pieces. "It helped though, Bella, it really did."

"You can talk about it whenever you want, Case. I'll always listen."

"Yeah, that's good to know."

"So," I asked, wondering if she was going to talk about it some more.

"So, we should go on an adventure!"

"What?"

"Yeah, an adventure! We could go hiking somewhere."

"Did you not hear my dad tell us to stay out of the woods?"

"What, because of that big bear? What's the chance it'll find us?"

"Probably pretty good," I mumbled.

"So, you know any interesting places we could hike? I'm pretty good with maps."

I knew a place. Casey wouldn't like the reason I wanted to go to this spot. She wouldn't understand it. She was the kind to put the past behind and not bring it up, but I had to go back to the meadow. I just wouldn't tell her the truth of how I knew about it.

"I know a place."

I told Casey about the meadow, lied when she asked how I knew about it. I knew Casey knew it was a lie, but she didn't push it. She let it go so quickly it left me with a feeling that it wasn't over. I shook it off and Casey mapped out what she thought was the meadow.

"Casey, what if we can't find it?" I asked, thinking her mapping skills weren't as good as she said.

"Then we have fun trying."

That wasn't good enough for me. I wanted to see the meadow. I had to see it.

I thought maybe it would let me hear his voice again. I hadn't heard it since that first time we went riding and I was getting desperate. I had to hear the velvet voice, angry or not, I would take what I could get.

"Alright, let's go," Casey said gathering up the map and heading to the car.

Hours later we had covered a lot of ground, but hadn't found the meadow. Casey was getting hungry while I was getting frustrated. I just wanted to find the meadow; Casey just wanted something to do. She had found something to do and now wanted something else to do. I wasn't ready to give up.

"Bella, we can come back next weekend!"

"Just a little farther, Case, come on!"

"He's not gonna be there, I don't know why you're so desperate."

_How did she know?_

* * *

><p>Casey had a thing for cameras.<p>

Or, she had a thing for pictures. She took them of everything. Any device that took pictures, Casey used. Anytime we went to the corner store, she bought a disposable camera. The camera that my mom had given to me for my birthday was practically hers. I used it all of two or three times, Casey used it a million.

Casey had just come from the corner store where she developed all of her disposable cameras and printed out the pictures on my camera. There must have been twenty envelopes. She barged through the front door and dropped them all on the kitchen table.

She even took my bowl of cereal away from me because she wanted to look at the pictures.

Two hours later, they were sorted, laughed at, and about half of them were taped to the glove compartment of my truck. When Casey was finished, she beamed with pride at her work. I took it upon myself to tape a few to her glove compartment.

"What pictures were here before Casey?" I asked one of the questions I'd been wondering since we met.

"They're in the glove box. You can look if you'd like." She told me as she climbed into the bed of her truck with a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

I opened the box and was greeted with about a million pictures. I took them all out and joined Casey in the back. Casey light up, but didn't even glance my way. She didn't need to see these pictures to remember anything. She remembered every day.

She smoked a cigarette, I looked at her memories.

The first one was of a baby, exactly as Casey had described. Curly blonde hair, twinkling eyes, cute little dimples- just like his mommy.

The next was a woman with gray hair and a kind face holding the same baby, behind her stood Casey laughing at something going on.

Then came a brown eyed, brunette teenage boy with his arm wrapped around Casey.

Then that same teenage boy and Casey holding the baby from the first picture.

Casey and the gray haired woman.

Casey and the teenage boy.

Casey and her baby.

Just the teenage boy.

Casey with her father.

Casey in a cheerleading outfit and the teenage boy in a football jersey.

More of the baby.

There were others, starting from when Casey was little girl all the way up to what I assume was right before she moved here. All of them had their own story and Casey kept them so she would be reminded whenever she glanced at the passenger side. Only when she didn't want to remember, she took them down.

My favorite one was Casey and the teenage boy-only they weren't teenagers. They were little kids. Casey, with her blonde hair braided into pigtails wearing a red cowboy hat and matching boots and the boy, with a black hat and matching boots. The boy had his arm around Casey and he was looking at the camera, but Casey was glancing away.

She was smiling, but at something only she knew.

I flipped it over to look at what it said on the back.

_Casey and Luke  
>Luke's 9<em>_th__ birthday_

"Why did you take all of these off?"

"Why did you take your radio out of your truck?"

"Edward's brother gave it to me." I said with my head down.

"You didn't want the reminder."

Casey didn't want the reminder either. She didn't need to look at smiling pictures and remember a happy time when those happy times didn't exist. She remembered everything clearly just like me. I don't think pictures were very helpful when you were trying to get through something as hard as she was.

"Oh, I got it."

* * *

><p><em>"Casey, what're you doing?"<em>

_"What does it look like I'm doing, Luke?"_

_"Why are you taking all the pictures off?"_

_"I don't want them there anymore."_

_"Casey-"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"At least leave that one. Your dad put that on there before you could even reach the pedals on this truck."_

_"Fine."_

_"Case-"_

_"Don't Luke, just don't."_

* * *

><p>Well, hope everyone liked it!<p>

Chapter 8 is being edited and I'm currently writing chapter 9. Don't worry...the Cullens will come back...soon...(;

Comments, questions, constructive critisism, suggestions? All are welcome! Please Review!(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	8. The Meadow

Hello(: Hope everyone had a great week! I loved the reviews! Thanks you so much for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!(:

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Enjoy(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"I can't today, Bella." Casey told me over the phone.<p>

"Why not?" I whined.

"My foster parents went out for the day and they're paying me to watch the younger kids."

"Casey!"

"Why don't you go visit Jake? I bet he's feeling better."

"Billy said he'd call when he was able to have visitors."

"Yeah, well I don't really trust Billy all that much."

"Why not?" I asked. Billy had been perfectly nice to her up until their conversation on the phone. Even then he wasn't mean, just annoyed.

"I don't know. I just don't. Something else was going on, Bells. Don't you think if Jake got mono then we would have mono too?"

"I don't know."

"We would've because it is highly contagious. Now go see Jake and find out what's goin' on. Then he can go with you hiking."

"Alright, I'll call you later, Case."

"Buh-bye." Casey hung up leaving me to believe that she was right.

Something else was going on with Jake. We would have gotten sick too since we were always together. How did Casey always know everything?

I headed over to La Push to see what was really going on with Jake. The drive over was quick and easy. I naturally found myself going to Jacob's little house. Only the ride was kind of lonely since every other time I came here Casey was with me.

I parked outside the Blacks' house and waited for Jake to come out. I knew he knew I was here. No other truck sounded like mine. I waited, and it wasn't long before he came barreling out the front door.

Only this wasn't the same Jake I had gone to the movies with a couple of weeks ago. This was a whole new man. Jacob had cut his long black hair so it was cropped short. He looked like he was on steroids. I had a good view because the only thing he wore was a pair of black basketball shorts.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Jake bellowed angrily.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling. Billy said you had mono."

"I'm fine."

_Okay._

"Alright, well why didn't you call?"

"I was busy."

_Doing what?_

"Um, okay, well do want to go hiking with me? Casey's babysitting so it would be just you and me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Go home, Bella."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Go home," he said again, getting angrier.

"Jake-"

"Bella, go home! I don't want to talk to you!"

_Not someone else, too._

Jake ran off into the forest, leaving me standing there gaping like a fish. I had no idea what was going on. It was pouring rain and he's running around with no shirt or shoes in the woods. Why didn't he want to talk to me? What did I do?

I didn't know, but I would find out.

* * *

><p>Jake's horrible treatment led me to hiking in the woods searching for my meadow by myself. I didn't call Casey yet because she probably would have insisted I wait to go with someone or go find Jake to yell at him herself. I didn't want to deal with that now. I wanted to hear the voice.<p>

I _needed_ to hear the voice.

So I made my way through the forest in search of my meadow using the map Casey had made. I walked alone trying to think of what was going on with Jacob, but I began to feel uneasy. My breathing became harder. I was getting nervous.

The forest was full of life right now. The rain had stopped, giving some momentary sunlight that the animals greedily soaked it up. The insects buzzed, the birds chirped, but it did nothing to make me feel better. Every little noise left me scared, but I figured it was only because I was alone.

It was until I stumbled into the meadow I was searching for, that I realized how far I had gone. The meadow was the place I was looking for, but it didn't hold what I was searching for. It wasn't as amazing as I remembered it.

Maybe because I was alone this time.

I was _alone_. The word ran through my mind. I was alone here, there was no meadow, this was just a place in the past. Or that's what I knew Casey would've told me if she was here. She would've rolled her eyes and told me to move on.

_Get over it, Bella._

With what Casey would have said in my head, I turned around to make my leave. Fear engulfed me as I noticed a motionless figure standing in the brush. I saw the pallid skin and a rush of hope rocked through my body. I looked at the face under black hair. He wasn't the one I wanted to see.

Then recognition came.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprise pleasure.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember?" I smiled though I didn't know why I was so elated a vampire knew my name.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said to me as he strolled closer.

"Isn't it the other way around? I live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect…When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh," I bit my lip. "They did move on."

"Hmmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

"Something like that." I smiled wryly.

I realized something that was off about Laurent. Carlisle had told me he went to Alaska to be with another _vegetarian_ family. He was supposed to be living with the Denali's who only ate animals. Laurent's eyes were red.

I took a step back, and the red eyes followed.

"Do they visit often?" he asked casually.

"Lie," the beautiful velvet voice whispered in my ear.

This time, I listened to what the voice said.

"Now and again," I tried to make my voice sound as relaxed.

"Hmm, the house smelled like it's been vacant for a while."

"You must lie better than that, Bella," the voice urged.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle you stopped by. He'll be sorry he missed you."

"Really," he asked pleasantly.

I nodded my head. "Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked the first question that popped in my head, but instantly regretted it.

The question stopped him, though.

"Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this, about me killing you."

In the act of inhaling the air, he paused and whipped his head to the side.

"I don't believe it," he muttered.

I looked where he was glaring off to see what enthralled him. At first I saw nothing but trees, then a black shape emerged. It was the bear the Charlie had warned Casey and me about earlier. The bear that killed the hikers, only it wasn't a bear.

"Don't move an inch," Edward's voice whispered.

The black creature growled at Laurent, who looked absolutely terrified. Laurent was backing up into the trees. Why was he retreating? Why was a vampire afraid of an animal?

Suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side was a brown one and a gray one, both just as monstrous as the first one. The gray one's eyes locked with Laurent's as they widened in horror. Before I could show any reaction, two more wolves followed.

The reddish brown wolf closest to me turned his head. Its eyes were dark, almost black, but they looked too intelligent to belong to an animal.

Then another deep growl from the leader caused the reddish brown one to whip his head forward.

Laurent was staring at the pack of wolves with unconcealed horror. I was stunned when, without warning, he spun and disappeared into the trees.

_He ran away._

The wolves weren't as shocked. They were chasing him as soon as he turned around.

And I was alone again.

**(pg. 236-245, New Moon. for the most part)**

* * *

><p>I sped down the street towards Casey's house. I skidded around corners and zoomed through the neighborhoods before slamming on my brakes right outside the Sullivan home. I jumped out of my car and ran to the front door. I started pounded on the door to get Casey's attention.<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" Casey yelled as she opened the door. "Bella! What in the world?"

I ignored her, running through the front door and into the badly painted kitchen. I was still going on pure adrenaline so I began to pace. Casey, who followed me into the kitchen, gave me a funny look. She watched me for a moment before talking again.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"I saw the bears, only they're not bears they're wolves." I said in a rush before collapsing on a chair at the table.

"What?" Casey asked again not understanding a word I had said. "Start from the beginning and talk like a normal person." She demanded.

"I went hiking, you know, to look for the meadow. When I was there those bears that my dad was talking about came, but they're not bears, Case, they're wolves. Really, really big wolves!"

"Wolves?"

"Yeah!"

She started laughing.

"Why is that funny?" I yelled.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" she joked.

"Casey!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please continue." She said, still chuckling at her own joke.

"There were five of them!"

"Five of the wolves?"

"Yeah!"

"What did they do when they saw you and Jake?" she asked, sounding more worried this time.

"They just ran off…and they only saw me." I said not able to look her in the eye.

"Where was Jacob?"

"He...uh...wasn't home when I went over there." I lied; Casey raised her eyebrow, but didn't call me out.

"You went hiking by yourself."

"Yeah…"

"Did you at least find your meadow?"

"Uh, yeah I did."

"Good, now we can move on from that."

"Casey, can I have a cookie?" Cole, one of her foster brothers, asked as he slid through the kitchen in his socks.

"Sure. Want one Bells?"

"Yeah, please."

"You gonna stay for awhile?" Casey asked chuckling.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Later that night when I was at home, I avoided Charlie like the plague. I didn't want him to know that I was in the forest by myself and I definitely didn't need him knowing about me seeing the wolves. So I managed to dodge him the entire night, even during dinner.<p>

Then the doorbell rang.

I didn't know who would come to my house on Saturday at seven o'clock at night. Casey would've, but she wouldn't bother to ring the doorbell. Honestly, she was the only one who would want to see me so I ignored it because I assumed it was for Charlie.

"Bella, would you get the door?" he yelled.

_I guess I'm not ignoring it._

Agitated, I opened the door.

"Jacob?"

* * *

><p>Alright, what'd you think? Comments, questions, construtive critisism?<p>

Please review!(:

Soooo, the next chapter should be out tomorrow. I know everyone is getting antsy for the Cullens to come back, but stick with me, they'll be here soon!(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	9. Early Morning

As always, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and reading. (:

Hope everyone had a great weekend!

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Enjoy(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Jacob, what're you doing here?" I asked, utterly shocked he was the one to visit me.<p>

"Who is it Bella?" Charlie yelled from the other room.

"It's just Jake, Dad!" I yelled back, urging Jake into the house.

"I wanted to see if you're okay." Jake said.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well…you know…because I was really mean."

"Oh," I looked away. "Right, I'm fine."

"Do you think we could talk upstairs?" he asked.

"Um, sure, I guess."

In my room, an awkward silence settled in. Jacob kept glancing around like something was going to pop out and attack him. After a good ten minutes of silence, I got a bit irritated.

"What did you want to talk about exactly?"

"I didn't mean to treat you badly, Bella," he said, sounding genuine.

"Okay."

"So what did you do today?" he didn't ask like a curious friend, there was something else to his question though.

"I went hiking."

"By yourself?" his voice was innocent, but his expression was hard.

"Uh, yeah," I answered confused.

"Run into anything?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"What's going on, Jacob?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"No, there's something going on and I want to know what. Tell me now!" I demanded, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I can't tell you, Bells," he whispered.

"You can if you want to," I told him in a hard tone.

He looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"You remember that story I told at First Beach when you first moved here?" he asked so quietly, I barely heard him.

"Yeah, the one about the Cullen's being vampires."

"Of course that's what you remember," he muttered. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I don't know…"

"I can't tell you, Bella. You have to remember by yourself."

"Remember what?" I asked, totally not understanding what he was talking about.

"Try to remember what I told you before, I've got to go now."

"Wait, Jake!" I called, running after him down the stairs, but he was at the front door before I even made it to the last step.

_Remember what?_

* * *

><p>It was a week later as I lay in bed still trying desperately to remember what it was Jacob was talking about. I had spent every waking moment trying to figure it out, but I just couldn't figure it out. Then I had a dream about the Cullens and the wolves from the meadow. I woke up screaming. There was no way I could go back to sleep, so I kept replaying the nightmare over and over in my mind.<p>

Then it hit me.

The Quiluetes were descendants of wolves, that's what Jacob had told me. Their mortal enemies were the Cold Ones or the vampires. Laurent had been afraid of the wolves in the forest. The wolves didn't seem to be all that keen with Laurent. If vampires were real, why was it so hard to believe werewolves existed?

Jacob was a werewolf.

At my realization, I jumped out of bed. I had to talk to Jacob now, but one look at the clock told me it was only five in the morning. There's no way Jake would be up at five in the morning on a Saturday. There was also no way I could go back to sleep with this in my head.

I couldn't just sit here waiting either. So I started cleaning my room. I changed the sheets on my bed and remade it. I organized my desk and put things that shouldn't be out, away. I refolded the clothes in the dresser; color coded my shirts in the closet, and fixed all my shoes at the bottom of my closet. Another glance at the clock told me only thirty minutes had passed.

That did nothing for me.

"You bored Bells?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

I must have jumped ten feet in the air because my loving father stood laughing his butt off at me.

"Uh, yeah, I couldn't sleep." I told him while trying to get my heart rate to come back down to earth.

"Well I'm off to go fishing. You want to come with?" he chuckled.

"No thanks but have fun and be safe."

"Sure thing Bella, you hanging out with Casey today?"

Casey!

"Yeah I am!" I said a little too excited. Charlie looked at me funny, but went on his way.

Casey would be up. Casey was always up. Casey could keep me distracted until it was a reasonable time to go to Jake's.

I was quick to throw on some clothes and drive to her house. The neighborhood around me was asleep and the Sullivan's house was dark, but I saw the dim light of Casey's bedroom. I saw her shadow moving around behind the curtain. She'd come out of the house in just a few minutes. She didn't like to be alone. She didn't even like that house. Casey left as early as possible and came back as late as she could.

The light went off and I knew she was quietly making her way down the stairs towards the front door. Out she came with her boots on and her hat, looking like the Texan she was. When she turned around and saw me, she didn't look shocked or surprised. Casey expected me.

"What's up buttercup?" she asked as she made her way towards my truck.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep. I figured you'd be awake."

"Well I'm awake. What do you want to do?" She walked around the front of the truck and got in the passenger side before I answered.

"I wanted to hang out with Jake today."

"At six in the morning?"

"Well, I figured we could wait a little while, but head over there later."

"Okay…but what did you plan on doing until then?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I figured you would come up with something."

"Oh, I got you." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you think now is a reasonable time?" I asked Casey, who was perfectly content sitting at the beach.<p>

"I thought it was fine to go at six." Casey told me.

"Yeah, but you're weird."

"Not as weird as you."

_That's probably true._

"Let's just go," I said walking to the truck. Casey followed, not really understanding my rush.

She was silent the entire way to Jake's house. This worried me, she knew something was up. I didn't know what to tell her if she asked. She'd see right through any lie I came up with anyway.

"We should've come earlier." Casey said quietly. I didn't understand why until I saw Jacob sitting there. He was already up.

"Hey," he said as we both got out of the car.

"Hello," Casey said as she made her way to the garage.

"No time for pleasantries, apparently." Jake said looking after her.

"Yeah, you know Case."

I didn't say anything else as we followed her into the garage. Casey was sprawled out on one of the bean bag chairs Jake got for us since we were always in there. Her hat was over her face and if I didn't know any better I would say she was asleep.

"Casey," I called.

"What?"

"Just checking."

Ten minutes later of random small talk, I started to get antsy. I had to talk to Jacob, but I couldn't say anything in front of Casey. Jacob picked up on this which meant Casey picked up on it too. She picked up on everything.

"Hey Case, can you go in the house and grab me a towel?" Jacob asked casually.

"Why do you need a towel?" Casey asked with no intention of going to get it.

"I just need a towel; will you get it for me?"

"No," she said, sitting up straighter in her bean bag chair.

"Please," Jacob asked again.

"No," she said again. Then she looked at me and back to Jake. "If you want to talk alone, all you have to do is tell me."

"Casey, can you leave so Bella and I can talk alone?"

"Yes, I can," she told us jumping up, "I'm gonna go make a sandwich."

"At 8:30," I called after her, but she just shrugged and didn't turn around.

"So you figured it out." Jacob said after we watched Casey walk through the front door of his house.

"Yes," I told him softly.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"You're a werewolf."

"You don't care?"

"I ran around with vampires, this is hardly worse." I told him with a smile.

"What were you doing in the forest, Bella?" Jacob asked seriously.

"I was hiking." I lied.

"How did that leech know you?"

"His name is Laurent."

"His name _was_ Laurent."

"You killed him?"

"Yes, now answer my question."

I groaned. I didn't want to tell Jake about my adventure in Arizona, but I had to now. So I explained everything starting with the baseball game the Cullens had played so long ago and ending right before Jacob and his pack of werewolves showed up in the meadow.

"The woman hunting you, does she have red hair?" Jacob asked looking painfully angry.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Son of-" Jake started, but Casey ran in interrupting him.

"The phone rang so I answered it and it was Billy and we have to go to the hospital!"

"Casey, slow down. Why do we have to go to the hospital?"

"It's Harry Clearwater, he had a heart attack."

* * *

><p>When we were at the hospital for Harry, it was Casey I was worried about. She stood by the wall looking like an innocent child who was scared to death. I knew she wasn't actually with us in the waiting room. She was back in Texas, probably in a waiting room there, wondering if her MeeMaw would make it through, not wondering if a stranger would.<p>

It was a day later, when Casey and I were eating breakfast that Charlie came home. He walked upstairs without as much as a hello. Once he showered and changed he came back down to tell us Harry didn't make it. He kissed both me and Casey on the head before he left to go to the reservation.

Casey's eyes welled up with tears. Her face contorted into a frown. She looked like a heartbroken child. Harry was just a stranger to her. I don't think she ever met him, but this was all too familiar to her. When Charlie said Harry didn't make it, she heard MeeMaw didn't make it.

I couldn't stand when Casey was upset, so I came up with something to distract her.

"Let's go do something," I said to Casey.

"Like what?" she asked quietly while she ate her cereal.

"Remember Jake said he would take us cliff diving."

"I don't think he meant today, Bella."

"Well, let's head down there, maybe he'll take us today."

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked it!<p>

So like I said before, please stick with me, I promise the Cullens are almost back!

I already wrote Chapter 10 and it's been beta'd. I might update tomorrow, but I haven't decided(:

Please Review!

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	10. Hey Stupid

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!(: As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting.

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"I really think we should wait for Jacob, Bells. He said he would come." Casey said for the fifth time as she looked over the cliff's edge.<p>

"That was an hour ago and I'm tired of waiting."

"Can you even swim, Bella?"

"Of course I can swim Casey!" I snapped.

"I think we should wait."

"I think you're chicken."

"I am not chicken."

"Then let's do this."

I watched as Casey looked over the edge again, shaking her head.

"Bella, this is crazy. Do not do this!" an angry velvet voice told me. I smiled to myself.

"I ain't chicken," Casey's accent drawled out again.

"This is ridiculous, Bella. You could kill yourself."

_You wanted me to be human_, I thought back at Edward.

"Come on, Case!" I yelled. I ignored what Casey had been telling me and what Edward had said in my head.

I took a running start before diving into the water.

"Bella!" I heard both the voice actually here and the voice in my head yell at the same time before everything else became a whistle in the wind.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. I twirled around as I plummeted towards the ocean. I sliced through the surface of the water and was greeted by the icy cold. I plunged deeper in to the water, proud of myself for the lack of fear.

Then the current caught me.

I never thought the danger could be the water itself. I only considered the height of the cliff and the rocks below. It began to feel like the waves were fighting me, like they were trying to pull me under. There was no way I could swim out of this and as I fought to keep my breath in the lightheadedness became harder to deny.

My delusion of Edward was there of course, and he begged me not to give up, but my flailing arms were becoming cold and heavy and giving up was starting to look like a really good idea. The dizziness was starting to intensify and the burn in my lungs began to fade as I sunk deeper and deeper in the black water.

"No, Bella, no!" he yelled. My ears were flooded with freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. My eyes began to shut and the last thing I saw before letting the darkness engulf me was honey blonde hair.

"C'mon Bella! Breathe!"

"Smack her again!"

The waterfall pouring from my mouth kept me from catching my breath like the voice told me. Only this voice didn't belong to the angel that was under water with me and neither did the other one. Then a rock hit me right in between the shoulder blades and another flood of water choked out of my mouth.

Black spots blurred my vision and dizziness overtook me again.

The rock banged into my back again and I gasped for my breath.

"Wait, don't hit her again!"

I realized the rock wasn't cold like the water, it was warm. Then I realized it wasn't a rock at all, it was Jake's hand.

My head whirled and black spots covered everything.

"How long has she been unconscious?" This was a new voice. It didn't belong to Casey or Jacob, but it jarred me into a more focused awareness.

"I don't know," Jacob said frantically.

"She's breathing, she'll come around. We should move her so she can warm up." I recognized this voice; it belonged to Sam, the one who found me when Edward left.

"Do none of the guys here own shirts?" I heard Casey ask.

I chuckled weakly. Typical Case.

"Bella!" Jake gasped.

"Hey stupid," Casey greeted me.

I smiled at them. They were dripping wet and Casey was probably freezing just as bad as me.

"Hey," I croaked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"J-j-just m-my th-th-thr-throat." I stuttered out.

"Speak English?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Case," Jake growled.

"It's not my fault she's the dumbest person in the world."

"Let's just get her inside and you can both change into something warm," Sam said. "We can take her to Emily, I'm sure she won't mind lending you two clothes."

* * *

><p>After going to Sam's house, his girlfriend Emily lent us some dry clothes. We ate dinner with the pack before heading back to my house. Casey continued to poke fun about my most recent adrenaline adventure. While it angered Jacob that she wouldn't let up, it made me happy to know she wasn't mad. She was the one that had to dive in after me first. It's one thing to risk my life; it's another to risk Casey's.<p>

The three of us relaxed in my living room watching TV. Charlie was at Harry's funeral. Casey refused to go since she didn't know him and because she couldn't stand funerals. I didn't go because I also didn't really know him and I would feel awkward. Jacob didn't go because he had to 'babysit' me.

Casey was bouncing in her chair, eager to do something. She found no reason to just lay here for the rest of the day. I, on the other hand, was exhausted and refused to move. Jacob glared at Casey because she was encouraging me to do something with her and Jake insisted that I rest. Casey seemed to never need rest.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Casey screamed, jumping off the couch and running to the door before Jake or I had a moment to react.

Jacob flew out his chair. "Leech," he growled.

"What?" I screeched. We both ran towards the door, every horrible scenario running through my head at top speed. "Casey, don't open it!" I screamed.

It was too late. Casey had already opened the door when Jacob got to her. He yanked Casey out of the way and put her behind him. I expected to see Victoria and I was terrified Casey would get hurt, but the tell tale mass of red hair was not there when I looked. It was a short spiky mess.

"Alice?"

* * *

><p>;D<p>

Please review!

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	11. Suicidal Tendencies

Hello(: Sorry for the long wait! I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason..

As always, thank you for the reviews, and adding my story to your favorites and story alert.

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

I hope you like this chapter!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Alice?"<p>

"Cullen," Jacob growled.

"Bella? I thought you were dead." Alice's bell like voice chimed out miserably quiet.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?"

Alice didn't answer. She looked at Jacob and then behind him at Casey who pushed her way in front of him.

"Don't push me," she drawled irritated. "Alice Cullen as in Edward's sister?" Casey asked in a tone that worried me.

"Yeah," I said suddenly very uncomfortable. It may have had something to do with the looks everyone kept throwing me.

Casey snorted. "C'mon Jake," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

Jake let her lead him away, but not before giving Alice a warning glare.

I looked at Alice hard. She was hardly forgiven. She left me with no word and then randomly shows up as soon as I'm fine. That's great. If she was here, where were the others?

She was just staring at me with a weird look of relief on her face.

"Let's go into the living room."

Alice followed me, but when she sat on the couch I scooted as far away from her as I could. She looked hurt by the action, but I felt no remorse.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked in tone that made her flinch.

"I saw you jump off that cliff. I thought you were dead," she said sadly.

"If you thought I was dead, what was the point of coming here?"

She just stared at me.

_Stupid._

"Why did you jump off the cliff, Bella?"

"For fun," I said simply.

"It's fun to try and kill yourself," she said sharply.

"I was cliff diving. It's recreational, therefore, fun!" I said just as sharply.

"You just disappeared after you jumped, I didn't know what happened."

"I got wet."

She gave a heavy sigh which made me smirk.

"JAKE! STOP!" I heard Casey yell from the kitchen.

"Since when do you hang out with dogs?" Alice asked with her nose scrunched up. I scoffed.

"Since you left."

She literally flinched away from me, for the second time.

Ha.

"Bella-"

"Would you just answer the flippin' phone?" Casey snapped loudly at Jacob as the phone rang.

"I'm getting it," he grumbled back.

I glanced at Alice as I stood up. Her eyes took on a faraway look, one that told me she was having a vision. I was curious as to what she was seeing but also as to who was on the phone.

I choose the phone.

"He isn't here." Jacob said into the phone.

Casey looked at me curiously as I walked into the kitchen.

"He's at the funeral," Jake said angrily before slamming the phone back on the receiver.

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he grumbled under his breath. If Casey heard this, it didn't faze her.

"Who did you just hang up on, Jacob?" I asked again.

"_Dr_. Carlisle Cullen," he sneered.

"The dad?" Casey asked.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" I asked Jacob and ignored Casey.

"He didn't ask for you, he asked for Charlie."

"Why did you hang up on him?"

"He hung up on me," Jacob snapped.

"Bella, its Edward!" Alice cried as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh for the love of God!" Casey groaned as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"What do you mean it's Edward?"

"I thought you were dead and I told the family I was going to see what happened. Rosalie told Edward and that was him on the phone not Carlisle." Alice cried again.

At the sound of Edward's name, a rush of pain swept through me, then anger at Jacob for hanging up on him when I was so close to hearing his voice for real. Then I felt the anger at myself for even caring about him.

_He. Left. Me. _

"So? What's the big deal if he thinks I'm dead? It's not like he cares about me anyway." I told her, annoyed with the dramatics.

"Doesn't care about you? How can you say that?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Easy, he told me he didn't."

"Well then he lied, Bella! Of course he cares about you!"

"He does a good job of showing it," Jake grumbled from his corner of the kitchen. Alice shot him a look while I ignored him.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi. I don't know what he's thinking!"

"Why is he going to the Volturi?"

Alice didn't answer me. Again her eyes drifted off to see something no one else saw. Another vision, only this time I wanted to know what it was.

"Alice," I question when her eyes focused again.

"He's going to expose himself," she gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He's going to expose himself to the humans!"

"Why?" Alice gaped at my monotone reaction.

"He doesn't want to live in a world without you," she cried yet again.

"Isn't that what he's already done?"

"Bella, it was for your own good!"

"I think I can decide what is and isn't for my own good," I growled out. "Why should I help him anyway? He left me, not the other way around."

"Bella, please, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but you can't let him die!"

_Let him die?_

I thought of the pain it caused when Edward left me on the forest floor –like I had died and he had let me. I thought of how I could hardly get through the day until I met Casey. I thought about the disappointment in her eyes when she saw my reaction to the phone call. I knew she would think it was stupid to even consider helping Edward. But I also knew if Casey knew this was a matter of life or death, she would understand.

Only Casey could never know the truth which meant she'd never understand.

"Bella please," Alice begged in a horribly pained voice. It made my heart ache.

I remembered Casey's bloodshot eyes from when she told me everything. I remembered the tears that filled her eyes. I remembered wishing that if I could, I would go back in time and save everyone just for Casey, sacrificing anything it would take, including having a best friend.

It destroyed Casey entirely to lose the people she loved. It made me think of Esme, she would lose her son. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie would lose their brother. Carlisle would lose his first friend after joining the vampire world. What would I lose?

_My pride, self-respect and probably Casey's respect._

"Fine," I said out loud, "because I don't want him to die." I whispered.

"WHAT!" Jacob roared.

I heard something fall on the floor in the living room.

"What's goin' on?" Casey hollered.

"We have to go now!" Alice panicked, but her eyes showed her gratitude.

"Okay," I said blankly following her towards the front door. Jacob followed behind and Casey joined our group.

"What's goin' on?" Casey asked again as she watched me put on my shoes and coat.

"I have to go." I told her.

"Go where?" she asked curiously. Casey was casual like she thought I meant the store, but Jake was fuming because he knew the truth.

"Yeah, Bella, where?" he asked in an icily calm voice.

"California," I lied. Jacob knew where I was going, but I couldn't let Casey know.

"That's where the Cullen's live," Casey stated.

"Yeah," I said again, not really knowing what to say, but Casey made it easy by not replying.

"We have to go Bella," Alice urged.

"I'll be back," I reassured both of them, but Casey just looked at me emotionless.

"If you go to him, Bella –" Jacob started, but I couldn't let him finish.

"I promise," I told them, though I wasn't sure what I was promising.

"Bella," Alice urged again. I went to the black Mercedes I recognized as belonging to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," I said to Jake's hurt expression, but he began to stomp away, down the street towards the reservation.

"Jake!" I called after him, but Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Bella we're running out of time."

Casey stood there in my front yard. She looked back at Jacob's retreating figure with sadness in her blue eyes. She looked at Carlisle's car with a blank face, but when she met my eyes I knew the sadness wasn't just for a hurt Jake, it was for me.

* * *

><p>The panic was growing inside of me as we flew over the ocean making our way towards Italy and Edward. Even though I was angry with Edward, I didn't want him to die. Even though I was angry with Alice and the rest of the Cullen's I didn't want them to lose a brother and son. I didn't want it to be my fault that he sought death.<p>

I don't think I could stand that guilt.

I would go to Italy and keep Edward from a permanent death, but I wouldn't just forgive him. I would keep him from exposing himself and then I go back. I would go back to Forks with my best friend and the werewolves. I would only see Edward in my dreams or in my adrenaline delusions.

"I still don't understand what possessed you to jump off that cliff," Alice mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"I did it for fun," I groaned for the third time since we got on _this_ plane.

"I don't see what's so fun about an attempt at suicide."

"I don't see why you have to keep bringing it up."

"I just think it was a stupid thing to do."

"I think leaving me was a stupid thing to do," I shot back.

"Bella –" she started, but I refused to let her finish.

"Don't."

"What about your new friend? The blonde one?"

"What about her?" I snapped. I didn't appreciate her tone of voice.

"Who is she? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl you would hang out with." Her tone insulted me.

"Yeah, well I don't think you know all that much about me anymore and you definitely don't know anything about Casey."

"Bella, I'm really sorry, okay? I'm sorry we left you; it was for your own good. It wasn't to hurt you."

"Alice, only I can decide what's for my own good."

* * *

><p>"You stole this car?" I asked Alice as she weaved dangerously in and out of traffic.<p>

"Yeah, but I must say I really like it." It was a yellow Porsche and I absolutely hated it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked knowing we were getting closer and closer to our destination.

"Well, I can't exactly walk around so I need you to get to Edward. He'll be under the tower and you have to get there fast. You have to keep him from going out in the sun, Bella. Just hold him off until I get there and then we'll take him home." She told me as pushed the car faster and faster.

"It'll be quick?" I asked hopefully.

"That's what I'm going for, but why are you in such a hurry?"

"Well, my dad doesn't exactly know I'm on a different continent."

"Oh, your little friend is covering for you."

"Little friend? Do you mean Casey?"

"Yes," Alice grumbled.

"She's not my_ little_ friend, she's my best friend," I snapped, sick of her attitude.

"Sorry," she said softly, but then we brought to a stop. "Those are the gates."

She didn't wait in the long line of cars; instead she pulled off to the side and continued to drive.

"When we get close, just jump out and get to the tower Bella. We're almost out of time."

"Alright," I said anxiously.

Then when we got up to a guard who stopped us, I jumped out of the car and took off through the gates.

* * *

><p>Well, don't be mad at me. I know she's going to get Edward, but the sooner she saves Edward the sooner Jasper joins the picture(:<p>

The next chapter should be out this week..hopefully.

Please review(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	12. Death Sentence

Okay, so I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait! It honestly took me this long to write this chapter because I just couldn't seem to figure get it out. It's a pretty long chapter though and hopefully you'll like the ending (;

I'll keep it short since you've waited so long!

Thanks as always, special thanks to my beta, winternow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>When you're in hurry and people get in the way, it's the most irritating thing ever.<p>

I pushed my way through the thick crowd of people in red and vampire fangs. At first it freaked me out, but then I realized it was some sort of celebration. The streets were crawling with tourists and I could hardly move. I continued to push people out of my way and in return was greeted with, what I assume, were unpleasantries in languages I didn't understand.

I came across a fountain and directly in front of it was the clock tower. All I had to do was get there, but there was no way around the fountain. Crowds swarmed on either side. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran through the water.

The clock tower was right in front of me, just a sprint away, and I could see Edward. I expected to stop dead in my tracks at the sight of him. I expected to feel lightheaded or as if I had been punched in the stomach. I expected to feel something. There was nothing.

Except maybe anger.

I ran as fast as I could and right as the clock struck noon I crashed into Edward's marble body.

He was so surprised he stumbled backwards and by pushing him as hard as I possibly could, I managed to get him into the shadows of an alley. At first, he didn't react at all, and then he looked down at me in amazement.

"Wow, I didn't even feel a thing. Perhaps, Carlisle was right, I may be in heaven after all…or this could be hell." He said his voice clearer now than it was in my head, but if I was being honest, I liked it better in my head.

"_Edward, you're not dead!"_

"What?" he asked politely.

"_We are not dead!"_

"Bella?" his voice had become serious as he looked down at me.

"_Yes, I'm not dead and neither are you!"_

"Are you really here?" he asked in amazement. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"_I'm here, you're here and we have to go!"_

"Is it really you?" he asked touching my face.

I flinched away, but nodded.

_"Yes, it's really me." I said exasperated._

"I thought you were dead."

_"Yeah, a lot of people seem to think that." I said in a haste looking around to make sure no one saw us._

"But how-"

"_We really don't have time for this. We have to go," I urged._

"What's the rush?" a menacing voice asked.

I spun around, but then Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind him so I was against the wall and he was in front.

**(The next parts will be partly from the book, but changed to fit this story. New Moon pgs. 453- )**

"Greetings gentlemen, I won't be in need of your services after all, but do send your masters my thanks." Edward said as nicely as possible.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate location?" the menacing voice whispered.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Edward said sharply. "I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," another voice spoke, just as menacingly as the first. "Shall we seek better cover?"

I could see now that both were concealed in smoky gray cloaks that reached the ground.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival."

Now he's trying to protect me?

"No, bring the girl," the first voice, Felix, whispered with a leer.

My heart began to race. What was worse was all three of them knew I was afraid because they could hear my heart loud and clear. It was pounding in my ears and there was nothing I could do to slow it down.

"I don't think so," Edward stated in a hard tone.

"I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter. Aro requests to see you and we do have rules to obey," the second voice said, undeterred by Edward's tone.

"Then I'm afraid I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

Demetri sighed irritably.

"He will be disappointed."

"He'll survive the letdown."

Both of the cloaked men strode forward, uncomfortably close, but Edward stood his ground.

"Let's behave ourselves, there are ladies present," a voice coming from the shadows said. Of course I knew it was Alice, as she gracefully made her way towards us. "We're not alone," she reminded them.

Demetri looked over our heads towards the festival, but I refused to look away.

"Let's be reasonable Edward," Demetri said.

"Let's," he agreed, "we will leave quietly with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discuss this more privately."

"No," Edward said with clenched teeth.

"Enough," another voice came from the alley. It was bell like and higher than Alice's.

Felix and Demetri relaxed and stepped back, standing up a little straighter. Edward dropped his defensive position in defeat. This new cloaked figure was no bigger than Alice and she had the face of an angel, minus the red irises, so I did not understand the reactions she provoked.

"Follow me," she said, turning around, not bothering to check if we would.

Alice began to follow and Edward pulled me along. Felix and Demetri were behind us, giving us no room for escape.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Alice." Edward said conversationally.

"It was my mistake, so I had to fix it."

"What happened?" he asked feigning disinterest.

"Long story short, she jumped off the cliff, but wasn't trying to commit suicide. I guess it's a new form of extreme sport."

I rolled my eyes at her, but said nothing. I wasn't sorry that I did it. In fact I wouldn't go back and undo it. It's not my fault she was watching my future, it's hers.

Jane had disappeared then and all I saw was a wall in front of us. Just a wall, nothing else, but then Alice strode forward and disappeared as well. I noticed a hole in the ground, looking like a sewer.

"Alice will catch you," Edward said soothingly.

I would have never guessed…

I let Edward lower me into the hole and kept my eyes shut the half a second I free fell before landing safely, but not so softly in Alice's arms.

They hurried me through the darkness until we came upon a door that we stepped through. I relaxed in the brightly lit hallway, but Edward was tense. I preferred this to the sewer we were in, but it seemed he didn't.

He just pulled me along as I looked at the décor. We were led into an elevator where typical music played in the background, I smiled to myself, and Alice looked at me oddly. The ride was short and opened to a reception area. Paintings of Tuscan country sides hung on the walls while pale leather couches were arranged in a cozy manner.

A human woman sat behind the desk.

I gaped.

"Good afternoon Jane," the woman said, not at all surprised to see us, which included a bare-chested Edward.

"Gianna," Jane replied as she waltzed toward another vampire that looked awfully like her.

"Sister, wonderful job," he said.

"Thank you Alec," she responded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

So confusing…

We kept walking through the open room until we came upon two very large doors. Jane and Alec slipped right through and Alice, Edward, and I followed.

Through the doors was a large circular room, decorated like a castle in ancient times, which I suppose it was at one point. Directly in front, for all to see, were three thrones and three vampires. Only these vampires looked _old. _They had pasty white skin and reminded me of an old folk's home.

The only difference was the long red cloak and bright crimson eyes.

"Oh Edward! It's so nice to see you again!" The vampire in the middle spoke enthusiastically as he rose from his seat. I recognized him as the one named Aro in Carlisle's painting.

"And Alice and Bella are here too! How wonderful!" he cried.

Really?

"Aren't you glad I didn't fulfill your request yesterday, my dear Edward?"

"Yes, I am," Edward agreed, tightening his arm that somehow managed its way around my waist. I held back the urge to move away from him, though. All we needed was to complicate this situation more.

"Oh I just love a happy ending! Don't you Caius, Marcus?" He asked turning back to the other two vampires who still sat on their thrones looking incredibly uninterested.

Aro didn't wait for a reply, he just continued his crooning. "Alice, how did this happen? Your brother seemed to think you infallible."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible," Alice replied with a breathtaking smile. I should have been dazzled, but it hardly affected me now. I honestly didn't care anymore.

"You're too modest!" Aro continued, he was still talking, but I began to space out. Then I felt someone's eyes on me and looked back to the thrones.

One of the vampires was staring at me with a little too much intensity. I stared straight back, slightly frightened and incredibly curious. Edward shifted slightly causing me to lose my gaze. He was looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Ask her," Edward said in a flat voice.

Ask me what? What were we talking about?

"Of course, how rude of me?" Aro crowed, "May I?" he asked me then.

Ask me what!

"Sure," I said softly, even though I had no clue what I was agreeing to.

He glided closer and grabbed my hand gently. Then he closed his eyes and held it tight. I looked over at the vampire that was staring at me before, but the intensity of his eyes had left. Now he looked bored.

"Wow," Aro murmured as he let go of my hand. "Absolutely silent," he said with a smile. "How amazing and frustrating," he shook his head.

"Very," Edward agreed.

"I've been curious if she is immune to Jane's power," Aro said perfectly innocent, but Edward erupted in growls.

"Hmm, calm down now, it was just a thought." Aro said apologetically, yet Jane still took a menacing step forward.

I watched her face as it smirked evilly, but slowly turned to a frown.

"It doesn't work master," she said angrily.

"How very interesting," Aro said again.

"Yes, she's quite interesting." Edward said, glaring daggers at Jane.

_What did she even try to do?_

"I just wonder what she'll be like once she's changed," he murmured.

Changed? I don't think so.

I looked at Edward, but he was glaring at a smiling Aro.

"She will be changed." The other vampire on a throne who hadn't looked at me spoke for the first time.

"Of course she will, Caius. She does know our secret." Aro spoke almost menacingly.

"She cannot be part of our world as a human, change her or kill her. Your choice."

"We'll change her," Alice said immediately.

"In a timely fashion," Aro said.

"Of course, this summer, after the wedding." Alice said again.

I'm sorry, wedding? Who's getting married?

"Wedding," the one who had been staring at me, Marcus, asked.

"Yes, Bella's and mine," Edward told him, casually tightening his hold on me.

I wanted to rip his arm off.

"We'll be checking this summer then," Aro said again. "Do send Carlisle and the rest of your family my regards."

"Of course, Aro, we're so sorry for the trouble." And with that, I was lead out of the castle and back to Alice's stolen car.

And in the car I refused to sit next to Edward or Alice, choosing the back all to myself because right at this moment, I had been sentenced to death and a wedding I was being forced in to.

_This was not happening…_

* * *

><p>"Your friend left you a message," Alice said as we sat in the airport waiting for the connecting flight.<p>

"Your friend?" Edward asked.

"Casey," I told him.

"Casey? You have a boyfriend?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Casey is a_ girl_. And so what if I have a boyfriend? You. Dumped. Me." I shot at him and he looked down miserably.

_He better be miserable._

I silently pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. There were three missed calls and two voicemails. The first call was from Charlie and the others were from Casey. Charlie didn't leave a voicemail. Casey did…

"Hey, I don't know where the heck you are, but you couldn't have left Charlie a note? He called me frantic because he didn't know where you were! Did you forget that he was at his best friend's funeral? Anyway, I told him you were spending the night at my house so you better get back soon 'cause I can't cover for you forever. Oh and you better not blow your own cover, 'cause I don't like lyin' and I don't need your dad knowin' I did." Casey sounded extremely angry with me and I couldn't blame her.

The second voicemail was a lot shorter.

"Hey, I forgot, but be careful." This time she didn't sound as angry, just worried. Like a mom, all she really cared about was my safety.

I was suddenly incredibly angry. I was angry at Alice for looking into my future. I was angry at Rosalie for telling Edward. I was angry at Alice again for coming back. I was angry at Edward for being stupid and trying to kill himself. And I was angry at myself.

"She doesn't sound very nice." Edward said.

"She's a lot nicer than you." I snapped. "How does she not sound nice? She was looking out for me. She covered for me while I had to save you."

"Bella, please understand, I'm so-"

"Say sorry and I'll find another way home."

"But-"

"Edward."

"Okay," he sighed, sounding defeated.

Good, this idiot almost got us all killed.

"Okay, good. Alright, love you too, bye." Alice said into her little cell phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jasper," she said smiling since I was actually speaking to her.

Jasper made me think of Casey.

"How is Jasper?"

"He's good, but he feels awful."

"What were you saying good to on the phone?" I asked ignoring her last statement.

"Jasper told me that the house was all set up."

"House?"

"In Forks," she said simply.

"I'm sorry, what? You're moving back?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what you would want," Alice said in an insulted tone.

"Why would I want that?" I snapped.

_I've been snapping a lot lately._

"Bella, I thought you wanted us to come back." Edward said softly, like he was talking to a child.

"Why would you think that? I was perfectly fine!"

"You tried to kill yourself."

"I DID NOT! I was cliff diving! It was for fun!"

"Bella-"

"Alright, I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm going to call Casey back." I said standing up and walking a few feet away. They would still be able to hear me, but I wouldn't be able to hear them.

Casey ignored my phone call.

I called again, but she still ignored it.

The third time I was ignored, I left a message.

"Hey Case, I'm alright. Thanks for covering for me. I'll be home later tonight. Bye."

I walked back to where Edward and Alice were sitting. It was hard to believe they were ever part of my life or that I ever ached for them to be a part of my life again. Especially the way I was treating them. You'd think that the desperation I had for hearing his voice would be the way I feel at seeing him again, but it wasn't.

I missed him. That much was true. I also missed the Cullens. Somehow though, anger at them had blurred their once perfect image. They were no longer incapable of wrong. They were blemished in my eyes now. Like Casey's crooked tooth, they were beautiful, but still had imperfections. Unlike Casey's tooth, I could not ignore their imperfection.

They left me. Now they were moving back and I'm betting they assumed everything was going to go right back to normal, but I guarantee it wouldn't. Maybe I could forgive them; it was possible that I could be the bigger person. However, forgiveness was earned, not given. I learned that from Casey.

"Sorry is just a word, you know." I said louder than I meant to.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time.

"It's just a word, like green. Green means nothing unless you use it to describe grass or the like. Sorry means nothing unless you truly want forgiveness."

"Bella, we really want forgiveness." Edward said softly, again as if he was talking to a child.

"But are you really sorry?"

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the airport in Seattle, I was relieved. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see Charlie, Casey and Jacob. I wanted to get out of this awkward tension. I had pretty much refused to speak to Alice and Edward on the flight no matter how hard they tried to get me to talk. I had nothing to say to them; therefore I wouldn't say anything at all.<p>

It was easy to get out of the airport since none of us had baggage. As we made our way to the parking lot I realized that somebody would probably be there to greet us and this did not sit well in my stomach.

"Is someone going to be there? You know waiting for us?"

"Yes, everyone is waiting."

Super.

"Why?"

"They want to see you Bella."

"Edward," I said sweetly.

"Yes Bella," he said jumping on the opportunity.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child! I am eighteen years old. Not eight. Got it."

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry," he said like I kicked his puppy.

_That's not what I want to kick…_

When we walked up to the black Mercedes Alice and I had originally driven, I was greeted with the familiar jeep belonging to Emmett. Then as the Jeep came into view so did every other member of the Cullen clan.

The first person I saw was Emmett.

His dimpled grin and childlike look was able to spot a mile away. That and his incredibly large figure. I felt bad for destroying the birthday gift he gave me, but I had to take it out on something. His expression probably would've reminded me of Casey, had his eyes not shone regret.

_He should regret leaving me._

Next to him was Rosalie, with her perfect appearance and permanent scowl. You'd think she'd at least give me a small smile of gratitude since I did just risk my life to save the brother she sentenced to death. Maybe even seem a little apologetic since I earned myself a death sentence in the process.

Then there was Carlisle and Esme, both seeming incredibly happy, sad, grateful, regretful, and relieved all at the same. They both gave me identical sad, apologetic smiles, but that hardly fazed me. I barely glanced at them.

Because then I saw Jasper.

The first thing I thought of was Casey and the picture on her dashboard. Jasper and Casey could be brother and sister, maybe even twins. Then I remembered the last time I saw him, when he was trying to eat me.

Finally, I actually looked at him. His eyes were vividly butterscotch, like he had hunted only moments before. His hair was curly, and the ringlets were slightly damp from the rain outside. His face was devoid of emotion which left me curious. His strong arms were folded across his chest, he wasn't looking at Alice.

He was looking at me.

"Bells!" Emmett bellowed as he flashed in front of me and scooped me into a bear hug.

I hung limp in his arms and half-heartedly told him I couldn't breathe.

It wasn't the same.

"Bella we've missed you so much!" Esme said as she cautiously pulled me into a bone crushing hug that I didn't return.

"It's so good to see you Bella, and thank you so much for saving Edward." Carlisle told me, but got the hint that I wasn't much for hugs right now.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella. Thank you for saving my brother." Rosalie said from her place by the jeep.

I looked at Jasper, but all he did was nod. This of course made me smile. No need for unnecessary pleasantries, something that reminded me of Casey. Don't say a thing if you really don't want to.

When he noticed my smile, he gave me a questioning look, but then gave me a slight smile in return.

"I need to go home." I told everyone.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "You can ride with Edward and Alice in the Mercedes."

No way was I being told what to do.

"No, I'm not a child. I can decide who I ride with, thanks." I paused at all of the shocked expressions and smiled. Then I looked around trying to decide who I chose to ride with, my eyes stopped at the blonde.

"I'll ride with Jasper."

* * *

><p>Well...what did you think?<p>

This was really hard to write for some reason. I know that I kind of rushed throught the whole Volturi scene, but I didn't like writing that part.

The whole change and marriage thing...well that will be explained later.

But YAY! Jasper is back!(: I know it took a while, but now he's here.(:

It shouldn't take long to finish the next chapter.

Please review!

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	13. Choices

Okay, so I'm sure everyone hates me and I'm sooooo soooo sorry that I made you wait this long.

Thanks for sticking with me, reviewing, adding to favorites and story alerts etc. I appreciate you all soooo much!(:

Special thanks to my beta of course, winternow.

Hope everyone had a great Chirstmas! (if celebrate) =)

On with the chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"You choose who!" Alice and Edward both growled at the same time which of course made me smile.<p>

"Jasper."

"Well Jasper can ride with you, Alice, and Edward." Esme said as a way to mediate everyone.

"No, I don't want to ride with Edward and Alice. I want to ride with Jasper. Either I ride with Jasper or I'll call someone to pick me up."

"Jasper's not even comfortable with that,_ Bella_." Alice told me in a patronizing tone.

"Actually, if that's what she wants, I'm fine with it." Jasper spoke up for the first time. In reality, he spoke very quietly, but to my ears, for some reason, he was the loudest one here.

"Okay, well if you remember, I'm human and I get tired so…" I trailed off heading towards the Mercedes. I got in the front seat, ignoring everyone else around me.

* * *

><p>When I chose to ride Jasper, his reaction surprised me because he <em>wasn't<em> surprised at all. Only now in the car, he constantly looked at me from the corner of his eye. I knew he wanted to know why I chose to ride with him, but the truth was there wasn't much of a reason. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I just didn't want to ride with them," I said and he nodded.

I waited a couple of seconds while I stared outside the window. I noticed Jasper drove normally, like a human. He didn't follow the speed limit to a tee, but he wasn't driving like either of the vampires I'd ridden with before him.

Actually, he had driven me once before, but we were running for _my _life so maybe that's why his speed was considered acceptable in that situation.

"I didn't want to be told what to do. That's not going to fly anymore." I spoke again and Jasper nodded again.

It was taking longer to get back to Forks than I expected because of the way he was driving. It wasn't that it bothered me, I was just a little anxious to get home.

"Can we stop at the bookstore in Port Angeles please?"

"Why?" he finally spoke.

I was little taken back. I was just expecting another nod, but when I heard his voice I lost my train of thought. His voice was gravelly, but smooth like honey at the same time and I could hear a familiar twang in it. Just barely there, I had never noticed it before, but now I picked it up. And again, it was so much louder than everything else, even though he spoke quietly.

"Are you from Texas?"

"Where did that come from?" he asked in response.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm from Texas."

"I could tell by your voice."

"Do you hear a lot of people with Texas accents here in Washington?" he asked sarcastically. Now, that I could detect his accent, it was so much more prominent.

"My best friend is from Texas and she's got a major accent." I told him.

"Your best friend, you replaced Alice?" he asked not sounding angry, just sounding amused.

"You can't replace someone who wasn't a real friend," I replied, but he ignored that part.

"So why are we going to the bookstore?" he asked again instead.

"I need a book."

"Obviously," he said blandly.

"It's a piece offering."

"A piece offering for…?"

"My best friend," I said.

"She likes to read?" Jasper questioned.

I thought about it. She's dyslexic, she hates to read.

"No, it's not really the reading; it's the book I want to get."

"What book is that?"

"Motorcycles for Dummies."

* * *

><p>"So am I supposed to feed you?" Jasper asked once we were back in the Mercedes.<p>

We had gotten the book for Casey and sometime while we were searching for the book Edward called Jasper. He was incredibly angry that we took a detour and it was taking so long for us to get back, but I honestly didn't care. After he called, I purposely started taking longer to look for the book, Jasper was totally aware of this, but other than a knowing smile, he did nothing to admit to his awareness.

"Yeah, I'm like a pet, you have to feed me." I said flatly. He just chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't want Eddie boy to get angry."

"Eddie boy can get as angry as he wants, he doesn't own me."

"Right," he said with a smirk.

It was quiet until Jasper pulled through a McDonald's and got my food. Then when I started eating, he spoke again.

"So how was Italy?"

I choked.

"How was Italy?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was your first time right?"

"Oh yeah, Italy was fantastic. It was like my dream vacation to have to go save my ex-boyfriend from a suicidal death and in the process get a death sentence and a wedding."

"Wedding?" he asked. Suddenly his voice sounded distant, uninterested, like this was simply small talk, but his fist tightened minutely on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, Alice told them I would be changed after Edward and I got married this summer."

"So you two are back together."

I snorted.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"No, we're not back together."

"Waiting for an apology then?"

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't want his stupid apology. I don't want to be with him anymore. I only helped save him because it was the right thing to do."

He just smirked.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked suddenly angered with him.

He laughed. "I don't."

* * *

><p>It was later than I expected it to be when I finally walked through the front door of my home. Jasper peeled out of the drive as soon as I got to my door, but I just stood there watching his tail lights disappear into the darkness. Then I stood there staring at my truck and Charlie's cruiser glowing in the moonlight.<p>

I sighed and dropped to the ground with my back against the door. I can't believe this. Why did they have to come back? I had been so desperate to hear Edward's voice, but I don't want him here. I don't want them here.

I was over it. I built my bridge. I was almost done crossing it. Why was Alice even looking into my future anyway? Why did they even care? Rosalie wanted me out of their lives so bad, well now she screwed us all over and we're stuck with each other.

I didn't want to be stuck with anyone!

"Ugh," I groaned as I pulled myself up and unlocked the door.

_This sucks._

"Bells?"

"Hey Dad," I called, confirming my presence.

I walked into the living room to see him slouched in his lazy-boy chair with a beer in his hand, the remote on his belly, and an empty pizza box on the coffee table.

"Um, how you doing?" I asked him, glancing away awkwardly feeling guilty.

"I'm okay, Bells."

"Right, how's Sue and um, Leah and Seth?"

"They're working through it, kid."

I swallowed and nodded uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around this weekend, I know I should've been here."

"Is that what you're worried about, Bella? Don't worry about it; I was on the Reservation all weekend. You left a note; I just wasn't here to get it."

_Casey covered for me._

"Right, but still…"

"No worries, did you have fun at Casey's?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"Stay out of trouble? I know you girls." He joked smiling half-heartedly. I really should've been here. They've been back for only hours and they're already keeping me from someone who really matters.

"Of course, Dad, but I'm beat I'm going to bed."

"All right Bells, night."

"Night." I said softly.

I was totally and completely drained. Then again, who wouldn't be after going to Italy, saving your vampire ex-boyfriend, coming back, all with the thought of school in the morning? Wonderful.

The worst part was I expected to pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I didn't. I lay in bed wide awake with a million thoughts going a thousand miles a second in my mind. I keep thinking about how the heck I was going to get up and go to school in the morning. I try to figure out how I can get Jake to forgive me. I wonder what Charlie will do when he finds out the Cullens are back. I start thinking about ways to dodge vampires. I worry what Casey is going to think about all of it. But most of all, I keep thinking about a certain vampire.

Why did it bother me so much that Jasper didn't care?

* * *

><p>So...what did everyone think? Please don't be dissappointed in this chapter, I know they didn't get to talk very much, but they will no worries. :)<p>

On the bright side, I'm just adding the finishing touches to chapter 14 then I'll send it to my beta and it will be out soon.(:

I just had surgery yesterday so my winter break will consist of writing and reading so hopefully I'll also finish chapters 15 and 16...at least(:

Please review, I really want to know what you all think of this chapter!(:

Oh and Chapter 14 has some JPOV...(;

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	14. Notes

Thanks so much for the great reviews everyone! Thanks for adding and favoriting and all that good stuff too!(:

So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! First its Bella, but then JPOV!(:

Special thanks as always to my beta, winternow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Damage control.<p>

That's exactly what I needed to do. I don't know what I was expecting with Casey. I don't know if she'll be angry or upset, or both. I'm also worried about her curiosity level. I mean what excuse could I give for bolting from home to see my ex-boyfriend because his sister begged me to go?

Even if I came up with something, this was Casey we were talking about. She'd see right through any lie I told.

I was so worried about how Casey would react- not to mention my conversation with Jasper- that it caused my inability to sleep. Now I was exhausted, secretly suffering jet-lag, and incredibly late. All I could do was throw on wrinkly jeans and a sweat shirt and pull a brush through my unruly hair before stumbling down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was expecting an empty kitchen where I would grab a granola bar and run out the door, but instead I was met with a familiar face.

"Case," I breathed a sigh of relief when she looked up from her bowl with an expression that told me she wasn't angry. It didn't scream happy, but it definitely wasn't anger.

"Hey Bells," she said easily and I realized nothing was different.

_Why did you even think it would be? This is Casey._

"Casey, I'm so-" I had started, but she quickly cut me off.

"No harm done, Bella, don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Peachy," she drawled. "Look, Bells, I know you. I know you're thinking that you have to make it up somehow, but you don't. I'm not mad or upset, so don't worry. Got it?" she said strictly, giving me a look that left no room for argument.

"Got it," I repeated, extremely relieved.

" 'Kay, now we're gonna be late for school." She said standing up and throwing a granola bar at me which simply hit me in the chest. She just snorted as she walked away.

"Nice catch."

I smiled to myself, glad that Casey was my best friend. Then I noticed the bag on the counter I had left from last night.

"Hey, wait up Case, I got you something!"

* * *

><p>Casey pulled into the parking lot and hopped out, her dummy book safely packed in her backpack. She locked and slammed the truck door shut as I did the same. Almost immediately, I noticed the silver Volvo I had once spent so much time in, parked nearby. Right next to said Volvo stood Edward and Alice, and of course, Jasper.<p>

Anger swept through me quickly, but Casey interrupted, quickly diminishing that emotion.

"Is that guy with the weird hair, Edward?"

"Yeah," I said in monotone.

"Wonder if he does it like that on purpose," she muttered, probably not meaning for me to hear and definitely not thinking Edward would. By the look he shot Casey and the smirk on Jasper's face, it was clear they were all listening.

So when I started cracking up, Casey's wide eyes, Edward's insulted ones, Alice's disgust, and Jasper's failed attempts at not joining my laughter caused it to roar.

"Someone needs a good shake," Casey teased before looking back towards the Cullen clan. Her eyes were not unkind in any way; she was simply satisfying what little curiosity she held.

"Shut up," I said to her, a few minutes too late. She just rolled her eyes, which were their regular sparkling blue.

"I'm off to class, see ya later." She said giving me a smile before she headed towards her first hour. She was barely three cars away before Edward showed up beside me.

"Good morning, Bella." He said with his typical crooked smile, only instead of making me weak at the knees, it made me want to laugh.

"Morning Edward," I clipped. He glanced towards the school and I followed his gaze to see him watching Mike touch Casey's arm to get her attention.

"Is that your friend?" he asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yes, that's Casey." I replied, still watching Casey and Mike talk.

She smiled at him in a Casey fashion and listened as he talked. I notice Mike seemed a little angry as he spoke to her and Casey's face became confused. Then she looked right at me and then to Edward and back to me. She peered at us from a distance, not unkindly, but her head was tilted in curiosity. Then she grinned at me and winked before looking back at Mike.

"What are they talking about?" I asked unconsciously. I wasn't really asking Edward, I was just asking in general.

"He's asking her if we're back together." Edward said with a sly smile that made me grimace.

"What did Casey say?"

"She said she had no clue and that he would have to ask you for that knowledge."

_I wish she just said heck no, so everyone would leave it alone._

"Can I walk you to class?" Edward asked me offering his arm. I shrugged and walked off completely ignoring him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>JPOV<span>**

Humans.

I wasn't a fan. They were smelly, loud, stupid, and annoying. I really wanted nothing to do with them unless it was for a bite, but of course that's bad form and I can't do that…

Now, because of Alice, Rose, and Edward, I'm stuck back in this rainy hell hole. The people here were honestly less interesting than rocks. I mean seriously, I don't care that Mike texted you last night Jessica and neither does the rest of the world. No need to throw a party because some boy who had yet to rid himself of baby fat sent you an instant message.

High school was bad enough the first twenty times; I don't know why we keep coming back. Half the stuff they teach here I was alive when they first came up with it. We already know everything there is to learn here, we can't be friends with the stupid humans, we can't play their sports, Alice won't even let me mess with them.

Not that she's controlling me; just every time I'm about to she has a stupid vision and gets in the way. It makes this even more excruciating then it already is!

"Alright, settle down!" Mr. Sears yelled as he came in the classroom.

History has always been my favorite subject, but what they teach in high school I can't fathom. Over half of their facts are incorrect and they don't even teach the most important parts. These teachers, Mr. Sears especially, make history the most boring class possible. It's almost as if it's against the law for them to make this part of education interesting.

And seeming as the girl next to me was already asleep, I wasn't the only one feeling the dislike.

Part of me was glad to be back in Forks though. It was getting to be too much with the moping and the blaming and the hating. How do you blame a vampire for wanting to drink good smelling blood when he has to deal with not only his thirst, but four other vampires on top of it? Especially when one of those four just happened to have the bleeding human as a singer… Not. My. Fault.

Edward's self-loathing was ridiculous. Alice's sadness, (and anger at me), was irritating. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett's roller-coaster emotions were unbearable and Rose's lack of interest was actually infuriating. I hate indifference, not as much as self-loathing, but it's a close tie.

Mr. Sears continued to drone on, repeating things that I've heard a hundred times before and the blonde girl next to me sat with her head on her desk sound asleep. Her hair was sprawled out over her arms covering her face from sight. It was obvious that she was sleeping, yet Mr. Sears made no move to wake her, so I just sat curiously waiting for the class period to end.

It was stupid that we had come back here when Bella so obviously did not welcome our return. It was even more stupid that Edward honestly believed he had a chance with her again. Seriously, I could feel her emotions and there was nothing left for him. That's not to say that's how she was when we left, but that's most definitely how she was now.

However, everyone's spirits had risen despite the sadness for the way she treated them at the airport. I, on the other hand, found it all amusing. What did they expect? She was going to jump in their arms as if they hadn't wronged her in any way. Okay, so maybe that's what I expected, but I had obviously misjudged her. Now judging by the way she spoke of Edward and Alice forgiveness was far off the horizon. She was not happy we were back.

To say I was surprised when she wanted to ride with me was an understatement. Being the one who almost killed her the last time she saw us, I figured she'd keep her distance, but she did the exact opposite. As confusing as it was, I had no time to think about it when I got home because I was bombarded with questions of her wellbeing that I couldn't answer as I didn't ask.

"Alright, today we will be starting our projects," Mr. Sears began met with a simultaneous groan from the class. "You will be working in pairs –" cheering, "that I will be choosing," groaning.

I just smirked at the teenage humans.

I noticed Newton nudge the sleeping girl next to me to wake her. She lifted her head slightly to look at him before rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"He's picking partners for our project." He told her and she just nodded. She looked at the blank page she had opened in her notebook. She glanced at my similar blank page and then to Mike's that was full of scribbles.

"Did we take notes?" she asked. I was taken aback. Her accent was definitely Texan. It sounded just like mine used to, just like I remembered my families'. It was slow and lazy and most definitely did not belong in the state of Washington.

"Yeah, you can borrow mine," Mike told her a grin. She just smiled in thanks as she pulled out a water bottle to take a drink.

"Ms. Whitlock, you'll be with Jasper."

She spluttered on her water and choked.

_Whitlock?_

I looked at the now red human as she tried to catch her breath. Newton hit her on the back as a way to help, but she waved off his attempts. Her eyes began to water before she took another drink. I noticed everyone was watching this human with concern. That's what they were feeling as well. She was obviously well liked here.

I looked at this Ms. Whitlock as her breath came back. Her hair was mess of honey blonde curls that held a familiar resemblance. Her face was just as similar, bringing flashes of the past to my mind. Her eyes, though, they were a striking blue. This was not a blue that could be forgotten. This was the color blue that once lit up a town. A color that was known all over the Texas town I grew up in. The color blue that had once glared at Union armies. The same color every Whitlock's eyes used to be. The same color my eyes used to be.

"You okay, Casey?" the teacher asked, but she just gave a weak smile.

"Just fine," she said, in the accent that my family shared generations before she existed.

_She couldn't be a relative of mine._

"All right, Newton with Mallory," Mr. Sears continued on after passing the girl. Mike gave another glance her way before moving to sit with his partner.

I took a shot at this girl's emotions only to feel a lot of pain. Not the physical pain from choking, but pain from something else. It was an overwhelming anguish that almost made my dead heart ache for her. It was a hurt that I didn't realize humans were capable of feeling.

She took another drink and a calming breath, the pain now subsiding leaving only confusion and a vague curiosity. She screwed the lid back on to her water bottle and took another breath before turning to me with a smile.

When she smiled, or rather grinned, memories flashed before my eyes, but they were too foggy to understand. Her eyes gleamed with secret thoughts and her dimples brought back a child like feature that never quite left. One of her teeth was crooked and it suddenly reminded me of the gap I once had between mine.

"I'm Casey Whitlock," she drawled out offering her hand.

I stared at her offered hand, the purple paint now chipping from her nails.

"Jasper…Hale," I hesitated, before shaking her hand. She didn't flinch at the temperature change, but she also didn't ignore it.

"Nice to meet you, you got some bad circulation there."

I smirked, she grinned.

"It, uh, runs in the family." I told her casually.

"I see, how come you didn't take notes?" Her lazy accent was almost comforting.

_Why did I need comfort?_

"It's all up here," I told her pointing to my head.

She chuckled while looking at the notebook Newton had given her.

"You're one of the Cullens, huh?" she asked suddenly.

"I am," I said, gauging her emotions for her reaction. They didn't change. Simple curiosity, unlike other humans, Casey's was genuine, but then she let off another emotion, one that I hated. Indifference.

Casey simply nodded as she scribbled something down in her notebook.

"What war do you wanna do?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, watching her write a word backwards before she looked up at me.

"For the project, what war do you wanna do?" she asked again.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Not the Civil War.

"I find the Civil War most interesting," she said glancing at me.

Of course she did. Though, I doubted two Texans would have what Mr. Sears considered a good project on the Civil War when we were from the losing side.

"Why's that?" I asked, instead of saying no.

"I had an uncle that fought in the Civil War. Well obviously not my uncle, like my great-great-great-great uncle, you know?"

My jaw tightened.

"What happened to him?"

"MIA," she answered simply as she closed her notebook just as the bell rang. "So which one, you choose."

"Civil War is fine, I know a lot about that one." I said my tone unfriendly, but it hardly fazed her.

_This was getting weird._

"You have lunch now or next hour?" she asked now putting the notebook in her backpack.

"Now," I said standing up, but I didn't leave yet. For some reason, I wanted to hear more from this human.

_First Bella, now this one? C'mon Jasper._

"Oh cool, me too. So does Bella… Does that mean the rest of your family have it too?" she rambled on, not awkwardly, that just seemed to be the way she talked.

"Yes, the rest of my family have lunch too." The only emotions I could feel were curiosity and mischief. She wanted to know how this was going to play out.

Casey started to walk towards the door only pausing when she realized I wasn't following. "You coming, Hale?"

It took me back a little when I heard her use my fake last name. Why didn't she use my first name?

"Yeah," I said walking with her to the cafeteria, all the time trying to figure what my family missed when this girl came to town and befriended 'our' human.

_There's no way we could be the same Whitlock._

* * *

><p>What does everyone think? How was Jasper? I'd really like to know everyone's opinions!<p>

Please review!(:

Happy New Year!

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	15. Apples

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I suck at updating. -_-

But anyways.. I just want all of you to know that I love you!(: You guys are awesome!

So as always, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I stood outside the cafeteria doors desperately searching for Casey. So far Edward has showed up outside every one of my classes and walked with me to my next class despite the fact I told him to buzz off. I finally managed to make it out of last period without seeing him.<p>

I frantically searched the mass of faces trying to find my best friend and avoid my ex and his family. When the blonde curls did come into view, though, my relief was extinguished with my jaw dropping to the floor.

Of course Casey wouldn't be walking by herself; she had to be walking with someone I was trying to avoid!

_Why is she so friendly?_

I glared at her as she walked straight towards me with a large smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jasper stood awkwardly eyeing her with curiosity and confusion. He seemed like he was trying to decipher something about her, which I totally understood. Sometimes I felt like Casey was a big puzzle, but the problem was she was missing a few important pieces so I couldn't make out the picture she portrayed.

"Hey Bella," Casey sang out.

"Casey." I growled, which of course just made her smile grow and her eyes flash with mischief.

"Bella," Jasper nodded to me politely, I noticed that he looked me over, but his eyes returned to my best friend; again trying to figure her out. I smiled softly, not really in the mood to talk to him after our car ride together.

"Guess who has history with me," Casey drawled out with a grin before she walked off through the cafeteria doors.

I looked at Jasper who was now staring at me. I just shrugged and followed her to the lunch line with Jasper close behind me.

"You buyin' lunch, Hale?" Casey asked as we joined her in line.

"Hale?" I asked confused.

"Hale, that's his name."

"No, his name is Jas-oh, never mind." I said quickly when I realized why she wouldn't say his first name. Her everlasting smile faltered slightly before returning to normal. To anyone else it would have gone unnoticed, but to me it was a very big problem.

"So are you buying lunch?" I said casually, trying to correct the mistake I had just made.

"Um, yeah." Jasper said, giving me an odd look. He wanted to know why, but that wasn't something I was going to share.

"So we're partners on the history project," Casey told me, filling the now uncomfortable silence, while the lunch line crawled forward.

"Oh, what's the project?"

"Gotta pick a war and do a bunch of research," she said simply. I grabbed a tray and Casey started loading it with food.

"So I'm assuming you're doing the Civil War," I said knowing for a fact that the only way Casey could know more about that war was if she actually lived it.

"Duh," she told me, placing a cup a fruit on the tray.

I looked back at Jasper who had been silently watching our exchange with a small smile playing on lips. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he just shook his head the smile not leaving.

"Is that all your eating?" Casey said a little too loudly. It gathered even more attention than we already had.

Jasper looked down at his tray in shock. There was just a piece of pizza and an apple on the tray.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" he asked curiously.

"Casey could eat a whole horse for lunch and still be starving next hour." I told him before Casey could go on a rant about eating your fill.

"Whatever." Casey said putting a cupcake on the tray. "I'm healthy."

"Okay Case. She also has a metabolism faster than a freaking race car." I told him and he just laughed seeming genuinely amused by us.

We paid for a lunches and Casey led us out of the line, but stopped short and looked at me. I looked around at the tables immediately seeing Edward and Alice. They were looking expectantly at me, like I would just automatically sit with them. Like nothing had changed.

_Yeah right._

"I want to eat outside."

Casey's nose wrinkled up. "It's cold outside," she grumbled, but began walking to the doors that led to the picnic tables.

I followed her secretly wondering if Jasper would eat with us, of course any question I had, Casey always found answers, whether I asked them out loud or not.

"You eatin' with us, Hale?"

He looked back at the table where his wife and brother sat looking incredibly angry, before he looked at Casey, giving her a small smile. Then he looked at me and winked.

"Sure Casey," he said walking past me and out the door Casey was holding.

_What. The. Heck._

I glared at Casey as I trudged past, but all she did was smirk. I really wanted to know what she was doing. Why on earth would she want a Cullen to eat lunch with us? Had I not made it clear enough that I wanted nothing to do with them? No, of course I did, Casey reads me like a book…

"You plannin' on walkin' any farther?" Casey asked, but I hadn't even realized I stopped.

"Casey," I started to say.

"Bella," she said back.

I glared at her, she chuckled, and Jasper glanced our way from where he was already sitting at the picnic table. Casey went to the table and sat across from Jasper. I watched as she went to speak then her eyes widened.

"Hey! You have the food!" she hollered at me once she realized there was no lunch to dig into.

That made me smile though, and gave me a small ounce of relaxation. Whatever Casey was planning had to be good, she had to know exactly what she was doing. So when I sat down and she smiled, I remembered that she was still Casey and I was still Bella. I still didn't need any of the Cullens.

And I had no idea why I forgot this…

"So we have a lot of time to do the project." she told Jasper as she bypassed everything on the tray and went straight for the cupcake.

"Healthy Case?" I teased, but she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, but certain parts are due at certain times." Jasper replied to her statement as he twirled his apple around on his tray.

"Isn't one of the things due Friday?" Casey asked around a mouthful of cupcake.

I looked at Jasper's reaction, expecting disgust or distaste, but only finding amusement.

"Yeah, the outline for everything we're putting in the project."

"Can I see that apple?" Casey asked totally blowing off his response.

"Sure," he said handing it to her, "when do you want to start researching?"

"Whenever, I'm not busy," she told him while examining the green peel, "ever do the thing where you twist the stem and see what letter you end up with?" she asked me.

"Uh no," I said glancing back at Jasper.

"Never! What about you, Hale?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jeez guys! How do you not play this at least once in your lifetime? All you do is twist the stem and say the alphabet, whatever letter you're on when the stem comes off is the first letter of someone who likes you or someone who you like or someone you'll end up with. There's different ways to play, but we always did the someone you'll end up with." She started twisting it and saying the alphabet. "I always used to try and get L," she added softly in between a twist.

I don't think she really meant for anyone to hear or think I'd been listening that closely to her.

"R, whose name starts with R?" Casey asked as she held up the stem.

"Rosalie," Jasper said.

"I think she's looking for a guy," I told him with a smile.

"Rosalie?"

"My sister," Jasper told her.

"Oh," Casey stared blankly at him for a minute, "anyone else, preferably male this time?"

Something was off about Casey's smile, but I knew it was because she never had to come up with anyone else besides Luke since she always ended up with L. And since there was never anyone else besides Luke, this was truly a hard thing to think about.

"I don't really know a lot of R people," Jasper told her, but I knew he could feel her emotions right then.

"There's Ricky, but I think he's a sophomore." I offered.

"Ricky the sophomore sounds good to me." She smiled and tossed the stem away. She handed Jasper back the apple before pushing the tray away from her.

"So when did you want to start the project?"

"Today works for me or tomorrow," Jasper told her.

"Okay, I know the library is closed today so we'd need a place to go. I'd say my house, but foster homes crawling with little kids aren't the best place for doing your homework."

"You can come to my house," I offered, but then realized that might be awkward to Jasper so I blushed brightly. Of course, Casey noticed.

"I always do my homework at her house, that's why she's offering. Although I don't think your brother will be very fond of the idea."

"I'm sure he'll survive," he said looking directly at me.

"He'll just have to," I said with an edge to my tone, though it wasn't directed towards Jasper.

"Okay, so it's decided, after school we go to Bell's and do our outline. That should be really easy. We'll probably get it done tonight and not have to worry about it the rest of the week!" Casey rambled as she gathered our trash.

She went to throw it all away, leaving Jasper and I awkwardly sitting together. He was looking at me, but I was avoiding his gaze completely. He cleared his throat which made me jump slightly in surprise. I glared at him in return and I was about to say something, but Casey was back.

"Well, I'm heading to class," she chirped before skipping off to the next class.

"Bella," Jasper said, his tone revealing a question he wanted to ask.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"How did-" he began to ask, but was promptly interrupted.

"Mind if we interrupt?" asked an icy voice next to us.

_I do now._

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Please review!(:

So just want everyone to know what's coming up. There's gonna be a lot of chapters with Bella and Jasper of course. (: And there's also going to be coversations with Casey/Jasper and Casey/Bella. In case anyone was wondering..

Thanks,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	16. That's Not Me

So last night I got really mad because I tried to post this chapter but FF was being difficult and wouldn't let me! But whatever. :P

Thank you for the reviews and adds and whatnot!(:

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"The bell's about to ring," I told them as I stood up.<p>

_As in, I mind very much that you want to interrupt._

"Why didn't you eat lunch with us?" Alice asked, seeming genuinely hurt.

"I wanted to eat outside."

"Since when do you like eating outside?" Edward asked snidely, as if I couldn't possibly like something he didn't know about.

_That's funny._

"I don't know, maybe since you left." I shot at him with a pretty mean smile, if I do say so myself.

Edward's face distorted into shock, but Alice continued on.

"Jasper, why didn't you eat with us?" this time she asked in anger.

"I wanted to eat outside too." He told her simply, which I could tell only added fuel to her angry fire.

"I'm going to class," I announced standing up and ignoring both of them. Then, as an afterthought, I added, "I'll see you after school Jasper."

When I walked away, I heard an angry hiss of words come from Alice's mouth.

* * *

><p>"And I didn't even know what she was talking about!" Casey went on about something that happened earlier in the day. "It was just ridiculous!"<p>

I just laughed at her exasperation. All through study hall, Casey continued on and on with this story, describing in detail every little bit that happened. It was times like these that I realized how much I never really fit in with high school students. I always felt like the outsider looking in, like I was missing an important piece of myself. I thought I had found it when I met Edward, but how wrong I had been.

Now, while I still don't understand this gossip talk that Casey sometimes subjects me to and my life is still a soap opera with the supernatural, I don't feel as lost as I used to.

"What up, Hale!" Casey called as she climbed into the bed of her truck. Jasper, along with Edward and Alice, were by their car across and down a few spots from us, so attention from the entire parking lot was now focused on this conversation.

Whispers going back and forth. He's back. Are they together again? Casey knows them? Blah. Blah. Blah.

He waved at her goodheartedly which made Casey grin and move on to something else.

I looked on for a couple extra seconds before joining Casey in the truck. She was already smoking a cigarette by the time I sat next to her. She was gazing straight ahead, but her eyes were unfocused. I knew this meant she was in her own little world. A world that only she could ever see.

Today must have been really hard for her, even if she won't ever admit it. Meeting someone named Jasper was definitely not helpful with the bridge she was trying to cross. In the cafeteria, when I saw her smile fall, it set off alarm bells in my head. She already knew there was a Cullen named Jasper, but it must have caught her off guard in class. Now she has to spend time with him on a project, with the reminder constantly nagging at the threads of her heart.

_How do I help that though?_

I slipped a cigarette out of the carton; not because I wanted an adrenaline rush, I was definitely over wanting to hear Edward's voice, but because it was a silent way of telling Casey that I was here. It was a way to tell her to let me in to her little world because she's my best friend and the last thing I want is for her to be upset. I could tell when the corners of her lips turned up that she knew what I was saying.

That doesn't mean she'll listen.

As soon the lighter touched the tip, Casey's truck was surrounded by the two biggest idiots in the world.

"Bella," Edward scolded me like I was a child, but Casey interrupted before he could shove his foot any farther in his mouth.

"Hey, Hale!" She greeted again, flicking the remainder of her cigarette away, now completely part of reality.

"Hello Casey," he said in the kindest tone I'd ever heard come from him.

_Not that I've heard a lot…_

"Hello Bella," he greeted me too as I brought the cigarette to my lips. I just nodded at him. As long as he was nice to Casey, I would be nice back.

"So are you coming with us or you gonna go home and then drive over?" Casey asked, and then she fully registered everyone around her because her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Is this _Casey_? I don't think we were properly introduced last time we met." Alice said suddenly a little too sweet.

"Yes, this is Casey." I told her. Who else would it be? It's not like anyone really had time for introductions before either.

"Alice and Edward, right? Good to meet ya," Casey told them, looking them directly in the eye. She searched their faces; looking for something only she would find, but it was evident she couldn't find it. She glanced at Jasper and he met her gaze. There was no silent conversation though, because Casey's eyes darted straight back to Alice's.

"You too," Edward bit out.

Casey laughed. "Yeah, I can tell."

I looked over at Jasper who was now in what looked to be a painful concentration. His eyes were glued to Casey, but it wasn't a look of hunger. It was confusion almost. It looked like he was fighting a headache. It was weird the way his eyes closed to himself of whatever he was feeling. I had the strong urge to ask about it later, but I know it's none of my business.

"You smoke now too, Bella?" Edward asked me returning to his previous scolding, ignoring Casey's laughter.

"Yupp."

"Where did you pick up such a bad habit?" Alice asked looking not so discreetly at Casey.

"I didn't pick anything up." I told her, "I started a lot of things when you left. Stop thinking you know me, because you don't anymore." My voice was calm, my tone menacing, and I climbed out of the bed of the truck to look at her in the eye. "I'm not that weak little human you want me to be anymore," I whispered so Casey wouldn't hear.

"I'm going to go home and then drive over, Casey." Jasper answered her earlier question noting the change in mood.

"Okay!" It didn't seem to bother her that it took so long to get an answer, she just smiled in thanks.

"I'm starving! I was so busy teaching you two how to play that game I only ate a cupcake!" Casey told him incredulously. "You too, you didn't even eat your pizza!"

I laughed at that and was met by glares from Edward and Alice. Jasper's eyebrows went up in surprise. He looked almost impressed in her noticing such a nontrivial thing. He didn't look worried about her noticing this like the other two did. Casey noticed a lot more than she ever let on.

That's Case.

"It's not exactly good food," he said, and this was an honest statement. "I'll eat when I get home." Probably another honest statement.

"Yeah ain't that the truth! Bella can we make sandwiches?"

"Sure Case."

"Want us to make you one, Hale? It's peanut butter and jelly." Casey offered.

"No thanks, I'll have some left over pizza that doesn't taste like plastic." He told her with another kind smile.

"Alright," she said with a laugh. "C'mon Bella, my stomach's about to eat itself." She jumped out of the bed of the truck and went to the door. "See you later."

I didn't even acknowledge them as I went around and climbed into the cab.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and I went to get it while Casey ate her sandwich. I opened the door to Jasper whose curls were blowing with the breeze. The cold slipped through the opening and chilled my skin, but I offered a slight smile and greeted him.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey," he said back.

"She's in the kitchen, eating her sandwich," I told him and a smile came to his lips.

He followed behind as I walked back to the kitchen. Casey looked up while she took a drink of milk and waved. She stood up with her empty plate and glass and washed them in the sink quickly.

"Ready, Hale?" she asked sitting back down in the same at the table.

"Yeah," he sat across from her.

Casey pulled out a notebook and a pen from her backpack and slid them over to Jasper.

"You write," she told him.

"Okay."

I noticed neither one of them had books or a laptop, no way to do research. They obviously already knew their fair share of information on this project and since I'm not a history buff this would be extremely painful to sit through.

"I'm just going to go do my homework." I said before slipping out of the room.

Thirty minutes later I went to start dinner and they were arguing over something.

"That's irrelevant." Jasper told her.

"No, it's not! I really think we should include it!" her words always seemed to draw out more when she serious.

He looked up at me as I came in, his face one of bewilderment. He obviously had never argued with a human- especially one that gave him such a run for his money. I smirked at him, my eyebrows rising, his coming together in defeat. However, he smiled- almost fondly- and began writing whatever it was the Casey wanted down.

_He's been smiling an awful lot lately._

"Fine, we'll include it, but I doubt it will fit when we get farther in to it."

"We'll just see." Casey said, but this time she smiled in triumph.

"Are you done already?" I asked gathering Casey's attention.

"Oh yeah, it was easy!"

Jasper closed her notebook and slid it back across the table.

"I better be going then," he told us, getting up from his seat.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." Casey started for the door, not even waiting for Jasper to follow.

"Bye, Bella," he said quietly.

"Bye, Jasper."

He went out the kitchen and through the window I watched him walk to his car and wave at Casey. She of course waved back, probably said a joke because Jasper chuckled. Then he waved at me and was gone.

"So Bells," Casey started when she came back in, "what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked almost defensively while getting out the things to make dinner.

"I mean, the Cullens are back. The sister comes, you go to California, then the whole family comes back. Why?"

I should've known Casey would ask some questions. Usually she lets things go easily, but of course she would be curious about this.

"Esme doesn't like the city."

"So because she doesn't like it they can just up and move?" Casey asked, clearly noting the ridiculousness of it.

"They have a lot of money."

"Apparently." Casey hopped on to the counter. "So how do you feel about it?"

And just like that she went from curious to concerned.

"I don't want them here." I said honestly. "I don't know how to ignore them when they're always there."

"Don't ignore them."

"What?" Has she lost her mind?

"Don't ignore them. I didn't tell you to go to be friends them, just don't ignore them. Seems to me like Eddie boy is wallowing in his own self pity. Let him. Let them grovel. It doesn't hurt anything."

"I don't want to forgive them, Case."

"Then don't, I'm not saying to."

"So what are you saying?"

She looked at me for minute, considering something before she answered.

"They expected that girl I met in Study Hall; make them see that's not you."

She let her words sink in as she jumped off the counter, conversation over, and sat at the table.

"Will you help me with my math?"

_Make them see that's not you..._

* * *

><p>"Hey girls," Dad greeted when he came in the kitchen.<p>

Dinner was ready, the table was set, and Casey was just putting her finished math homework away. Our conversation long done, moved on to something else because Casey made her point and now I just had to understand it.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hi Dad," I said getting up to get the lasagna out.

Once we all had food on our plates, we all started eating; Charlie put down his fork and looked at me.

"So Bells," why does everyone keep starting conversations like that? "I saw that the Cullens are back."

Casey coughed to mask her laugh. I kicked her underneath the table which only made her grin grow.

"Yeah, they are." I wasn't interested in having this conversation. I was done talking about them.

"I guess Esme didn't like California all that much."

I just nodded. Casey's eyes were wide, listening with amusement.

"So have you talked to Edward?" Charlie didn't even try to hide his disgust when he said Edward's name.

"He's tried to talk to me, but I haven't really listened."

"Good, keep it that way."

"Okay," I said easily.

"So how was school?" Another conversation over, but I noticed the look Casey gave me.

She had something to add.

I expected her to voice, whatever it was she wanted to say at dinner as we cleaned up, but she didn't. She was talking about a movie that was coming out this weekend. She seemed to have temporarily let it go for whatever reason. Then when she went to grab the plate I was handing her, my thoughts zeroed in on something else.

"Casey, what happened to your hands?" I asked noting the pale lines scarring her palms.

"What, those are old." She said shrugging my worry off.

"I've never noticed them before."

"It's not like people spend a lot of time staring at each other's palms." It was a joke, Casey's way of avoiding something deeper.

"What happened?" I pushed.

"I fell," she gave me a smile, but I knew that meant drop it.

_This can't be good._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Case, what are you doing?" Luke asked as he came out to the porch.<em>

_"Sitting," she answered blankly, not looking up to meet his worried gaze even though she could feel it burning through her skull._

_"You're bleeding." He knelt down quickly to assess the damage._

_"I know."She still didn't meet his eyes._

_"What did you do Casey?" _

_"I fell."_

_"Let me see." He said going to hold hands that were scraped and bloody._

_"No!" Casey recoiled as if he burned her, because she felt that he had._

_"Case, let me help you." Luke tried once more to grip her wrist._

_"You can't help me!" She snapped, jumping up from her place on the porch step._

_"Casey?" Luke went to follow, but she dodged his outward hands._

_"Just leave me alone, Luke." She began to walk into the house, blood still dripping from the wounds on her knees._

_"Casey," he called out taking a step forward._

_"I said leave me alone!" She screamed and this time he listened._

* * *

><p>:o<p>

Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm wasn't really sure about this chapter so..

Next chapter should be up soon!(:

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria(:<p> 


	17. Discussion

I suck I know! I'm so sorry! I was facing major writer's block for a while, but I'm good now!

Then this would've been up a few days ago, but my laptop broke and I lost part of the chapter so it actually wasn't going to end this way but I couldn't rewrite what I lost.

Again, I am sooo sooo soo sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get chapters out more often but I don't have a lot of time and school is about to start again for me.

Thank you to everyone who is still with me! Thank you for being patient, but I'm sorry that you have to be. As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Please enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The clock was moving at an awful slow pace. The teacher is in a horrible mood today, so one word and you got a detention. I finished all of my homework at the beginning of the period, but now I'm definitely regretting it. Casey was picking at the chipped green polish on her nails and I was chewing on my pen. I'd take a nap but Ms. Gonzalez already gave a kid detention for that and another kid one for having his phone out, a third one got it for her IPod.<p>

I started tapping my pen against the table and after about five minutes it catches Casey's attention. She shoots me a look so I stop, but she still stares at me. I just shrug because I'm so bored I feel like Study Hall will never end. Her eyes flick to the clock, mine follow, there's only ten minutes left. I huff; I swear it had just been twenty-eight minutes left.

Casey chuckles quietly but still receives a glare from both Ms. Gonzalez and me. She rips a paper from her open notebook and scribbles something on it before sliding it my way.

_Anxious?_

I glare at her again, which makes her smile grow like always.

Since it's Friday Casey and Jasper turned in the first part of their project so they were assigned the next part. They both agreed to get started after school, but this time they were going to work on it at the Cullen's house. Casey decided that she wanted me to come with her. I do not want to go.

_No!_

She laughs quietly at my response.

_Defensive!_

Hardly.

_Shut up Casey!_

She smiles again and crumples up the paper just as the bell rings.

"Ready to go, Bells?"

No.

"Yeah," I tell her.

Outside we see Jasper and of course Alice and Edward as well. Edward has decided to park next to us or at least as close as possible now and since he waits to leave he beats us to the truck every day, so there's no dodging him. Casey thought this was hilarious on Wednesday when she realized what he was doing, she also realized that it takes every ounce of his control to tolerate her so she greets him sweetly every chance she gets. Alice is even worse, so Casey is even sweeter.

"Hello Edward, hello Alice!" Casey greets as she skips towards them.

"Hello Casey," they both say with tight smiles.

"Hey Hale," she drawls in her normal tone, not the overly sweet one she had just used.

"Hey Casey, how was your day?" Jasper asks her politely, clearly getting used to her way of pushing boundaries.

"It was great, and yours?" she asks in return, hopping on top of the tailgate of my truck.

"It was fine, thank you. Bella how was your day?" he asks me this time.

"Good, thanks."

"And how was _your_ day Edward?" Casey asks ever so curiously.

"Fine, thank you." The words are the same as Jasper's but the tone is incredibly different.

I shoot him a glare full a daggers.

_Better be nice to my best friend, Eddie boy._

"How 'bout you Alice?"

"Fine thanks," she clips out. "So Bella, you're coming over right?"

"Just until Casey and Jasper are finished."

"Great, we have so much catching up to do!" she trills, as if that's actually going to happen.

They better do their project fast.

I don't respond to Alice, I just stare at her until I hear Casey speak.

"C'mon! It's Friday, let's get this stupid homework done so we can start the weekend!" she jumps off the truck goes around to open the passenger door. "What're we even doing this weekend, Bells?"

"I don't know, hang out Jacob?" I only say it to bug Edward, but Casey's eyes light up at the suggestion. She obviously misses Jake, neither one of us has spoken to him all week but I'm pretty sure he's still angry with me. Not that I could blame, I'm still a little angry at myself.

"Alright! See ya at your casa, Hale!"

The slamming door signals that we all need to get on Casey's schedule.

"See you in a few." I say before following Casey's example.

* * *

><p>Driving on the familiar road to the Cullen house wasn't so bad. I actually feel pretty proud of myself when we pull into the drive and feel no ache in my heart. Excitement and butterflies don't swell through my stomach and a smile doesn't even tug at the corner of my mouth. I feel nothing but a familiarity and indifference to this place now.<p>

Casey, on the other hand, reacts completely different. She's gaping like a fish, eyes about to fall out of her sockets, and she turns to me with a look like I'm crazy.

"_This _is their house?" She doesn't wait for my response; she just jumps out of the truck.

She stands there just staring. When Jasper steps out on the porch, she doesn't notice, but he smiles at me. Then he watches her curiously, probably taking in whatever emotions she's feeling. Edward and Alice come out to the porch as well and I hold back a groan of annoyance. Jasper's eyes shift to me with a smirk. I give him my best "shut up or I'll smack that smirk right off your face" look.

"Hey Casey," Jasper calls still grinning at me.

"What?" she says a little surprised because she didn't even notice him standing there.

"Take a picture, it last longer."

It's a typical Casey statement she always uses when people stare and I've heard her say it to Jasper quite a few times this week, so when Jasper throws her words back at her, I laugh. Casey's eyes light up to an even brighter blue and she purses her lips.

"Fine," she nods. We watch as she takes out her cell phone and snaps a picture of the house. "Should last a lifetime."

"Great," Jasper says with a smile.

Casey grins back and then looks at me.

"Ready!"

I just nod and follow her up the drive to the porch. Edward and Alice offer me, and only me, breathtaking smiles that I don't even bother to acknowledge. However, I do return the kind smile that Jasper gives both me and Casey. Casey follows Jasper through the front door and I follow her.

We stopped there though because four others stood waiting for us.

They just stared at me with cautious smiles. Or rather, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett stared at me with cautious smiles and Rosalie just glared at me like normal. Then their attention shifted to Jasper's fake throat clearing.

"Casey, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and my other brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper introduced.

"Nice to meet y'all." Casey said genuinely. All but Rosalie offered a hand to shake, but her distaste didn't faze Case a bit.

"This is Casey," Jasper told them with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear." Esme told her as they all responded politely to her.

When introductions were finished Casey turned to Jasper, but then smacked her forehead. "I forgot my backpack!" She ran back out to the truck without another word.

I watched her through the front door trying to block out thoughts of what I knew was going to be a long couple of hours.

"She seems very sweet," Esme complimented kindly. I didn't look at her or even say anything back; I just nodded and continued to watch Casey make her way back to the house.

"She is," Jasper told her.

I shifted my gaze to Jasper for a second to find him staring back at me.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Casey blew out as she ran back through the door.

No one replied to her. I knew they were all looking at Casey, but for some reason my gaze was stuck on Jasper's. His stare didn't falter from mine, he wasn't even blinking. I was confused. In fact every time I'm in the same room as him, I feel confused. Jasper took a breath to say something but Alice beat him to it.

"Come on Bella, we have tons of catching up to do!"

I sighed, Jasper clenched his jaw, and Casey looked at me like I had three heads.

"Yeah let's get workin' Hale. It's Friday, there's things to do, people to see!"

"Do you have a lot of things to do and people to see, Case?" Jasper asked her jokingly.

"Absolutely! Right Bella?"

"Yeah whatever you say Casey," I smiled at her and she winked.

"C'mon, I don't got all day Hale. Where are we doing this?"

"The living room," and with that Casey and Jasper were gone.

Well, gone from my sight, I could still hear Casey; her voice has a tendency to carry.

"She's really lovely," Esme complimented again. I don't know if she really meant it or if she was just trying to get on my good side, but this time I actually smiled back.

"Well Bella, we really do have a lot to talk about. Would it be alright if we discussed some things?" Carlisle asked oh, so politely.

"Don't think I have much of a choice, Carlisle."

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat awkwardly and led us all into the dining room far enough away that Casey wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about.

Edward and Alice clearly wanted me to sit by them and I almost considered sitting by Esme or even Rosalie, but instead chose the far end of the table away from every single one of them.

"We want to start by thanking you Bella for going to get Edward. We also want to apologize for the danger that we put you in," Carlisle spoke very seriously.

"Yeah, this isn't a council meeting. You can cut the crap. I know what you really want to talk about and that is the fact that I'm human, but a certain idiot promised that I would be married and a vampire very soon. I'm not putting up with this anymore. It's my life and I'm going to control it. I'm not going to be your pawn and play along in your little games. I run the show now."

Appalled is the perfect word to describe Carlisle and Esme's faces. Actually, it perfectly describes all of their faces. Although, anger leaked through Edward's face and some hurt from Alice's. Emmett was clearly trying to hold back a smile and Rosalie was just full out smirking.

_I wonder what Jasper thought of that. _

"Right, of course Bella, we never intended to make you feel that way. It is your life and we do not run it. However, this is a real problem. The Volturi know that a human is completely aware of our world. Generally, there is only one solution and that would be your death, but Aro recognized your power as a human and he can only imagine how strong it would be if you were changed. The Volturi don't give second chances or even first ones, but they have agreed to let us change you."

"And if I don't want to be changed?"

"Bella, what are you talking about? You begged me only a year ago to change you!" Edward reminded me.

"Well, that was a year ago Edward."

"Bella, I'm sincerely sorry, but you don't really have a choice. I understand that you control your life and how it goes, but if we don't change you they will kill you." Carlisle says grimly.

_Well that changes things…_

"Fantastic."

"If we don't change you and they don't kill you than Aro will have you changed and you will become a part of the Volturi guard. I can see that much," Alice says with a far off look. If she can see that much, why can't she see that I'm not going to be her friend again?

"I read his mind. He's dangerously intrigued with you Bella. He wants you in Volterra; don't give him a reason to have you." Edward says, only instead of completely ignoring him I actually think about what he says.

"They'll start watching you Bella. They will see what means the most to you. Your father, your mother, even Casey, if we don't go through with what Alice and Edward promised they'll take you and kill your family. There's no stopping them." I was surprised at how straight forward Carlisle was being with me.

"Super."

"That's all you have to say? They're telling you that no matter what, your life is over, and all you have to say is super and fantastic?" Rosalie said completely amused with entire conversation.

"What would you say, Rosalie?"

"I don't think I would ever find myself in your situation."

"Alright, well we're just going to say that super and fantastic are the correct responses right now."

She smiled at me; it may have been the first time ever. Or at least the first time I could tell it was genuine.

"So let's just get this whole thing straight, shall we? First, I move here and meet the sweet, caring and wonderful Cullen family. I fall in love with Edward, become close to all but two of the family members, and learn their huge secret. I discover that there really are vampires! And one itsy bitsy accident happens and Prince Charming over here dumps me, like it's my fault!"

"This new family that had so kindly adopted me as one of their own then leaves me without so much as a good bye. I definitely expected at least a fake crying fest. So I spend some time being a typical teenage girl, only I went a little overboard with the melodramatics. I find a new best friend, a real best friend, and along the way discover that along with vamps there are werewolves."

"Sooo, sounds like I'm doing okay, right? Having fun, moving on, and some stupid psychic decides to look at my future, freaks out, someone else decides to tell a certain ex, but don't worry Edward you get the award for going overboard with the teenage dramatics! And who came running back to me? The little human didn't seem to mean much to you until she could do something for you. Let's remember who saved whom. I consider us even Edward, you may have saved me a few times more, but wait my recounting is not done yet!"

"I now have to be changed by this summer and married to a man that I don't even want to sit at this table with let alone spend the rest of my life with. Thank you so very much Cullen family! You guys are great!"

I leaned back and took a deep breath. I realized I was angry, but I didn't realize just how angry until now. If vampires could cry, that's what Esme would be doing. Carlisle was obviously trying to stay neutral, but it's clear that I got to him too. Emmett looked like I ran over his puppy and at the same time like he was going to take out every member of this family. Rosalie almost looked like she felt guilty while Edward and Alice looked like their hearts had been broken.

"Bella, we never meant to make you feel like this." Esme whispered sadly.

"I know."

"We are so sorry Bella."

"Of course you are."

"Bella," Esme spoke again.

"There's one thing I'm looking forward to."

"What's that?" Jasper came in, no Casey in sight.

"Where's Case?"

"On the phone. What are you looking forward to?"

"Being a newborn so I can kick Edward's ass."

I felt something familiar going through me and then Casey walked in completely oblivious, I recalled a look my mom had on her face after my ballet recital even though I totally sucked my mom was still proud of me. The feeling was pride coming in waves just like when he tries to calm me down.

I looked over at Jasper who was just looking at me with no emotion on his face but his eyes, much like Casey's, sparkled with delight. I wondered if this was a secret exchange or if everyone else knew what Jasper was doing.

From the look Edward was giving not only Jasper but Casey as well, their thoughts clearly stated how they felt.

"Who were you talking to Case?" I asked still not able to look away from Jasper.

"Fosters, they wanted to know what I was doing tonight and where I was going to be."

"What did you tell them we were doing?"

"Nothing, as long as they know I'm with you they really don't care." She said with a chuckle.

"Did you guys finish?" I asked looking at Case this time. She wasn't even looking at me though, she was staring at Esme.

"Not quite," Jasper said looking at Casey as well. "This part isn't due until Tuesday though."

"Are you going to finish today or later?"

"Today," Casey said coming back to the conversation. "Let's get it done, Hale!"

Casey left the room and Jasper gave his family a look before following behind.

I looked at Esme curious as to what Casey had seen. She looked sad and tired maybe even a little angry but it didn't seem directed towards me. She looked back at me just as curious.

"Why was she looking at Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Not a clue," I told him wondering the same thing myself.

"She was thinking about her mother," Edward said.

For some reason it angered me that Edward had listened to such intimate thoughts from Casey's mind. I suppose he can't really choose, but still. If Casey knew that he read her mind, she'd be furious.

"What about her mother?" Esme asked softly.

I glared at Edward for sharing. Maybe he can't help hearing it, but he sure can help telling others about it.

"She was thinking about how her mom had left because she didn't want her and you adopted five kids because you wanted them."

"No more," I told them. "That's Casey business, not yours."

"Her mom left her?" Carlisle asked.

_What part of no more did he not get?_

I ignored him completely. Then I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just stayed silent.

I could hear Casey chatting with Jasper, her laughter chiming out every now and then. I heard them argue about their project some more just like they did at my house. And just like at my house, Jasper conceded to Casey because who can really say no to her?

I notice the Cullens stayed silent as well. They were listening to the conversation going on in the room too only they were hearing all of while I only caught bits and pieces.

Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and even Rosalie were completely amused. They looked so enthralled with it. I could see why too. Casey was just someone you automatically liked, but I think the true amazement came from how Jasper reacted to her.

Everything she gave, he gave right back to her. If she teased him he teased her right back, if she was sarcastic he was sarcastic right back, and he was always patient and nice. I never saw him frustrated but he usually seemed confused. Most importantly, I've noticed that Jasper's thirst was no longer an issue. He never seemed be uncomfortable around Casey or me. He didn't struggle at school either.

I remember the first time I saw him, when Jessica was telling me about the family; he had seemed so concentrated almost angry, then when I realized that he was trying to control himself I understood, but now he seems laidback. He doesn't seem to be worried about that anymore even though the rest of the family did.

"You know what Hale," I heard Casey begin, but I didn't catch the end of it.

"Why does she keep calling him Hale?" Alice growled out in aggravation.

"Why does it matter?"

It was the question that I was about to ask, but the words didn't come from my mouth.

They came from Rosalie's.

"Because that is not his name!"

"I like it. Maybe she'll call me Cullen!" Emmett said happily clearly defending Casey.

That made me smile.

I was still angry with the family. I was angry with Emmett. He was my big brother, but he left me just like they did. He didn't say goodbye, tell me what was going on, call me, or make any effort to contact me. He didn't have to listen to Edward, it's not like he could stop Emmett of all people from doing whatever he wanted to do.

Yes, I was still absolutely angry with him, but I was starting to lose that anger. As much as I tried to deny it to myself, I really did miss Emmett and it was getting harder and harder to even pretend to hate him. A part of me never wanted to forgive, but then another part already had.

"Can we please get back to the problem at hand?" Edward snapped at everyone.

"I thought we had discussed it very thoroughly." I sighed.

"We need to come up with a plan, Bella."

"I do have a question for you, Bella." Carlisle spoke up while I glared at Edward.

"What?"

"How did you find out about the werewolves?"

"The same way I found out about vampires, I figured it out myself."

"They're dangerous Bella. They have no control over themselves. If they were to change too close to you, it would kill you." Edward started in on me.

"Shut up."

Emmett laughed.

"Ohhh and while you're making plans I should tell you, the whole Volturi thing might not be our only problem."

"What's the other problem dear?" Esme asked.

"Victoria is back."

* * *

><p>I will be trying my hardest to get updates out on a regular basis!<p>

Please review and tell me what you think!(:

Thanks for reading

-Victoria(:


	18. Telling Jake

I'M BACK (:

Okay I know, long time no write. I suck but I had really really REALLY bad writer's block. But I'm good now!

This chapter is pretty short but don't be too upset because I already have chapter 19 written and ready to go. It'll be out later this weekend.

To the beautiful readers who are still with me, thank you for your faith and I love you.

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Casey was humming along to a song that only she could hear while popping M&amp;M's in her mouth every now and then.<p>

"Where did you even find those?"

"In my bag," she sang out before throwing one at me.

We left the Cullen's house not too long ago, after Casey and Jasper finished working on their project. Now we were heading towards Jake's house. Not only did I call and get no answer, Casey called and got no answer as well. I tried convincing her that he wasn't home and if he was he clearly did not want to hang out with us, but she could have cared less.

"Even if Jacob isn't home we could just go to Emily's. We haven't seen her in a while." She suggested.

"Okay," I told her unsure if Emily would want to see us either.

"So did you get all caught up with the family?"

"I guess."

"You guess? That was kind of a yes or no question Bells." Casey grinned to show she was just kidding.

"Fine, yes, I did. How was working on your project? It sounded like you were having a good time."

"Yeah, Hale's pretty funny. He's sorta different around his family though. Did you notice that? Her voice trailed off when she looked down at her now empty wrapper.

"Different how?" I pushed.

"I don't know. Like he talks and jokes around with us but with them I don't even think he breathes. He just doesn't seem the same around the Cullens."

I wasn't sure how to respond. Jasper was always reserved and chose to observe rather than participate. It was true that Alice's personality just overshadowed his. Then being an empath, the constant shift in emotions probably didn't do much for his sanity so the best thing to do is stay calm. I'm sure he's also pressured not to breathe around them because of what happened on my birthday.

I never saw Jasper get angry, sad, or super happy. I saw him protective, calm, and thirsty. I did notice the change in Jasper that Casey was talking about though. He was definitely different around us. He seemed happy when he was at my house or on the occasions where Casey gave him no choice but to sit with us. He even joked around. Jasper was actually really funny once you got him talking. He was just as funny as Emmett, if not funnier.

When we first got to the Cullen house, he was the same Jasper I remember from before my birthday, but once he and Case went in the other room away from the rest of the family he was "Hale."

"It just seems like he's more comfortable with us than with his own family." Casey added after the silence had gone a beat too long.

Why was he more comfortable with us? Why did he act so different? He had never acted this way around me or anyone before.

"He never acted like this before."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked while she dug through her bag.

"He never acted more comfortable around me or different at school. He never even got close to me like he does now and I'm talking about distance."

"Maybe it's Edward."

"Huh?"

"Maybe Edward is what kept him away. Now that you stay away from Edward, he can get close to you."

It was ridiculous how spot on Casey always was. I knew Edward always wanted him to keep his distance because he was so new to the diet. Obviously Jasper listened out of respect for his brother. While it was ridiculous and controlling, it was Edward's way of protecting me and Jasper probably respected that since he wouldn't want anything happening to Alice.

But since I want nothing to do with Edward, it really doesn't come down to respect for his brother's girlfriend. I want to talk to Jasper and there's no one keeping us apart. Only Casey came up with this conclusion without knowing the reason as to why Edward kept Jasper and I at a safe distance.

Casey figured out I wasn't going to respond any time soon so she went back to humming until we pulled up to the Black's house. She jumped out of the truck before I even put it in park and ran to the front door to knock. Casey's incessant knocking was silenced by Billy answering that door.

The look on Billy's face was caution. I expected that when he looked at me, but I didn't understand why he was giving Casey that look.

"Hey Billy! Is Jake home?"

"Hello Casey, Bella," he nodded at me, "Jake is sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's like 6:30, why is he sleeping?"

"I suppose because he's tired."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wake him up!"

Billy sighed but wheeled himself out of the doorway and made no move to stop her as she headed towards Jake's room. I followed a little farther behind and stood in his bedroom doorway as Casey silently kicked off her shoes and in one leap she was on his bed jumping up and down.

At first he didn't move at all and Case shot me an amused grin before she grabbed a pillow and smack him right on the head with it. Jake jumped up and out of bed in one quick, confused movement then he realized exactly who was smiling brightly and standing on his bed. He groaned and picked up a different pillow to throw back at her, but she caught it easily.

"Wakey wakey!" she crowed before laughing and jumping off the bed. Jake glared at her, though I noticed the oncoming grin that he was trying to bite back.

He ignored me completely.

"Put a shirt on," Casey said picking up the first thing she saw and handing it to him.

I felt awkward. He clearly was not happy to see me. I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. However, Casey was never one to let a problem go unsolved.

"So here's the deal, you two are going to go out to the garage and talk everything out," Jake tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't have it. "I know you're angry Jake which is why you are going to do what I say. I'm going to make sandwiches for everyone and you better have forgiven each other and moved on by the time I come out with yours."

"Casey," I started.

"Don't want to hear it! Now get! I want to have fun on my Friday night!"

Neither one of us made a move to leave the room, but when Casey raised an eyebrow we both hurried to the garage.

Once in the garage, Jacob grabbed a soda but still refused to speak to me. He stared at me though with hard, angry eyes. I stared back not knowing what to do or say. I could apologize for leaving, but it doesn't change the fact that I left. It wouldn't change the fact that I gone back to the vampires even though I didn't want to.

"So you saved your precious leech," Jake sneered. I flinched a little not used to this side of Jake.

"I wasn't going to leave him to die Jake."

"Why? Isn't that what he did to you? He left you in the woods as good as dead anyways."

"Maybe I did it for my own piece of mind. How would you expect me to sleep at night knowing I could've prevented his suicide?"

"Whatever, so you're back together then." He wasn't asking, he was assuming.

"No," I growled out, "we are not back together."

"Oh," Jake looked at me, the anger seeming to melt away slowly.

"I'm completely over Edward."

"So you're done hanging out with bloodsuckers?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Not exactly," I sighed.

"Why?" It was his turn to growl.

"Jake, you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"I have to be changed."

"What!?" He yelled crushing the can of soda with hand.

"I'm human, Jake, and I know all about the vampire world. That's against the law."

"The vampire law? Who made that up?" he asked incredulously.

"The Volturi."

"The who?"

"They're the ones who are in charge. When I went to save Edward they found out I was alive. Usually they would've simply killed me, but they decided to give us a second chance. I have until summertime."

"And what if you aren't changed?"

"If they don't get word that I'm changed, they could start watching me. They'd go after the people I love like Charlie and Casey and you. They would kill you in a heartbeat and then change me and I'd have to join their guard."

Jake sat steaming for a moment.

"So you'll die and leave Charlie without his daughter and Casey without her best friend," he said harshly.

That stung.

"I don't have much of a choice in it," I snapped.

"You did when it came to saving him."

"I did the right thing whether you believe it or not."

"Are you going to sleep better when you realize that you'll have to fake your death? You're going to do that to the people that you love the most and who love you just as much?"

"Stop it Jacob!"

It was hard to breathe. I knew these things were true and I should be thinking about them, but I didn't want to. I wanted to keep it in the back of my mind and postpone the future for as long as I could. I can't believe not even a year ago I was willing to give up my entire life for what I thought was love.

"I'll figure it out. I still have time."

"You've been with them and you brought Casey with you. You both smell horrible."

"It wasn't by my choice, but thanks a lot." I said with an eye roll.

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?"

"Casey is partners with Jasper on a project. They were working on it."

"Which one is he?"

"The blonde one," I told him picturing Jasper's wavy hair.

"He's one of the new ones?" Jake sighed grouchily.

"Okay, times up!" Casey said before I could reply. She handed me a plate with one sandwich and Jake a plate with two.

"So did you work it out?"

When neither of us answered Casey sighed.

"Jacob, Bella is a big girl. She can do whatever the heck she wants to do. So let it go." It was Casey's 'end of conversation' tone that I wish so badly that I could mimic. She grabbed a soda and took a drink before glancing at a very stunned Jake.

"Alright," he sighed.

And that was the end of the conversation. We sat in the bean bag chairs, Jake and I eating our sandwiches, Casey drinking her soda, and things were as normal as they could possibly be in my life. I was spending my Friday night with my two best friends; there were no werewolves or vampires, no death on my horizon, no lies or secrets. Casey and Jake managed to keep me laughing for hours; all my troubles had seemingly disappeared for the night. And when midnight rolled around and Casey and I headed home I realized this was the happiest I've been since the Cullens came back into my life.

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it! It's great to be writing this story again.<p>

Please review and let me know what you think!

Also, I'm looking for stories to read so if you know any good ones or if you're writing one, let me know. I'd love to read them.

Again, chapter 19 will be out later this weekend.

Thanks for reading,  
>-Victoria (:<p> 


	19. Differences

Hello everyone! Hope you had/are having a great weekend. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, etc. It always makes my day. (: I apologize if you didn't like the last chapter, it wasn't my best, but things are going to start moving faster and we're going to see a lot more Bella/Jasper. I promise!

Also, thanks for the story suggestions!

Special thank to my beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Casey had pointed out the fact that Jasper acted differently around us I kept a close eye on him. I found myself irritated because I couldn't prove her wrong. He <em>was<em> different around us. He also started eating lunch with us every day and walking with us to class. Edward and Alice's glares had never been so hateful. Edward's were pointed at Jasper and Alice's at pointed at me.

"Hey," Jasper greeted me as I sat down at our lunch table.

"Hey," I smiled looking around for the other blonde, "where's Casey?"

"With Mike Newton," he pointed at the table across the cafeteria where Casey was standing.

"Why," I grumbled under my breath but of course Jasper caught it.

"Well, he started out asking about you but when she started to walk away he switched the topic to Jessica Stanley."

"Oh," I said, suddenly feeling very badly for my best friend.

Jasper was writing in a notebook while spinning a pear in his other hand. He felt me staring and looked up with a smirk. He raised his eyebrow and I blushed like an idiot. Jasper chuckled but continued to look at me.

"I have something to ask you," I blurted out.

He smiled, "I can tell."

I looked into his eyes, noticing their shimmering gold color, while I tried to put my thoughts into words. He stayed silent, patiently waiting for my question. If it was Casey, she would have told me to spit it out already. Edward would have continued to say my name softly to urge the words out. Jasper instead went back to his notebook after a few silent breaths. I knew he wasn't uninterested in what I had to say, he was just giving me time to say it.

"It's just that you're different now. You're not the same Jasper I knew before my birthday, but not a bad different, a good different. I mean, I thought you hated me before but now I feel like we're friends," I rambled off quickly trying to get the words out.

Jasper was staring at me with raised eyebrows and a shocked expression. I spoke so fast he probably wouldn't have understood had it not been for his vampire hearing.

"I guess my question is why? Why are you different?"

He considered my question, turning it around in his mind before giving me an answer. Whenever Edward would do this I always felt like he thought my question was stupid and I'd try to take it back. Jasper didn't make me feel this way. I could tell that he was taking my question seriously. He seemed truly as puzzled as me.

Before he could give me an answer, Casey returned to the table.

"I swear that boy is obsessed with you. Or maybe he's writing a book about you." she said as she stole some fries from Jasper who just pushed them closer to her.

"Not hungry again today, Hale?" she asked taking a handful of fries this time.

"I already ate," he smiled at her, "I got those for you."

"Oh, well thanks!" Casey offered me some but I shook my head. Her phone chimed signaling a text. She gave an exasperated sigh as she stood up mumbling something about Mike needing to grow a pair and walked back to his table.

Both Jasper and I watched her walk away in confusion.

"You would think he would figure out that she's not going to gossip about you no matter how many times he asks."

"Ugh, what does he want to know?"

"He keeps asking about you and Edward, you and me. Casey is getting really irritated."

I just laughed. I've gotten nothing but dirty looks from Mike and his little crew since the Cullens returned even though I have completely ignored Edward and Alice.

"To answer your earlier question Bella, I have no idea. I never hated you but Edward didn't want me near you. He didn't think I could handle it, neither did Alice or anyone else in the family for that matter. Then I had to work with Casey and apparently you two come as a pair."

I smiled at that.

"It's not that I didn't like you, it's just I didn't know you or really understand you. I never got the opportunity to know you either. I like you though and I'd like to think we're friends."

"Me too," I said releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I felt relieved knowing that he never hated me but when he said he liked me I was blushing crimson.

"Hey," Casey muttered in an exhausted voice. She gave a pre-Madonna sigh before gently falling to the bench in a heap of curls.

"You okay there?" Jasper asked in a voice fit for an older brother watching his younger sister in amusement.

"I'm dreadfully unentertained with this place." She 'dreadfully' tried speaking in a fancy voice but her southern accent just made it a laughable attempt.

"Its school Case, it's not supposed to be entertaining."

"Says who?" she argued.

"That physics book," Jasper answered pointing to the ugly, green-covered, waste of tree jutting out of Casey's backpack. She hardly glanced at it before she shoved it right off our table.

"What's the most interesting place you've ever been, Hale?"

Jasper considered this then looked at me before answering. "Here."

Casey eyed Jasper and I with suspicion.

"You two were having a serious conversation and I interrupted!" she jumped up and grabbed her backpack. "Please continue and then tell me everything later Bells! Bye Hale!" she sung as she ran off.

"She goes so fast sometimes," Jasper said with a perplexed look on his face.

_Trust me, I know._

* * *

><p>We didn't finish our conversation. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and he walked me to class where I met a very unimpressed Casey. When I told her I asked if we were friends she rolled her eyes. When I told her that he said yes, she smacked me on the arm.<p>

"You ask all the wrong questions Bells," she drawled. "Have I taught you nothing?"

I didn't know what questions she was talking about and she didn't give any further explanation. After school, Casey left pretty quickly to get home and babysit the younger kids at her house. She and Jasper would be over later though, to finish their project.

At 4:30 Jasper arrived at my house carrying his backpack and looking very nice in his white t-shirt. He caught me staring, which led to a brutal blush on my part, but he said nothing. He just smiled and asked how I was doing. I made a snack while he got all the things out for his project. He had the majority of it since Casey doesn't like to carry things.

I started my math homework while Jasper went back to whatever he was working on earlier in his notebook. Casey texted me and said she'd be a while because her foster mom wasn't home yet and she couldn't leave the kids.

"Case is going to be late," I told Jasper as I put my phone down.

"Bella," Jasper began ignoring my comment, "I have a question."

I suddenly hated my best friend for being late. The tone of his voice led me to believe this was not a question I wanted to answer and the way he was looking at me confirmed it.

"Why did you go to Italy?"

"To keep Edward from killing himself," I told him honestly.

"That's the only reason?"

I sighed.

"What other reason would there be?"

"Do you still want to be with him?"

I looked at Jasper who was now staring at me with blank eyes.

"No, I don't." I said more sharply than I meant too, but after Jacob I was done with these questions.

Jasper nodded but I could tell he wasn't done.

"He wants to get back with you."

"Did he seriously put you up to this? Is he a twelve year old girl?" I growled.

"What? No, he didn't put me up to anything. I'm asking for myself."

"Well, why do you want to know?"

He went to reply but the door slammed and Casey was in the kitchen with a pizza, looking thoroughly exhausted. We both stared at her as she dropped the pizza on the table and her butt in the chair. Then she inhaled a slice of pizza, took a gulp of my soda, and put her head on the table.

"So what are you guys talking about?" she asked with a yawn.

* * *

><p>I haven't been able to get Jasper off my mind since our conversation about Edward. He never told me why he was asking those questions and it was driving me crazy. Unfortunately, Casey and him turned in their project four days ago so there would be no more study sessions. I felt like it also meant no more time with Jasper and that bothered me more than I understood.<p>

He still "ate" lunch with us but there was an awkward tension between us due to our unfinished conversation. It had been over a week of relying on Casey to run all of the conversations. Of course, this was easy because it's Casey and talking is kind of her specialty, but today was different. Today, I arrived at the lunch table to find Jasper sitting all by himself. I didn't say anything when I sat down, instead, I desperately searched the cafeteria for Casey's mess of blonde curls.

"She's finishing her test," Jasper answered the question I hadn't asked. "She fell asleep while we were supposed to be taking it and every time I woke her up she would give me this glare that literally made me feel like I was burning."

"Yeah, she's not one for being woken up," I told him then grumbled, "but she loves to wake others up."

He smiled then turned his attention to the fort he was building with his fries. I picked apart my pretzel then separated all the colors in the pack of skittles I had gotten from the vending machine. After about ten minutes of awkward silence I took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know you can still come over and hang out," I started out with a strong voice but then he looked at me and I blushed, "if you want," I mumbled without looking at him.

_You are so dumb._

"I want to," he said still looking at me.

I looked at him to see if he was messing with me but he seemed completely serious. He gave me a grin that seemed a little shy but I might have just been imagining that.

"How about tonight?" he suggested.

"I think Casey has to babysit," I told him cursing her in my mind.

"So it can just be us," he said standing up.

I stared at him in shock then it dawned on me he was standing because the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I stood up so quickly I almost toppled over.

"Y-yeah sounds good, I'll see you later," I stuttered trying to get away quickly without tripping.

"Wait, Bella," Jasper called causing me to spin around a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeah?"

"What time?"

"Oh, um, 5?"

"Alright, see you then," he flashed me a smile and then walked away.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Please review and let me know!(:<p>

Chapter 20 will be out sometime this week and it's all Bella/Jasper time!

Thanks for reading,

-Victoria (:


	20. Movie Night

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I totally lost track of time! I was in Las Vegas last weekend so I didn't get a chance to update it and then this week just went by really fast! Also, my beta and I were both having major computer issues.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. (: To everyone who has been patiently waiting for Jasper/Bella alone time, here you go!

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CRAP So I updated it and realized I deleted the first sentence by accident so this is me replacing the just posted chapter lol! Sorry**

* * *

><p>"What is your deal?" Casey whispered harshly.<p>

She was referring to the freak out I had been having since lunch. I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since because I was jittery and nervous. I honestly couldn't figure out why Jasper had this effect on me.

"Nothing," I whispered back with a blush. Casey gave me a weird look.

"Did something happen at lunch?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head embarrassed but her eyes widened like she had figured out a mystery.

"Did something happen with Jasper?" she whispered in an eager voice.

"If by something you mean I was super awkward and dumb then yes," I sighed miserably.

"Well what happened?"

I told Casey all about lunch and she beamed at the idea of Jasper and I hanging out.

"Is it a date?" she asked excitedly.

"No it's not a date!"

"Why not? You like him," she whispered.

"No I don't!"

"You so do! And this is your chance to make a move!"

"Casey, I don't like him and there will be no move making!"

"Girls," Ms. Gonzalez warned. We both sunk down in our chairs guiltily. Casey waited until our teacher went back to grading papers before she spoke again.

"What are you guys gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably watch movies," I told her but immediately regretted it when I saw her mischievous smile.

"We can go rent movies after school. I'll pick them out for you," she said with a glint in her eye.

"Miss Whitlock," Ms. Gonzalez said sharply, "do I need to separate you and Miss Swan?"

"No ma'am," Casey said shooting me a glare like it was my fault that she was incapable of keeping her voice down.

She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and started scribbling on it. Then she folded it and passed it to me.

_Hale and Bella sitting in a tree  
>K-I-S-S-I-N-G<em>

I crumpled it up and stuffed into my bag as the bell rang.

"I'm going to kill you." She just grinned.

Casey chatted about Mike asking Jessica out as we walked to the parking lot but stopped midsentence.

"Looks like they just found out about your "not" date," Casey said staring at across the lot at what looked like a very heated discussion between Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Let's just go," I told her pulling her to the truck.

"Bells, I forgot he was with Alice," she said looking genuinely upset at the thought.

I didn't realize how much the thought upset me too.

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock, I opened the door to find Jasper looking incredibly hot in a black t shirt and jeans. Then I blushed madly for having that thought which caused Jasper to laugh.<p>

"Why are you blushing?" he asked trying to mask the humor in his voice.

"I'm not," I said quickly, turning away from him. "Come in."

"So what's plan?" he asked as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Well, do you like movies?" I asked and he nodded. "I rented some movies for us to watch. Casey picked them out though so if you don't like them blame her."

"Okay, well now I'm a little scared," he looked at me curiously, "are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah," I answered once I realized he must have figured it out with his gift since my stomach never growled, "it's been a while since I hung out with a vampire. I've gotten used to eating with the people I spend time with."

"Well, I would eat with you but I don't enjoy dirt. I'm kind of picky," he said with a wink.

"Glad to know I'm good enough for you." I wondered if my kidding had gone too far, but he just laughed.

"You should be I only accept the best."

It was a relief that we could joke about what happened on my birthday. Of course, I never blamed Jasper but I knew by the haunted look in his eyes he blamed himself. I hoped that joking about it would break the barrier his guilt had built.

"I'm sorry that we left Bella," he said in all seriousness.

"I'm not," then I quickly added, "no offense. It's just if Edward hadn't broken my heart and left me in the forest I would never have realized how much of myself I lost by being with him."

"Then I'm only sorry that I was the beginning factor. I wish it was Emmett because he's easily forgiven."

"I think you're easily forgiven, but there was never anything to forgive you for Jasper."

He smiled gratefully but then it turned to a smirk.

"Should I be sorry that we came back?"

"Only if you feel bad for me because Edward came back," I joked then quietly added, "but I don't mind that you came back." I opened the fridge and busied myself looking for sandwich makings because I couldn't look at him.

"Did you say that Edward left you in the forest?"

"That's exactly what I said. He took me for a little stroll in the woods where he proceeded to tell me that he didn't love me anymore and we needed a clean break. Then he said the whole family would be moving away so I could move on with my life."

I noticed that the bitterness that had once been in my voice when I talked about it was missing. Now I was just simply stating facts. I looked back at Jasper as I tried to balance all the items I was using for my sandwich to see his reaction. His face was an interesting mixture of anger, disbelief and disgust causing his face to scrunch up making me laugh.

"I'll kill him," he said simply standing up to take the food from my hands.

"No way! Feel free to kick his ass but save the killing for when I'm changed!"

"Deal," he nodded. I was mostly kidding but Jasper took me completely serious and since I was only half kidding I didn't correct him.

"I'm just going to make a sandwich and then we'll watch the movies."

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Make your sandwich," he said putting the ingredients on the counter.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I tried to eat you so it's only right that I make you something to eat."

"You really don't have to do that, Jasper."

"I want to," he insisted already grabbing some bread. "So you want turkey, Swiss cheese, mayonnaise and mustard," he said reading each label.

"When was the last time you made a sandwich?"

He just looked at me blankly as if he didn't understand the question.

"That long, huh?"

"Would you just sit down? I doubt very seriously sandwich making is that difficult. This is going to be the best sandwich you've ever eaten," he said arrogantly.

I sat at the table as he attempted to make the world's greatest turkey sandwich. He did really well at making the world's greatest mess. A task that would have taken me less than five minutes took this amazing vampire about fifteen. When he was finally done, he cut it in half and placed the plate in front of me.

"If this is bad I'm kicking you out," I warned but he just smirked.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere," he told me confidently.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. Fifteen minutes and it tasted just like a sandwich I would have made. There was nothing special about the food itself but I did enjoy the fact the Jasper made it for me. I also didn't mind him sitting across from me while I ate it.

"Well, you're definitely not leaving until you clean up that mess," I said in between bites.

He laughed and started to clean it up.

"Does it ever make you nervous to be around me since your birthday?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head no because that was the truth.

"Good, I have control despite what Edward and the rest of the family may have led you to believe. In fact, my control measures up to everyone in the house, other than Carlisle of course, and perhaps Edward."

I was confused and he picked up on it.

"No matter how controlled a person is, there is still a burn, a constant desire for blood. Every vampire feels it and enclosed spaces like the house intensifies that burn. It intensified for not only me, but everyone else in the room. Imagine how much stronger it was when your blood was exposed."

I nodded but I still didn't grasp where this was going.

"What I mean is I feel my desire as well as everyone else's desire," my eyes widened in understanding, "plus you are Edward's singer so his lust for your blood is a million times worse. I cracked under the pressure. I'm not saying it wasn't my fault, but it's a lot harder to control the desires everyone else than it is to just control my own. I'm also saying that if you were to get a paper cut now you would be completely safe."

"It absolutely wasn't your fault. I can't believe I never even thought about it that way," I said honestly. "That would suck."

"You get used to it. It just pisses me off that they seemed to have forgotten that the whole time we were gone," the irritation was evident in his voice.

"They blame you?" He nodded. "Are you frigging kidding me? It's not your fault that Edward is an idiot! I got the paper cut but he was the one who shoved me into a table of plates. I don't think that was very helpful at all!"

"No, that didn't exactly help matters. Bella, I wish I hadn't tried to attack you but I can't say I regret Edward being an idiot and breaking up with you."

Suddenly, the mood shifted and I found myself extremely nervous so I quickly suggested we decide on a movie and he quickly agreed.

"So what are the movie choices ?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Um, The Conjuring, Insidious, Insidious 2, The Spectacular Now, and Love is All You Need," I sighed at Casey's obviousness. Scary movies and romance movies are both cuddle movies as she had said.

"Does Casey have a thing for horror films," he asked looking at the first three movies.

"All I know is that she doesn't have a thing for subtlety," I told him thinking back to how she said I should play really scared so I ended up in his lap.

Jasper picked "Insidious" to watch first and I was thankful he steered clear of the romance movies. I loved Casey, but I was literally going to kill her the next time I saw her. I took my place on the other side of the couch as the movie began.

Halfway through the movie I looked over at Jasper and found him completely enthralled with the movie. I spent the rest of the movie watching Jasper more than the screen. When it ended, he looked so betrayed.

"What the hell? She's dead? Did he kill her? Why the hell would he kill her?"

"Well, I imagine the second movie will explain it."

I loved seeing this side of Jasper. He's so different than what Edward made him out to be. I regret not trying to get to know him better before.

The others were definitely much better at playing human than he was. He sat too stiffly, he'd forget to blink and breathe, and he was too inhuman to play a human but watching him while he watched the movie on my couch it seemed his immortal state melted away. He was instantly better at playing human than any human I knew and perhaps it was because he wasn't trying.

"Do you not watch very many movies?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said, "Emmett watches them all the time but I usually leave when they start."

"Why's that?"

"There have been a lot of advancements in technology since I was human," he said matter-of-factly. "I like to keep it old school." I had to suppress my laugh but he caught it and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Old school? When were you last human?"

"The Civil War," he told me casually.

"Wow, you're so old!" I teased. He glared at me.

"Whatever," he said pretending to be hurt.

"So if we ever go to a movie theatre you can get the senior discount," I joked.

"Good idea and you can get the child's discount," he shot back.

"Okay jerk, you're going to pay for that."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is not give away my plan."

He laughed and then leaned towards my end of the couch. I was sitting criss cross so he put his chin on my knee and looked up at me smirking. Before I could blink he snatched my blanket away. I shot him a dirty look to which he responded by wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Do you watch a lot of movies?" he asked without giving it back.

"Yeah, I really like the ones that just burn rude vampires for two hours straight."

He pursed his lips to hide his smile. His restraint failed when I threw a pillow at his face.

"Why so violent, Bella?"

"I want my blanket back," I grumbled.

"I'll give it back," he said with raised eyebrows, "once I learn more about you."

"More about me?"

"Yes, for example, do you like any other kinds of movies?"

"Um, I like good movies, I'll usually see anything."

"You like to read right?" I nodded. "What's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights, I've read it a thousand times."

He smiled, his tingling smile, and threw my blanket back at me.

"Wait, you have to tell me more about you!"

"What do you want to know, darlin'?" he asked but I froze at the last word. When I felt the warmth of a blush on my cheeks, Jasper just gave me a wink. And I think I almost died in that moment.

"What do you like to read?" I asked when I had regained some composure.

"Everything," he said. "Well, I read everything, I don't necessarily like it everything I read."

"Do you like being an empath?"

"Sometimes, it has its advantages and disadvantages. Some people I like to just feel their emotions but other people I like to manipulate their emotions."

"My emotions?"

"I like to feel yours."

"Who do you like to manipulate?"

"Almost everyone else." I shook my head in laughter.

"My turn," he said, adjusting his place on the couch so he was facing me. I followed suit. "How did you end up hanging out with werewolves?"

His question was clearly out of curiosity and curiosity only. There was no disgust or disdain as he asked it. He wasn't trying to tell me that I was wrong or that I needed to stop. He just wanted to know.

"Casey found some motorcycles and we needed someone to fix them. Jacob is a pretty handy mechanic so we took them to him. After a while, he started to seem different. Turns out he was a werewolf and after I found out about him, I found out about the others."

"Why did you have motorcycles?"

"That's a bit of a story."

Jasper looked around, "I'm not going anywhere." He could tell I wasn't sure, "I have a bit of a story too."

I smiled and softly sighed. I was too interested in him to pass up the opportunity so I began my story of my zombie days. I didn't stop with the motorcycles though, I told him about the cigarettes, and even the cliff diving. He listened the whole time entirely wrapped up in my story, which I appreciated. He was surprised but he didn't make me feel weird or bad.

"He really did a number on you."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"I think Edward's crazy."

"What's your story?" I asked curiously.

"I have lots. Pick one?" he offered.

"Will you tell me about how you were changed?"

I could tell he expected the question, but it still made him freeze for a moment. He nodded before I could take the question back and started telling me his story. He started with a trip back to camp and described the three women, the one named Maria more in depth; he described what the newborn wars were and how he was used for them.

"Well, what happened?" I asked desperately when he stopped.

"Eventually I left. I made friends with two newborns, Peter and Charlotte, I helped them escape and I followed a little bit later. I wandered for a while then I found Alice and eventually we found the family."

"Wow," I was shocked. I was also relieved that he got out.

"The vampire world is just as disgusting as the human world, even more so," he said not looking at me.

I was silent for moment as I processed everything I knew about the supernatural. I thought when I found out vampires were real it ended there but that was just the beginning. Now, I knew about werewolves, vampire royalty, and now the horrible vampire wars.

It horrified me imagining Jasper in such a dangerous place. I mean really scared me. I couldn't even contain the hatred I felt towards this witch Maria. A part of me wanted to find and rip her to shreds. I felt such an immense relief knowing he didn't have to be there anymore.

I heard the cruiser pull up and then Charlie walked through the door.

"Bella?" he called out.

"In here, Dad!"

"Hey Bells," he said walking into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jasper and eyed him wearily.

"Chief Swan," Jasper said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Jasper," my dad greeted still not easing up on the police look.

"What are you kids doing?"

"Watching movies, we just watched Insidious and now we're going to watch Insidious 2," I told him but he cringed because he hated scary movies.

"Where's Casey?" he asked looking around.

"Babysitting."

"She's not here?" he asked, his head turning sharply to look at me.

"No, we don't have any babies." Charlie rolled his eyes but then looked at Jasper and I suspiciously. "We had sandwiches for dinner. I'll make you one Dad."

"No, no, I'll make it, thanks though."

Jasper and I watched him leave then looked at each other. I shook my head and Jasper laughed. My dad clearly was not keen on the Cullens being back. He wasn't too happy when Casey brought him over the first time either. He'd definitely take Jasper over Edward any day, but he was still guarded.

"He doesn't want you to make him a sandwich because he knows mine are better," Jasper said in a very serious tone but as soon as our eyes met his lips broke into a smile.

Less than ten minutes after he walked in the house Charlie was back in the living room sitting down in his recliner. He had changed out of his uniform and made himself a sandwich. He cracked open his beer and began to eat with Jasper and I staring at him.

"What are you doing Dad?"

"Would you like a beer Jasper?" he asked ignoring me.

"No thank you sir," Jasper declined politely. Charlie nodded approvingly.

"What are you doing, Dad?" I asked again.

"Watching the movie, I've been wanting to see this one," he lied.

"Since when do you watch horror movies?"

"Since always," he stated firmly.

"You don't even like scary movies."

"I don't like stupid movies. Now play this one, Bells."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper who just smiled and turned to the TV. The three of us watched the movie in an awkward tension that Jasper was clearly trying to diminish. Every time I would jump at a scary part my dad would quickly look at the two of us to make sure Jasper stayed on his side of the couch. Charlie was not enjoying the movie but was too stubborn to admit it. I wish Blondie next to me would throw some sleepiness his way but he was once again completely enthralled with the movie.

About forty-five minutes in, Charlie stood up. I paused the movie and he told us he was heading to bed. He'd either had enough of the movie or finally trusted Jasper and I. My vote was on the movie.

"I'll be upstairs," he said looking right at Jasper. "I'm a light sleeper and I sleep with my gun. Good night."

"Good night, Dad!" I said loudly. He smiled and left the room and I quickly turned to Jasper. "He is not a light sleeper. He does have a gun up there though."

"I don't doubt that he would shoot me," Jasper said staring at the stairs.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't usually act like that."

"He really did not like that movie," he told me chuckling.

I went to press play but then I remembered the conversation we had left unfinished at my kitchen table. Jasper sensed the change in my intentions and looked at me curiously.

"Remember what we were talking about that day Casey was late?"

His face turned serious and he nodded.

"Well, why did you want to know?"

"Edward and Alice don't want me around you," he started, "but I don't really want to listen them. If you wanted to get back with him though I guess I would back off."

"Screw them! I can be around whoever I want to be around and I don't want to get back with him."

Jasper chuckled, "I was hoping that would be your reaction."

"Is that what you guys were talking about in the parking lot after school today?"

"They try to treat me like a child, but forget that I'm older than both of them."

"They like to treat everyone like a child," I grumbled. "You must have thought I was so stupid when I was with Edward."

Jasper considered this for a moment before answering.

"I didn't think you were stupid, I just thought you were doing stupid things. We have a lot more in common then you realize Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I thought it was stupid of you to let Edward control you so much but I used to let Alice control me like that. I also thought it was stupid that you were willing to become one of us to be with a boy who wasn't even your mate."

"In my defense, he told me we were mates."

I truly did believe Edward when he said we were mates because I was in love with him at the time. Obviously, mates are for life and I wasn't in love with Edward anymore. That's how I knew we were never truly mates.

"I know, and I told him that you weren't which really pissed him off."

"Really, you told him and he just ignored you?"

Jasper nodded.

"So that's why he didn't want to change me?" I asked realizing just how blind I had been.

"Oh, he wanted to change you. I don't know why he acted like he didn't." Jasper told me.

"I'm so confused." I sighed.

"I'm not defending him Bella, but Edward did love you. He loved you and you loved him and I know this because I could feel it. However, your love was what most first relationships consist of it was just infatuation on both of your parts."

I didn't say anything so he continued.

"Your blood sang to him, that's why you caught his interest. Then, when he couldn't read your mind that intrigued him. You were the first girl, the first person actually, that showed up on his radar. He fell for you just like you did him, but there's a difference between puppy love and mate love."

"I don't understand why he would go so long letting me believe that we were meant to be together."

"Mates share a bond. It's a unique bond that I can't say I understand. All I know is love between mates is the strongest love I've ever felt and it's completely different from any other love out there. He thought that you being human affected this, that your love wasn't as strong because you weren't a vampire. He thought that it would be real after your change."

"I mean, I know now that we aren't meant to be together and that it was just my first love but I can't believe that I didn't see it then." I told him.

"That's something we have in common," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maria told me we were mates and I believed her because I didn't really understand. I knew there was something off though. I thought I loved her and that she loved me but it's hard to lie to someone when you're an empath. My friends Peter and Charlotte are mates and when I met them I knew that Maria and I were not."

He took an unneeded breath.

"Their love was so amazing and I could finally see the difference. When I met Alice, I realized I never loved Maria. I did love Alice, she told me she saw us being together. I lost myself in those wars and she helped me come back but I couldn't help comparing it to Peter and Charlotte's love. I thought I just didn't remember it right but when we met Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie I knew the truth. Sometimes it's just easy to ignore the truth."

"Jasper, are you saying you and Alice aren't mates?"

"No," he gave me a look I didn't understand, "we've always known."

"I don't understand," I felt bad but I couldn't ignore the part of me that suddenly felt hopeful nor did I understand that part.

"We've always known but we ignored it. Lately it's been a lot harder to ignore though. We started drifting apart right before you moved to Forks. The way she always sided with Edward about how dangerous I was pushed me even farther but then after the way she blamed me for what happened at your birthday."

"Did you two break up?" I asked feeling bad.

"Not yet," he sensed my emotions, "don't feel bad Bella. I don't."

I felt bad because of what's going on and what's happened but I felt even worse because I couldn't squash the hope that sprung out when he said not yet. I didn't even know what I was hoping or why. Jasper tried then to lighten the solemn air that had settled around us.

"I think you should stop stalling," he said lightly.

"Stalling at what?"

"Watching the rest of this movie. I know you're scared."

"I am not scared of this movie," I lied.

"Liar," he laughed.

I played the movie and every time I jumped Jasper would look at me with a smirk. When it was over I went to the bathroom and he put in The Conjuring. I came in to find he wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. I looked around for him wondering if left or went outside for a minute. Suddenly I was lifted in the air and dropped lightly on the couch.

I may or not have screamed in terror while Jasper was dying of laughter.

"I hate you," I grumbled while glaring daggers at him.

"You don't because that was great!" He was still laughing as I started the movie.

I would glare at him every so often which only caused him to laugh again. We both stretched out comfortably. Jasper had his feet on the coffee table and his arm lay casually on the top of the couch. I was pretty much laying down but I kept my knees bent so they wouldn't touch him.

At a particularly scary scene, a startled noise escaped me which made Jasper laugh loudly. He tried to muffle it when he saw the look I was giving him.

"I'm sorry," he said attempting to regain his composure.

"You're a jerk!"

I nudged his leg with my foot.

"Are you kicking me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No," I nudged him again, "if I was kicking you I'd have a broken foot."

I nudged him again but this time Jasper grabbed my ankles and gently yanked them so I was pulled down the couch closer to him. My legs were now laying over his and the only thing I could do to move was sit up. I sat up only to find our faces centimeters apart. My breath caught when I realized how close we were. The humor of the moment quickly floated away as I stared into his eyes and we both leaned forward slightly.

I thought it before but at that moment I knew something had changed between us. It had started the day I chose to drive with him over anyone else in the family. That was the day I stopped looking at him as Edward's "brother". He was no longer the quiet member of the Cullen clan who struggled with his thirst and could manipulate emotions. In the time they had moved back to Forks, Jasper had become a friend and I pushed away any possible feelings that could change that title. But after the things he told me tonight and with his lips so close to mine I could feel his cool breath on my face, I couldn't deny the feelings anymore.

Bang!

The noise startled me so much I jumped right off Jasper's lap. I looked towards the stairs thinking it was my dad but it turned out to be the movie. Jasper chuckled trying to relieve the awkward tension that settled in the room.

"Hollywood overdid it on this one," he said shutting the movie off and standing up.

I nodded because I was too busy trying to get my heart rate under control to speak.

"It's getting late," he said without looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out."

"This was fun," he said when we reached the door. "How about we do it again?"

My heart lurched.

"As long as you never try to make me a sandwich again," I joked trying to disguise my blush.

"I promise," he smiled at me, gold eyes bright in the darkness, "I'll see you at school."

Then he was gone. I went back to the living room and collapsed on the couch in a heap of embarrassment. Why was I so awkward? I groaned into the cushion in frustration. I'm such an idiot.

It was so late I decided to go straight to bed. I was about to head upstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Jasper drenched from head to toe. His hair was sticking to his face and his shirt to his chest. I hadn't even realized it was raining or that he had come to my house on foot earlier.

"It's um, it's raining," he said quietly. He casually walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I just, um, I just forgot something."

I looked around wondering what he could have forgotten. He took his hands out of his pockets and pushed the hair from his face. He took a stride towards me so there was only an inch between us. I looked up at him and met his golden eyes staring at me.

"What did you forget," I whispered suddenly breathless.

I could see him trying to form an answer in his head but it seemed he couldn't put it into words. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His cold lips ignited something inside of me; something I thought was gone for good when I was left on the forest floor. He tasted like honey and smelled like sun and it made me feel more alive than I had in my eighteen years of life. It was quick and over way too soon.

I felt a tremendous loss when he pulled away but the look he gave me made up for it. He looked at me with eyes alight and I knew it took everything he had not dip his head down and kiss me again. I smiled then blushed at the thought.

"I won't forget again," he whispered with a wink.

* * *

><p>Please please please tell me what you think!(: I reeaaally want to know!<p>

Since it took me forever to update, I promise I will post chapter 21 on Monday!

I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading,

-Victoria (:


	21. Sleep

I am forever making promises that I can't keep and for that I am very sorry. I had this chapter written when I made the promise to update two weeks ago but then I completely trashed it and started over. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging though!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! The past two weeks have been really stressful and I just want you guys to know that your reviews and favorites and whatnot really make a difference.

Special thanks to Fakin'it for the suggestion of Jasper and Alice talking before he goes back to Bella. (that will make more sense when you read lol) Shout out to her for being so awesome! I really appreciate suggestions and constructive criticism so if you guys have it, I'd love to hear it! Again, thank you so much Fakin'it!(:

As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

What the hell was wrong with me? What was I even doing? I almost kissed her! I can't believe I almost kissed Bella, if it hadn't been for that stupid movie I would have without a doubt. I am so stupid; Bella is my brother's ex-girlfriend. I am still with Alice. What kind of a man am I almost cheating with my brother's ex?

Alice may not be my mate but that didn't mean I could just go around making moves on other women. She had never done that to me. I couldn't deny the feelings I had for Bella and I didn't want to, but I did need to end things with Alice before anything could happen.

I need to get home and go straight to Alice and talk to her, but I want so badly to go back to Bella and never leave. The rain was picking up, thoroughly drenching me. I had borrowed Emmett's jeep which was parked across the street but the feeling of rain was soothing.

I scrubbed my face with my hands. It was such a human gesture, something that stayed with me even as the centuries past. All I could think of was Bella. I could smell her from here, hear her heartbeat and feel her emotions. She was confused, embarrassed, frustrated and I understood _perfectly_. I could pull my hair out I was so confused! I wanted to be with her, talking to her, sitting next to her. I didn't just want it, I needed it but I didn't know why.

"Jasper," the soft voice came from the tree line, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Alice?" I peered at her through the rain. Water dripped from her short hair as she gave me a small smile.

How long had she been there? I should've have heard her, smelled her, or at the very least felt her emotions. Bella was taking over my mind. I had been so distracted with thoughts of Bella I couldn't even pay attention to my surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked realizing she must have had a vision.

"I knew you wanted to talk," she said nodding towards the woods to suggest we move into the trees. I followed her until we were deep enough we couldn't be seen from the street or Bella's house.

"You had a vision?" I asked.

"A few," she said softly. "I saw you almost kiss. That's when I came here."

"I didn't kiss her," I said more defensively than I meant. I sighed in frustration having never in my life have I felt this way.

"That's why I came, because you didn't. I also saw you decide that it was time to break things off with me."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I honestly don't understand what's going on, but I do know that it's not right to drag you along with me."

"I've never seen you this way before," she observed. "I understand what's going on though."

"Alice, you know I love you. You know how much I care about you. You saved me from myself, you brought me to a family, but you know we've never been mates."

"I know Jazz," she said, but I still felt like I owed her an explanation.

"I never want to hurt you, but I can't stay away from Bella. I'm not Edward, so I'm not obsessed with a human whose blood smells really good, but I seriously can't stay away. I like her, I more than like her. I don't understand these feelings I have for her. I feel like such a girl," I groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry!"

Alice just gave me a small smile and then I noticed her emotions for the first time and they were laced with guilt.

"I understand, Jasper."

"What is it, Alice?" I asked as I felt her guilt intensify.

"You're not the one that should be apologizing," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"What is it Alice?" I asked again starting feel angry because I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Before Bella arrived, I had a vision of your real mate coming to Forks and then when Bella got here I had a vision of her being one of us. After Edward realized she was his singer, I saw them being together. I knew I was going to lose you, that we weren't going to be together for much longer but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. I didn't want to be alone and Edward was happy, he didn't want to lose Bella either so we just decided to keep it a secret."

My eyes were wide and staring at her as I tried to process all the information she was giving me. I couldn't say anything so Alice continued.

"We knew the whole time. It's just that I was happy with you and Edward was happy with Bella, plus the two of you seemed happy as well. I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm so sorry."

"What are you saying?" I asked, the anger dripping from my voice. I knew the answer but I needed to hear it from Alice.

"Bella is your mate."

The words crashed into me as I realized why I didn't understand the way I felt about Bella. Anger clouded my vision because of what Alice and Edward had done to manipulate us.

"That's why you two made me keep my distance from her, so I wouldn't figure it out?" I growled.

If vampires could cry then tears would be rolling down Alice's face and the pouring rain wet her face so it really looked like she was crying. But I was having a hard time feeling bad for Alice. She and Edward had kept my real mate from me! I can't believe I felt like an asshole for having these feelings for Bella while I was still with Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz, please forgive me," she begged.

I couldn't even look at her. All I could focus on was that my mate had been right within my grasp all this time, but we had been kept apart because of Alice and Edward's selfishness. Then I thought of Bella and the night we just shared. My anger faded some as I realized I had finally found who I belonged with and how close she was to me.

With that thought, I momentarily forgot about what Alice and Edward had done or even that Alice was standing there, all I could think about was what I hadn't done before I left Bella. I ran from the woods straight to Bella's front door. I hesitated but then shook my head remembering the longing and the lust she had felt matching mine earlier.

I knocked on the door and listened as Bella made her way to answer. I could feel her curiosity and even a little hope. She was shocked when she saw me standing there and I lost my confidence for a second.

"It's um, it's raining," I stuttered out. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I sounded like a stupid kid. I tried to hide my embarrassment and nervousness as I walked into the house.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

I can't believe I hadn't realized before how much I was drawn to her in every way.

"Yeah, yeah I just, uh I just forgot something."

I took a deep, unneeded breath then stepped closer to her. Her breathing hitched as she looked up at me and my confidence returned slightly due to her emotions.

"What did you forget?" she asked breathless.

I went to answer but since didn't know what to say so I did what I wanted to do all night, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Her warm lips ignited something inside of me. I hadn't realized how empty I felt until this moment and that emptiness disappeared the moment she returned the kiss. Bella woke me up!

I didn't want to lose control so I pulled away instantly regretting it because of the loss I felt. Bella felt it as well which made me smile. Her blush made it really hard to not kiss her again but I knew it was late and she was tired and I suddenly really needed to hunt.

"I won't forget again," I told with a wink, my confidence seeming to have returned. She blushed again and then I left to hunt.

* * *

><p>After hunting and running for a while I remembered Emmett's jeep was still parked outside of Bella's house. I knew he wouldn't take lightly to me leaving his precious vehicle alone. I rounded back to the Swan residence to retrieve the jeep. However, what I really wanted to do was see Bella again but since it was around four in the morning and I'm sure she was sleeping I just drove away.<p>

I needed to get home and talk to the family. Alice had said it was her and Edward's secret but I needed to know if anyone else knew. I also really wanted to kick Edward's ass, but as I started to head towards the house I realized I wasn't ready to talk to any of them. The anger that had all but left for the past few hours, due to the feelings Bella's kiss invoked was now back full force.

I drove straight past our home and headed for the town limits. I figured I would just drive until I ran out of gas, but as I came to the 'Now Leaving Forks' sign I saw a familiar white truck pulled off to the side of the road. I pulled off and parked behind it. Casey was sitting in the back on the tailgate staring at me.

She squinted as the lights shined on her but I felt her fear and momentary panic. She didn't jump up to make a quick getaway which concerned me a bit but I pushed that to the back of my mind and shut off the jeep. When I got out she visibly relaxed and her emotions calmed, shifting to curiosity.

"What're you doing out here, Hale?" she called out to me.

"Just driving around," I said walking up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars," she said but I looked up at the now lightening sky and saw the stars were slowly fading out of sight.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Course not."

She was wearing a heavy sweatshirt that engulfed her small frame as she sat on the tailgate embracing her knees, staring at nothing in particular. I sat next to her, having to remind myself to act human since I had gone the whole night not having to pretend with Bella.

Casey's emotions were like a soft hum next to me. It was like she didn't really notice I was there at first. Her mind was otherwise occupied and I was interrupting, but suddenly her curiosity crashed into me full force. She turned to me with wide eyes that were bright in the darkness, even with my vision.

"How was your 'not date'?" she asked eagerly.

"It was good," I told her thinking back to how it felt kissing Bella.

"Yeah," she sighed, "when I asked how it was I meant tell me everything that happened and don't leave out any details. And by that smile on your face I'm gonna say the details are pretty good."

"It was great," she looked at me unimpressed, "it was amazing," I reiterated.

"Did you enjoy the movies?"

"Yes."

"Did you take advantage of my movie choices?"

"No."

She sighed in frustration.

"That is so lame, Hale! What did you do to make it amazing then?"

"Well, we talked," she rolled her eyes, "we kissed."

Her blue eyes lit up but then something flickered across them and she frowned. I knew what she was thinking.

"I left and went to talk to Alice and we both agreed that it wasn't working out. After we ended things, I went back to see Bella."

"So you and Alice are done?"

"Yes ma'am," I told her.

She smiled widely, "Bella will give me more details because you suck, but I'm really glad you had a great night Hale."

I could feel her happiness radiating off of her. She and Bella really were best friends. I knew the happiness Casey was feeling was entirely for Bella. Their relationship was so different from the one Alice and Bella shared. Bella basically did everything Alice told her to do while Alice played puppeteer with her all day. The only confiding they shared was about Edward and I don't think that was really confiding. When they hung it was really just shopping or doing something Alice wanted.

Now that I think about it, Alice didn't know anything about Bella. Casey, on the other hand, knew everything about Bella and vice versa. They were opposites but they got along perfectly. I knew Alice was jealous of their friendship and I could see why. Bella and Alice were 'sisters' because of Edward but Casey and Bella were 'sisters' because that's just how close they had become.

"You really suck at details," she said again.

"Sorry," I told her sheepishly.

"What're you doing out so late again?"

"Just not ready to go home," I shrugged. "What about you? Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

The night was slipping away quickly as the sky changed from dark to light. The sun would be rising soon and I would have to go if the clouds didn't make an appearance. After the rain stopped all the clouds just disappeared and it was clear night.

Casey gave me an odd look and I could feel her confusion.

"I've already been to bed," she stated like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I looked at my watch; it was almost 4:30. I knew some girls liked to get up early but this was a little ridiculous. Also, I wasn't an expert on human sleep patterns but this did not seem healthy.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked feeling oddly concerned.

"Sure," she shrugged. I stared at her until she finally looked over at me and sighed. "I don't really like sleeping."

"That's the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me," and I once woke up only to be told I was a vampire.

If there is one thing I remember and miss the most about being human, it was sleeping. What I would give to be able to sleep for just a night.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes, but no longer looking at me.

"Why don't you like sleep?" I asked and I could see her visibly cringe at the question.

I remembered the emotional roller coaster she went through the day we met. That question triggered it again and it was so strong I flinched.

"Bella didn't tell you?" she asked releasing her legs and letting them swing off the truck.

"Tell me what?"

Casey looked at me in complete shock.

"Do you know why I came to Forks or how?"

I had been very curious about Casey, and so had the entire family. We shared the same name so of course I wanted to know about her. She also was pretty much the only human Bella liked. Carlisle did what he could to find out about her but there's very little truth to small town gossip. Everyone loved Casey but that didn't stop them from talking behind her back.

"All I really know is that you're a foster kid from Texas," I told her.

"I'm a runaway." she stated with a face completely void of emotion.

This took me back for a moment. It made sense, she wouldn't have travelled through the foster system from Texas to Washington, but why would she run away?

"I don't have any family. My mom left when I was little and my dad died overseas."

"So why did you run away?" I asked trying to block out her painful emotions.

She swung her legs back on to the truck and embraced them like she had before.

"I had a baby."

"You…what?" I stuttered trying to grasp what she said. Casey didn't look at me but instead stared at the trees off in the distance.

"I had a baby," she breathed in and blew out slowly glaring in front of her. "He died."

_Oh my God._

"Casey, I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say. It's not even something I could see any of the teenagers in Forks go through. I wanted to make it better but how? Her emotions were suffocating me.

"He died at night. It was the first night since he was born that I slept through the night. It was a really good night's sleep, I felt so refreshed when I woke up, but then I knew something was wrong. Something was off." She squeezed her eyes shut.

I just stared at her not knowing what to do.

"Suffice it to say, I don't like sleeping anymore." she said once she opened her eyes.

"Casey," I started but she wouldn't allow it. She held up her hand to cut me off.

"I couldn't stay there anymore. It was just too hard. That's why I ran away."

"I'm sorry, Case."

"Waste of a word, Hale."

I didn't really understand that but my mind was kind of on overload so I didn't ask.

"Anyway, enough of the serious stuff, I don't like talking about that. Bet you can't guess my son's name."

She faced me now, eyebrows raised with a challenge. On the outside she appeared fine, but the storm going on inside had not yet ended. I sent her some calm but it didn't seem to help much. It was concerning that she didn't talk about her loss very often and that when she did she moved away from it as quickly as possible, acting as if nothing was wrong. I needed to talk to Esme about this because she would understand better than I could.

"No idea," I told her.

"Jasper," she gave me a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes but it did bring something to the surface.

"Wow, that's not a name you hear every day," I said in shock.

"No it's not, so you can imagine my surprise when I met you. It's a family name."

"Is it?"

"Yepp, remember that uncle I told you about who fought in the Civil War?" I nodded. "His name was Jasper and his little brother, which is my great-great-whatever-grandfather, named his oldest son after him. And every generation since has had a Jasper Whitlock."

No, it's not possible. We're not related.

"My dad only had a daughter so he named me after my great-great-whatever-aunt."

"Casey?" I asked, thinking that confirmed that it was impossible.

"Cassandra."

I had very few memories of my human life. With every passing year they became even blurrier and I never really bothered trying to clear them up. However, the name Cassandra Whitlock was the sledgehammer hitting against the lock that kept them all trapped. In a rush, they were released and I realized why Casey had seemed so familiar the first day we met.

Cassandra Whitlock was my little sister and judging by the fact that they shared the same name and looked exactly alike, Casey Whitlock was my niece.

* * *

><p>Alright, so what's the verdict? Like or hate? Please let me know in a review!(:<p>

I really hope you guys liked it! I won't make promises but I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Thanks so much for reading,

-Victoria (:


	22. News and Boats

Okay so this was originally two separate really short chapters but then I decided that was dumb so I combined the two. So if it seems like a weird transition or something that's why. Also, I'm not going to lie I've written better but sometimes I get writer's block and it's like the chapter or something. I don't know. So if you also think its not my best I'm really sorry, but I didn't want to leave it for too long because I don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning you!

Anyways, thank you so much for your feedback. I love it and I love you guys.

Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>A lot had happened last night and I didn't know how I felt about it. I did know that Jasper made me feel something I've never felt before. It was completely different from the way I had felt with Edward. This felt real, strong and beautiful. I didn't even know how to describe it. I felt whole. I felt so complete but I hadn't even realized I was missing something before Jasper.<p>

What I knew for sure was that after Jasper left last night, it took hours for me to float down from cloud nine. I still felt amazing because of him.

After I came back to earth, however, I freaked out. Jasper and Alice were still together. We kissed while they were still together. I nearly had a panic attack waiting for Casey to come over so I could tell her about what happened. I needed to know what I should do. I wasn't a cheater and I most definitely was not the other woman, but that's basically what I had become with one kiss. I was on the brink of ripping my hair out by the time Casey arrived.

I barely gave Casey a chance to sit before I told her everything, starting with Jasper coming over and ending with my new predicament, but she was not worried or surprised at all.

"Casey, this is serious!" I groaned in frustration.

"Calm down Bells, you are not the other woman. They broke up before you kissed."

"What? How do you know?" I asked grabbing her arm a little harder than I meant to.

"Okay, Ow," she said shaking off my grip. "This desperation thing is kind of hilarious."

Then the little brat snapped a picture of me with my own phone.

I grabbed a pillow from behind and smacked her in the face as hard as I could.

"Casey!"

"Okay, okay, jerk!" she said putting her hands up surrender. "Just put the pillow down."

"When did you talk to him?"

"Last night, I was parked out by the town limits waiting for the sunrise and he drove up. We hung out for a while."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he left, talked to Alice, they both decided it was best for them to break up, and then he came back for a kiss because he is super romantic."

So he didn't cheat and they broke up. He even came back just to kiss me. I could feel how dorky my smile was but I couldn't help it. Casey was watching me with a smile of her own waiting for me to say something.

"He came back just to kiss me," I sighed, falling back onto my bed. Casey rolled her eyes.

"It's like talking to a thirteen year old," she grumbled.

"So what else did you guys talk about besides his new relationship status?" I asked.

"Um, why I don't like sleeping," Casey mumbled.

I shot up, "You told him?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Wow," I was in shock. Casey shared her past with Jasper?

"I know it's weird. I'm not really sure why I told him, but he took it alright."

"I'm glad you're comfortable with him," I said. I know I wasn't in a relationship with Jasper but Casey's opinion mattered to me a lot.

"Me too, but I think I scared him off. We talked about how Jasper was a family name and then he got all weird. He left pretty quickly after that."

* * *

><p>Jasper called and told me he needed to talk to me about something really important on Sunday. He arrived about thirty minutes later so I didn't have a lot of time to worry and wonder about it.<p>

_Thankfully!_

As soon as I opened the door he pulled me into a hug. I immediately returned the embrace suddenly feeling very at home even though we were in my house. He held on for a few minutes before kissing the top of my head and letting me go.

"Hey," I said lightly as he pulled away. I finally noticed his eyes were wide and he looked really stressed.

"What's going on?"

He took my hand and dragged me into the living room. I sat on the couch while he started pacing the area in front of me. He kept scrubbing his face and pushing his hair back forcefully.

"Are you alright, Jazz?"

"Yeah, I just have some pretty big news." he sighed in frustration but stopped pacing. Jasper turned and added, "Two things actually."

"What is it?"

"I talked to Casey," he said as he began pacing again.

"I heard," I told him not sure where this was going.

"Do you know that Hale isn't my last name?" he said stopping to look at me.

"What?"

"Hale is Rosalie's last name. I took it so we could play the role of siblings."

"So what's your real last name?" I asked, entirely confused.

"Whitlock."

My mind instantly flew to Casey.

"Is that a coincidence?"

"I fought in the Civil War, Bella, as a major. I was changed on my way back to camp. They probably said I was MIA when I never returned."

He stopped talking and stared at me waiting for me to make the connection.

"Casey's uncle," I whispered, finally understanding what Jasper was trying to tell me.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, the uncle that she named her son after."

I felt my eyes widened. It made so much sense. Those first few days of knowing Casey I knew she reminded me of Jasper and now I understood why. I could now see the resemblance even with over a century apart.

Jasper came over and sat next to me.

"Bella, all my human memories were foggy and blurry at best. I didn't even remember I had a brother and sister until this weekend. By the time I was away from Maria and actually cared about the whereabouts of my family I was decades too late. She's proof that they survived, that they kept on living."

"She's just like my sister, Bella," he continued. "She's exactly like Cassie. The way she looks, the way she acts. It's unbelievable that I didn't see it before. Andrew was my best friend, he begged me not enlist. He wanted to go with me but I barely looked old enough and he definitely didn't. I remember the day I left like it was yesterday. For the first time in my vampire life I can remember my human life clearly."

"My little brother got married and had children. He named his son after me, Bella. Casey is my niece. She's the only real connection I have to my human life. She's proof that I was actually someone before I became this."

He grabbed my hands with his cool ones.

"When I woke up, my life had been ripped from me and worst of all I could barely remember it. Even when I got away from the Southern Wars I never quite remembered who I was before becoming a vampire. All Casey did was say her full name and open whatever gates that were holding my memories. I mean, they're not all back but," he stopped breathless.

"But she's your niece," I finished for him.

He smiled and looked so genuinely happy that my heart squeezed and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper," I told him throwing my arms around him.

He hugged me back and we just stayed like that for a while. His happiness was coming off in waves but I didn't need his influence. I was ecstatic for him.

We didn't move apart until the door slammed and I knew Charlie was home. He came in to the living room looking for me.

"Hey Bells," again he stopped short when he saw Jasper. "Hello, Jasper."

"Hey, Chief Swan," he stood up to shake his hand.

"You kids watching some more movies?"

"Nope, we're just talking today, Dad. Where you been?"

"The station, but I just stopped by to tell you I'm heading over to Sue's. I'm going to have dinner there too."

"Oh, okay. Well, have a good time!" I told him not at all mad that Jasper and I would get to be alone.

"Alright, have fun kids. And Jasper, don't forget about my gun."

Charlie gave Jasper a pointed look and kissed my cheek.

"I won't sir," he promised.

I didn't look back at Jasper until I heard Charlie pull out of the drive. He had been staring at me the whole time and the depth of his eyes took me off guard.

"Are you ready for the next piece of news? This is pretty big, too."

I nodded, hoping it was good news like the first part was.

"Alice and Edward were keeping a huge secret from us."

_Well that doesn't sound good._

"What kind of secret?"

"Edward knew he wasn't your real mate just like Alice knew I wasn't hers."

He stopped for a moment and I could see his nervousness.

"Look Bella, I know you've been through a lot and I don't want to scare you away but if I know something I'm not going to keep it from you. Don't feel pressured to be with me, it's just-" he rambled on but I interrupted him.

"Jasper, what is it?"

"Bella, we're mates."

_Maybe the news isn't that bad._

Jasper mistook my silence for something bad. He stood up quickly and returned to pacing. I just watched him because I was speechless. Everything with Jasper had been completely different from Edward. Edward had dazzled me, charmed me. He was the first boy to really give me attention and that was great, but we were never mates. I never looked at him the way Rosalie looks at Emmett.

Jasper and I were just friends up until this point but we had a connection, one that I didn't understand until now. There was always a pull, even before my birthday, but I had shrugged it off as merely curiosity at the most mysterious member of the Cullen family. After they came back and we became friends I couldn't chalk up the feeling to anything, but I still pushed it away. That didn't stop me from feeling like every little reaction we shared was like a gift.

Now, it all made sense.

"So we're mates," I said trying to contain my smile. I felt bubbly inside and I could tell Jasper was gauging my emotions so I waited for him to discover that they were all good feelings.

Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, they knew?"

He nodded and I shot off the couch.

"You mean to tell me that Alice and Edward knew we were mates and they kept that from us? They kept us apart on purpose?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper nodded again.

"Those selfish, lying, conniving, douche bags!" I growled. I stomped towards the front door shaking with anger.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked coming behind me as I put my shoes and coat on.

"To burn some vampires!"

I sped towards the Cullen's house with Jasper in the passenger seat. My knuckles were turning white from my grip on the steering wheel even though I was trying to control the angry shaking. I glared at the road in front of me and hoped Alice saw me and told the family I was on the way so they were prepared because I was going to rip them a new one. I knew Edward and Alice were self-centered and selfish people but this crossed the line. This was unbelievable.

Jasper stayed silent for the entire trip. He also wisely kept from influencing my emotions.

"Does the rest of the family know?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I haven't been home since before our movie night."

I looked at him wondering where he had been all weekend but filed it away for a later conversation.

I pulled into the drive and stormed into the house with Jasper on my heels. Alice and Edward were already waiting for us, but the rest of the family came into the front room curiously. Esme was looking at Jasper with relief and Alice and Edward were looking at me guiltily.

"Jasper, where have you been? What's going on?" Esme asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Why don't you ask them?" I spat, glaring at the idiots in front of me.

Esme was clearly confused, as was the rest of the family.

"Oh you didn't tell them about your big lie?" I growled.

"Bella, we're sorry." Alice said miserably.

"Oh you're sorry? You said sorry so I'm just supposed to forgive you?" I turned to Esme, "You want to know what they did?"

Esme eyes were wide in shock at my anger. I was furious and none of them had ever seen me this way. It left all but Rosalie speechless.

"What did they do?" she asked from the edge of the room.

"Jasper and I are mates," I said flooring Rosalie, "and they purposely kept us apart!"

Everyone's jaws dropped to floor as they looked between Jasper and I. They were all in shock but I was staring at Edward who wouldn't meet my eyes. Jasper was also staring at Edward and Alice, visibly angry, but I don't think anything compared to my rage at the moment.

"In what world did you have the right to keep us apart?" I hissed. "Then lie to my face and say we're mates. You told me he was a danger to me, that's why I couldn't get near him."

"He is dangerous," Edward argued.

"Oh my God, no he's not! Now shut the hell up, I'm talking!" I yelled.

He clamped his mouth shut in shock and Alice looked at me with frightened eyes.

"You two are the most selfish people imaginable. How dare you? How could you?" I said pointing a shaky finger at them.

"We're sorry, I just didn't want to lose you," Edward said pathetically.

I shook my head, I was so angry with them I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

I looked away from their pleading expressions. I noted the disgusted look on Rosalie's face as she looked at Dumb and Dumber. Everyone else was desperately trying to grasp what was going on. My anger wasn't going away but I really just wanted to beat the crap out of both of them. Obviously that wasn't possible and I was tired of wasting my breath.

"Just know that karma is bitch and when I become a vampire I'm changing my freaking name to Karma." I hissed before turning away. "Let's go Jasper."

"One second," he said walking past me.

I turned to watch him go straight up to Edward and sucker punch him right in the jaw. A thunderous noise when off as his fist connected and Edward flew back into the wall, destroying a table and vase along the way. No one made a move to help him and Alice stood there worried she would be next.

"Alright, now we can go." Jasper stalked outside, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

We drove for a while until I finally cooled off. I pulled off to the side of the road and started walking through the trees. I had no idea where I was going but walking just seemed like a good idea. Jasper followed behind me, he hadn't spoken a word since we left.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad. I just can't believe they would do something like this." I sighed in frustration.

"Don't be sorry," he told me, "I'm pissed too."

I stopped abruptly and turned to him. He stopped too and gave me a smile.

"So, what does this mean? For us?" I asked.

He grinned mischievously and grabbed my hands.

"I think it means that you should go on a date with me."

"Oh, you do?" I asked trying to mask the humor in my voice.

"Yeah, I mean, it only makes sense," he told me with his eyes alight with amusement.

"Well, if you insist," I joked.

"Oh, I insist," he said before leaning down to kiss me.

I spent the rest of Sunday with Jasper. We talked more about Casey and he told me all the things he could now remember from his human life. He was so happy to have found this connection, to find his niece after over a hundred years and to find her sitting next to him in history. Eventually he said he should go and find out what was going on at home. I called Case to tell her we had a date planned for next weekend.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying it's stupid to have to learn all this crap," she said swinging her backpack on her shoulder.<p>

She was just bitter because her foster mom found out she wasn't doing very well in math and now she had to stay in at lunch to take a test. It was weird looking at Casey and knowing she was related to Jasper. It was even weirder to imagine what her reaction would be if we told her.

"Good morning," Jasper said, coming up behind Casey.

"Morning," I told him.

"Look at that smile!" Casey laughed as she looked me. I shot her a look.

"Shut up, Case."

She moved away so she could look at both of us.

"What? I'm just thinking you two should cool it. You still have like five days until your date." She said with a wink.

"Go to class, Casey," I sighed.

"See, now she's blushing! See ya later, cuties!" she waved before walking off. She looked back to give us a dimpled grin and Jasper chuckled.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you yesterday," I said to Jasper. "Not this Thursday but next is Casey's birthday. Your _niece_ is going to be an adult."

He smiled warmly at the term.

"She doesn't want a party, surprisingly. Charlie wants to take her to the lodge for dinner and then I was thinking you and Jacob could come over for cake and presents."

"That's disappointing, I'm so good at human birthday parties," he said feigning sadness.

"I know she's missing out," I said shaking my head. "Is it weird now?"

"Kind of," he answered knowing exactly what I was talking about. "It's weirder because I know but she never will."

* * *

><p>"Hale is driving me insane," Casey groaned as she collapsed at the kitchen table.<p>

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because of your stupid date, he's seriously almost as bad as you!"

"Do you know what we're doing?" I asked.

All I could think about was our date. We hadn't really hung out this week but Jasper now met us in the parking lot every morning before school and walked me to all my classes. He also called me every night and we talked on the phone for hours. I kept asking him what we were doing on our date but he refused to tell me.

"Yes, I know every little detail he has planned because he won't shut up about it!"

Knowing he was just as excited as I am made me smile ear to ear.

"Well, tell me!" I begged.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please!"

"You have one more day to wait, so forget it!"

I pouted but Casey just laughed.

"I'll tell you this; you will have a great time. That's all."

"I don't think I've ever been to so excited to do anything in my life. He's so different Case. I feel so different about him than I've ever felt before." I blushed at my admittance, but it was true. Casey smiled warmly at me.

"He's got a good plan, I promise." She told me, her smile not leaving. "He really likes you too, Bells."

I couldn't sleep at all Friday night and I was a jittery, excited mess all of Saturday morning. Casey was helping me pick something out to wear since she knew what was appropriate. My closet and room were destroyed. Clothes littered every open space because for some reason I hated everything I owned today.

"I vote on those jeans," Casey said from my bed, around a mouthful of chips.

I looked down at the jeans in my hand, plain and dark wash.

"You're gonna want to be warm," she told me. I folded the pair and placed them over my desk chair before sitting on the bed with Casey.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she agreed with a suspicious tone.

"What was your first date like with Luke?"

I was afraid she would be upset and wouldn't answer, but I was really curious. She pushed the bag of chips away and thought for a moment. I knew she was deciding whether or not she wanted to talk about it.

"Well," she began, "we were like twelve so he asked me out on my porch and then we walked to Pizza Palace. He bought me two slices and 20 tokens for the arcade."

I could just picture a young Casey in a noisy pizza place. She sighed at the memory, but didn't freeze up like she usually did when she talked about the past. Maybe that was progress, but I wasn't sure.

"Sounds perfect," I said.

"It was," she smiled. "And yours will be too."

* * *

><p>Casey helped me get ready and then left saying she expected a call when I got home. Our date was early so Jasper was coming at one. I was so nervous and excited all I could do was I pace the house until he arrived.<p>

When he got there, I almost swooned over how hot he looked. He was wearing jeans, a black V-neck with an unbuttoned flannel over it and a jacket to keep out the cold that didn't actually bother him.

"You look gorgeous," he complimented me.

"You look hot," I blurted out before blushing beet red.

"Well thank you darlin'." He said pulling me in for a hug.

"I can't believe I just said that," I mumbled into his chest.

He was so hot though. I couldn't even deal with it. He's the kind of hot that girls drool over and have to fan themselves as soon as he comes in a room. And this beautiful man had his arms wrapped around me. I had complete and total right to stare and drool and fan myself over him because he was my mate. So I was going to take full advantage.

He pulled back to give me a cocky smile.

"Hope you're ready for the best date ever," he said confidently.

"Hmm I hope you can put your money where your mouth is," I joked.

"Oh I can," he told me taking my hand and leading me to the car.

I realized it was Rosalie's convertible and stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper looked back at me to see what I was doing and felt my shock.

"She's surprisingly supportive," he told me putting two and two together.

"I find that hard to believe," I said getting in to the car after he opened my door.

"So did I, but she's very sincere."

We made light conversation as he drove and I tried desperately not to ask him what we were doing, but after we passed every restaurant in town I gave in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the 'Leaving Forks' sign.

"Port Angeles," he said simply.

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see," he winked.

The rest of the ride to Port Angeles was made in a comfortable silence. The radio was on and every now and then one of us would switch stations. At some point during the drive, Jasper's hand found mine, his cold fingers fitting perfectly with mine.

We made it to the city, but he drove past all the restaurants. I realized he was heading towards the marina. He found a parking spot near the dock then turned to me with a smile.

"No motorcycles," he said apologetically.

"What kind of date doesn't have motorcycles?" I joked.

"The kind that takes place on a boat," he said with a wink.

"A boat? You have a boat?"

"No, I rented one though."

I was relieved he didn't do something crazy like buy a boat for our date. I hadn't been on a boat since I left Arizona so it sounded really exciting. Jasper got out of the car and came around to open the door for me. It was definitely chilly out and there was a breeze. I was very grateful for the outfit Casey suggested I wear because it was cute and perfect for the weather.

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the dock.

"I didn't want to take you to some restaurant or the movies. I figured we could do something different and hopefully memorable."

"I'll definitely remember this date," I promised as we stopped in front of boat.

It was a small deck boat, the kind with seats on the front. I noticed a cooler and a couple bags, but I couldn't tell what was in them.

"I came earlier to get everything set up." He said stepping off the dock and into the boat. He offered me a hand and helped me on.

"I love boating," I told him excitedly.

I helped untie the boat from the dock while Jasper started the motor. He took us out in the port passing only a couple of other people as we moved across the water. We made it past the no wake zone and he took off. We were flying over the water and I couldn't help but laugh. The wind was blowing hard against my face, but it was absolutely wonderful. Eventually he slowed to a stop and shut the engine off so we could just coast along. Jasper came to sit with me on the front.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "I brought you a sandwich."

"Now Jasper, you promised never to make me a sandwich again." I chided jokingly.

"I did promise that and this can be proof that I'll never break a promise to you." He pulled a foot- long out of the cooler. "I got this from Subway."

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to starve with you making my food."

"You know I can just feed this to the fish," he mock threatened.

I rolled my eyes and he tossed it to me.

"What else did you bring?"

"Soda," he pointed to the cooler, "chips, and cookies for the perfect, romantic meal."

I nodded in approval as he moved on to the bag.

"I also brought some board games because if I'm being completely honest, I have no idea what to do on a date and I thought this might be fun," he said hopefully. "And if you don't like it blame Casey because I went to her for approval."

I laughed at that.

"It's perfect," I told him.

And it was. It was the perfect first date. I didn't want some fancy dinner or a boring movie. I wanted to eat my sandwich and kick Jasper's butt in Monopoly. I loved being on the water just the two of us. We played games, we took turns driving the boat, but best of all we talked. We talked about everything. We talked about my childhood, all the places he had ever been, all the things we wanted to do.

The one thing about being with Edward was that somehow the fact that we were different was always brought up, that he was a vampire and I was human. It always went back to how dangerous he was making me feeling unworthy, but with Jasper it was different.

I was human, he was a vampire, but it played no role on our date. Neither of us pretended to be something we weren't and we talked about his past century, but the difference was it didn't feel wrong. All thought of Victoria and my impending change that had been haunting me 24/7 were momentarily forgotten because I was eighteen years old and on my first date with the guy I was really hoping would soon become my boyfriend.

Nothing about my life was normal, but for the first time since coming to Forks, I didn't care.

* * *

><p>All too soon, night came and Jasper's jacket and blanket no longer provided enough warmth for me. We made our way back to town joking back and forth and laughing as the rain started to pour. He pulled up to the house and ran with me to the porch as the water fell on us. Under the small shelter provided by my porch, Jasper looked at me like I was the only person in the world, like I was the only person he could see.<p>

His eyes were bright and golden, warming me despite the cold. I felt something, happiness that wasn't mine; it was Jasper sharing his feelings in delicate waves. They were so strong, the perfect match to my own. He brushed my hair back gently as if it was obstructing his view.

"I had a great time," I told him softly not wanting to interrupt our peace.

"It's too bad you need sleep," he joked quietly, "or I'd never let you go."

He leaned down closely, his lips brushing against my cheek, and then I heard his deep voice whisper in my ear.

"What'd you call a girl who you take on dates all the time?"

"A girlfriend?" I asked confused.

"That's the word," he said still by my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

It was silly, be his girlfriend, I was already his mate, but my heart welled up with happiness. I told him of course and then he kissed me much deeper than the first time, ending our night of perfection.

* * *

><p>So thoughts, comments? Please tell me what you think!(:<p>

I hope you guys didn't hate it. I really hope that you liked it lol. Next chapter will be out soon!

Thanks for reading,

-Victoria (:


	23. Birthday Breaks

Sorry guys, this chapter took a lot longer than expected, but can I just say that I love you all so much! Thank you for you feedback! I seriously love it more than you know! I'm relieved that I'm the only one that thought the last chapter transitioned weird too so thanks for letting me know! I appreciate you guys so much!(:

Thank you to my beta, winternow.

Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"So does the rest of the world know you two are together?" Casey asked as Jasper walked up to the truck before school.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you a couple?"

"Yes?" he said, confused, because he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, does everyone else know you two are a couple?" she asked gesturing towards the parking lot.

Casey stared at Jasper expectantly. I looked around the parking lot seeing students milling around. The only people really looking at us were Edward and Alice who stood by his Volvo listening in on this conversation.

I knew everyone would judge us and talk but I didn't really care. I wanted to be with Jasper and it didn't concern me what everyone else thought. None of these people were my friends so their opinions were irrelevant. I looked back at Jasper who was staring at me but Casey was still staring at him waiting for an answer.

I gave him a weird look.

He stepped forward and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. Then he leaned done and kissed me. Not just a little peck either but a long, wonderful kiss that left me breathless when he pulled away. I stood there stunned as I had not see that coming at all.

Casey's eyes were wide and she had a big old grin on her face.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her.

She looked around with bright eyes and I finally noticed all the attention focused on us. Literally everyone in the parking lot was staring at us and I blushed deeply.

"Yeah, that definitely answered my question!"

"Good," he said smiling at her and grabbing my hand. "May I walk you to class?"

I nodded still unable to speak. Casey was smiling mischievously at me.

Once we were far enough away from Casey for her to hear, Jasper spoke.

"Sorry to take you by surprise," he said giving me that cocky smile.

"It was a good surprise," I told him.

"You're okay with this right?" he asked, as we stopped outside my first hour class.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone is staring at us and I know you hate attention. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jazz."

And I thought I was, I thought that the stares and the whispers weren't going to bother me but turns out that they really did. It turns out I'm way more sensitive than I'd like to admit. It didn't change the fact that I wanted to be with Jasper and I didn't want it to be a secret but I did want everyone to stop talking about us. They were giving me weird looks, dirty looks, and all around judgmental looks. I wanted to hide from everyone.

Everyone was talking about me but worst of all, I could hear them. They were saying we were messed up people. Actually, the talk was that Jasper was innocent in this whole thing because I seduced him. So I was a backstabbing friend, a slut, a home-wrecker, and the works.

People didn't stop at words either. They bumped into me, knocked stuff out of my hands and off my desk. I didn't even know why people cared so much. It was so hurtful and it was really getting to me. I wanted to cry but then I wanted to slap myself for actually caring. Casey wasn't in Physics so I couldn't hide behind her for even an hour. By lunchtime, I was so emotionally drained and absolutely not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing," I mumbled with my head down. I was attempting to block the world out but Jasper wasn't having it.

"What's wrong?" I felt his hand on my back and I swear I almost burst into tears.

Why was I so upset? I wanted to be with Jasper. I was never the person who put stock in school gossip, even when everyone was jealous that I was dating Edward and talked crap about me, but at least then I knew it was jealously. I was honestly starting to feel like I was doing something wrong.

"Nothing," I sighed, still not picking my head up off of the table.

"The cafeteria is so stupid, they don't even have chicken nuggets today," Casey grumbled angrily as she sat down slamming her tray a little too hard. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me." Jasper told her.

"Nothing happened," I snapped. I immediately regretted it because neither one of them had done anything to deserve my anger but I was getting really irritated.

"Obviously not," Casey said unfazed by my tone.

I lifted my head trying to keep my tears at bay.

"I'm the talk of the school." I told them harshly.

"Why? I haven't heard anything," Casey told me confused.

"Have you had cotton in your ears all day? I don't think anyone has taken a breath!"

"Well, what are they saying?" Casey asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm a slut, I'm a backstabber, and my personal favorite is I'm a home wrecker!" I said sharply, the tears escaping from my eyes. "They're saying I seduced Jasper, I probably tore up the family, and this is my way of revenge for Edward dumping me!"

Casey gave me a perplexed look.

"Who said all this?"

"Everyone is saying it, Casey! How have you not heard anything?"

"What? They're saying all of this just because you two are together? Have you heard them Hale?"

He nodded. Casey blew out a big breath.

"Well, what do you care? It's no one else's business," she said.

"I thought I didn't care, but it turns out that I do. It's pretty hurtful!" I cried in frustration.

"Bella, what does it matter? They're gonna talk! They're gonna say mean things because they got nothing better to do. It's pathetic but it's true. They can say all of those things but it's just gossip. The important thing is that you know you're none of those things, Hale knows you're none of those things, and I'm sure the Cullens know you're none of those things."

"You are not even remotely close to anything they are saying, Darlin'." Jasper said.

"They don't even know what they're talking about anyway," Casey added.

I felt a little better after lunch after my talk with Jasper and Casey, but as we walked through the hallway to our classes I felt a thousand times worse.

Right there on my locker written in large, crude letters is the word SLUT.

Jasper's grip on me tightened as he saw the letters and his head whipped around to look at the snickering group across the hall watching us.

"What the hell?" Casey asked walking up to us. "Who did that?"

"I assume it was the giggling idiots over there," Jasper growled through his teeth.

"Let's just go. I don't feel like being at school anymore," I told them.

"No," Casey said shaking her head. She was glaring at Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Tyler. "Give me one sec."

"Casey," I said trying to stop her but she ignored me and walked right up to the little group across the hall.

She waltzed right up and ripped Jessica's bag out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Jessica snapped but Casey didn't respond. Instead she dug through her purse until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a large permanent marker, obviously the one used to write on my locker, before handing the purse back.

"What's a slut?" Casey asked in a tone that kind of scared me.

I tried to go over there to stop her but Jasper held on to me.

"Let go Jazz, she's going to get into trouble," I told him.

"No, I want to see what happens," he said looking a little too amused with the situation.

"What?" Lauren asked, looking at Casey like she's insane.

"What is the definition of a slut?" Casey reiterated.

They just stared at her so she continued.

"I thought it was someone who slept with the whole football team," she looked pointedly at Lauren. "And since Bella hasn't slept with any sports teams, all she's done is start dating another single person, you must have written on the wrong locker."

"I think brother hopping falls into the slut category," Lauren said snidely.

"Yeah, we just think it's pretty gross. Bella and Alice were like best friends before you came along and now Bella's stealing her boyfriend." Jessica snipped.

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Casey told her.

"I know that one Cullen wasn't good enough so Bella had to go and take two," Lauren said getting in her face. "She's probably the reason they left town in the first place."

"Get out of my face Lauren," Casey told her calmly.

"Your little friend's a backstabbing slut and everyone knows it," she spat. "I just feel bad for Alice and Edward."

"You really shouldn't run your mouth when you don't know what you're talking about." Casey told her.

"It was just a joke," Mike said to Casey sensing how heated things were getting.

"Or maybe Edward figured out Bella wasn't good enough for him and this is her twisted way of getting revenge." Lauren continued ignoring Mike completely.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Bella can get two of the Cullens and a whore like you can't even get one," Casey said with a smile.

"Excuse me," Lauren said getting even closer to Casey.

"Uh oh," I said under my breath seeing Casey's hands tighten into fists.

"You're the one that doesn't know what she's talking about so why don't you run on back down to hick town and take you're slutty friend with you," Lauren shoved Casey back slightly.

"Jasper, we need to stop this." I urged trying to pull away.

"Wait, I want to see what happens."

"This is not going to end well," I sighed.

"Did you just push me?" Casey chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?" Lauren challenged.

Casey smiled at her for a second. Then I watched as she pulled back before throwing her fist forward. It made a horrible cracking noise when it made contact with Lauren's face and she went down with a cry.

"Guess the joke's on you now." Casey said with humor evident in her voice.

"Holy crap," Jasper said as we both stood staring in shock.

"Oh and if y'all have any more messages you want to leave," Casey tossed the marker back to Jessica who was staring at her with wide eyes, "my locker is 34 B."

She walked back to Jasper and I and picked up her bag from the floor.

"C'mon, one of you is buying me ice cream." She told us before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Casey, I have no problem with you standing up to people. There are too many people who deserve a good punch in the face in the world and not enough people that will give it to them," Charlie said as he attempted to scold her. "Black eyes and bruises are one thing, but you broke her nose."<p>

"Aw, she's just a big sissy. I didn't even hit her that hard!" Casey insisted.

"She was just sticking up for me, Dad." I told him once again.

"I know, I know. I'm sure she deserved it and I'm not mad, but Lauren's parents are very angry."

"Yeah, probably because they're just now realizing how big of a bitch their daughter is." Casey grumbled.

"Casey," Mrs. Sullivan said sharply. Case rolled her eyes.

"What? It's true! I don't see why I'm the one who's getting in trouble!"

"You can't go around starting fights Casey! You're going to be eighteen in three days!" Mrs. Sullivan yelled.

"I didn't start any fights! I just ended one! She's the one runnin' her mouth, she's the one writing on lockers, and she's the one who pushed me! All I did was hit her once!"

"You are a senior in high school. This behavior is ridiculous." Mrs. Sullivan told her.

"Now Pam, I really don't think she meant to hurt anyone. She was just sticking up for Bella." Charlie told Mrs. Sullivan.

This would be why Casey begged my Dad to come over. I refused to let her face the punishment alone, as did Jasper, and she wanted Charlie here to stick up for her. Mrs. Sullivan was a really nice lady but sometimes they butted heads. Casey was raised a different way than Mrs. Sullivan thinks kids should be raised. Casey also wants nothing to do with the foster system, but since it's a foster home or Texas she puts up with it.

Charlie knew that Casey meant well and did not intend to break Lauren's nose, but Mrs. Sullivan thinks this is some ruse to get back at people. Case had spent most of the day in the guidance office with her counselor, her social worker, and her foster mom because they found out that she hadn't applied to any colleges. Then, they found out she was failing a class and barely passing another so they spent the whole morning trying to figure out how to get her back on track and making her fill out applications. I assume they also took time to scold Casey on everything she's doing wrong and Casey just doesn't like being scolded.

It wasn't a ruse for revenge though. Lauren pissed her off so Casey punched her in the face. Simple as that.

"It's not just this; it's the grades, the slacking off, the ditching, and now hitting people!" Casey's foster mom went on.

"She's going to work on getting back on track. I think she's just getting a case of senioritis. It's happening to Bella too." My dad told her.

It wasn't happening to me, but whatever.

"I didn't even get my stupid ice cream," Casey grumbled under her breath for only me to hear.

We had tried to ditch but failed miserably because breaking someone's nose makes everything a little more serious. Casey lucked out though. There isn't one person that doesn't love Casey at our school (except Lauren now). Even Jessica loves Casey, they just don't like me. So when the principal started questioning people about what happened and who started what, everyone admitted that Lauren started the whole thing. It also helped that Casey is very talented at manipulation and managed to convince him that she only deserved detention since it wasn't really her fault.

If anyone else had broken another student's nose they would have been suspended but Casey Whitlock only got four days' worth of after school detention.

"I already promised I would do better and I won't punch anyone else," Casey told her.

"I appreciate that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're grounded!"

"Grounded?" Casey said in horror. "My birthday is on Thursday! It's bad enough that I have to have to detention but grounded!"

"I'm sorry Casey, but this is unacceptable."

"Aw, please, that's so unfair!" Casey kicked her pleading up a notch by pouting.

She gave Mrs. Sullivan the innocent puppy dog eyes that she had given the principal and after a just a few moments of batting her eyelashes, Mrs. Sullivan caved.

"Fine, you're not grounded, but you're staying home tonight."

"Yes! Thank you Pam!" Casey said jumping up and hugging her foster mom. She threw her arms around Charlie too catching him off guard.

* * *

><p>"Why do we need to go over there again?" I asked Jasper.<p>

We were heading towards the Cullen's house because Carlisle had texted Jasper while we were at Casey's saying we all needed to have a meeting.

"He said it was urgent," Jasper told me again.

"It better be," I grumbled. "How have things been since everyone found out?"

"Weird, no one really knows how to react or what to do. Like they're happy for us and angry at us, but they're really confused. Unfortunately, they are all too confused and shocked to really react. I feel like there should be consequences for their actions and that punch wasn't nearly enough."

I chuckled in agreement as we pulled into the driveway.

"Ready, Babe?" he asked with smile.

"If you mean ready to kill myself, then yes." I answered. He leaned over and kissed me.

"We'll make it quick."

We entered the house and went into the dining room, but this meeting was for more than just us. Jacob, Embry, and Paul were standing on the edges of the room apparently part of this meeting.

"This is about Victoria, isn't it?" I said as soon as I sat down at the table. There was no other reason that the wolves would be part of a 'family meeting'.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"We chased her to the Canadian border again, but she's coming in daylight now." Jake said.

"I had a vision," Alice said quietly from her seat.

"Of what?" Jasper asked.

"A war," she told us.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bells," Jake said sitting next to me.<p>

I was sitting on the Cullen's porch by myself watching the rain. I had listened to most of the conversation, but eventually my mind went into overload and I needed to get away. A newborn army was coming to kill me. A newborn army was coming to kill me and quite possibly kill everyone I love.

Jasper was really angry when Alice told him. I thought he was going to destroy the dining room table as hard as he was gripping it, but I placed a hand on his arm and he calmed down. Alice said they would attack after graduation which gave us some time to prepare. Carlisle said that the Volturi would probably step in by then because the deaths were outstanding.

Turns out all those missing persons and murders in Seattle are because of Victoria.

Jasper scoffed at that. He doesn't think the Volturi are going to come which means we'll have to handle it. It means that Jasper, the Cullens and the wolves are going to have to fight in a newborn war all because Victoria wants me dead. It means that Jasper has to start training everyone on the ways to defeat a newborn. They'll get together a few times a week.

Everyone is in danger and how many people have already died because of me.

"What's up?" I asked quietly wondering why he was out here.

"The smell of leech is really overpowering," he said. I chuckled dryly.

"You don't have to fight you know? In fact, I would be really happy if you didn't." I told him.

"I'm going to protect you no matter what Bella. If that means a little vampire war so be it. Should be entertaining anyways," he shrugged.

"Should be really dangerous," I argued.

"Are you going to go to our little training sessions? Paul's mad because I won't let him actually wrestle with the bloodsuckers. We're just going to watch."

"Yeah, I'll go."

"I bet it'll be fun watching them fight and see who the best fighter is. Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"Jasper," I told him. There was no doubt about it.

"You shouldn't worry Bells. Everything is going to be okay."

"It's hard not worry, especially when this is my fault entirely."

"Pretty sure you didn't make the red head crazy."

"I'm sorry you're part of this Jake. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Again, I'm going to protect you."

I sighed, wishing that Jake didn't have to be a part of this.

"You're with that blonde leech aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him and nodded and he didn't even bother hiding his disappointment.

"Of course," he said gruffly before standing up. I looked at him confused but he didn't meet my eyes. "I'll see you on Thursday."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Blondie," Jacob said ruffling her hair as he walked past her.<p>

Charlie had taken Casey and me to The Lodge for her birthday dinner. Now we were back at my house for cake and presents with Jasper and Jake over too.

"You should be calling her Slugger," I told him from my spot on the couch.

"Slugger?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear? She broke Lauren Mallory's nose." Jasper told him proudly.

"Whoa, nice job Whitlock. Remind me not to get on your bad side," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, you better hope that you got me a good gift or your nose is next!" she told him.

"I'm pretty sure cake comes before presents kiddo," Charlie said as he came into the room and sat in his chair.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I guess I'll go get the cake."

I brought the cake in and we all sang happy birthday to Casey. She smiled happily as she blew her candles out. The cake was cut and Jasper helped me with the ice cream. I swear Casey and Jacob both swallowed their first piece in one bite. I cut Casey off after her third piece of cake and third scoop of ice cream.

"Casey, slow down."

"Hey, it's my birthday cake. I get to eat as much as I want!" she argued like a child.

"Let's do presents," Charlie said taking her plate away and replacing it with a gift.

Casey tore open the present revealing a Mariner's jersey.

"Maybe you'll actually watch a game instead of interrupt one if you have your own team apparel," my dad said jokingly.

"Yeah right," Casey said with a smile. "Thanks Charlie! I'll wear it tomorrow."

"Mine next," Jake said tossing her a little box.

She opened it to reveal a bracelet. It looked like it was hand woven leather and as she held it up to examine it I noticed a small sun charm carved from wood.

"Made it myself," Jake mumbled.

Casey twisted it around in amazement.

"Did you make the sun too?" she asked looking up at him.

He nodded.

"Why the sun?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you're sunny I guess," he mumbled looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, I love it," Casey told him with a huge smile as she slipped it on her wrist. "Thanks, Jake."

"There's another one in there," Jake told her. "I made it for Bella so you guys could have best friend bracelets even though you're a little old for that."

Casey pulled out the other bracelet and handed it to me. It was also hand woven leather with a small wooden charm. My charm was a small wolf. I looked up at Jacob who grinned sadly at me.

"A wolf," Casey asked.

"She's part of the pack," Jake shrugged.

"Pack, you guys seriously call yourselves a pack. You are so lucky this is an awesome gift or I would totally make fun of you." Casey said as she shook her head at him.

Casey may not have understood what the charm meant but I did and I had to swallow hard in order to keep the tears from welling in my eyes.

"My turn," I said brightly, ignoring the sadness I felt from Jacob's gift. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist and handed Casey her present.

She shook it to see if she could hear what was inside before removing the motorcycle wrapping paper I had used. I had gotten her a small digital camera in her favorite color green. It wasn't anything fancy but it definitely wasn't disposable.

"I don't mind you using mine and I know how much you love your disposable ones, but I thought you might like your own." I told her.

She ripped the box open and pulled the camera out. She immediately snapped a picture of me and then Jasper. She took one of Jacob and Charlie before going back to look at them. She was smiling brightly.

"This is so cool! I've never had my own camera before!"

"You like it?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I can't believe you bought this for me!" she threw her arms around me. "Thanks Bells!"

"Okay," she said pulling away, "you're up Hale."

I was more excited for Jasper to give her his gift than to give her my gift. He was unsure about how she would react but I had a really good feeling about it.

Jasper handed her a large yellow envelope with a purple bow. She looked slightly confused but smiled in thanks and tore it open. She stared inside it for a moment before sliding the piece of paper it contained out. It was an old piece of paper that was incredibly worn. It might have been white originally but now it was a faded yellow. The writing had faded as well and there were some words that you couldn't make out. Casey stared at in confusion as she read what it said then it dawned on her.

"Is this real?" she whispered.

"A hundred percent," Jasper told her.

Her eyes scanned the document in amazement.

"Where did you get this? How did you get this?" she asked finally looking up him with tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle has lots of connections," Jasper said. While that may be true, that's not how he got it.

"This is amazing," she said.

Her fingers traced over the words that read 'Birth Certificate.'

"Jasper Whitlock born 1844," my dad read. "This that uncle you always talk about?"

Casey nodded with wide eyes.

"And it's real?" Charlie asked Jasper.

"Yes sir," Jasper told him.

"What my dad wouldn't give to see this," Casey whispered a few tears escaping.

She threw her arms around Jasper and laughed.

"Thank you!" she said tearfully before laughing again. "Why are you so cold?"

* * *

><p>"Jake, wait!" I called running outside to catch up with him as he left Casey's birthday get together.<p>

He turned around with a sigh to look at me.

"Thank you for the bracelet," I told him.

"You're welcome."

"Jake, I know this is hard but I have no choice. I'll still be me; I'll still be your friend. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry Bella, but you're wrong. You won't be the same. You'll be a leech! I know that I don't have a chance, especially now that you're with what's his face, but at least while you're human I can at still dream I have a chance. Once you're a vampire there's no hope."

"Jacob, what are you even talking about? I will be the same."

"We can't be friends after you're changed Bella. I can't be friends with a bloodsucker," he said unable to meet my eyes.

"Jake," I said brokenly.

"You are always going to be part of the pack. You are always going to be my best friend. And you are always going to be the girl I love. This Bella, human Bella, but once you become one of them, this Bella will be gone," he told me harshly.

"I will always be Bella!"

"As long as you're human, I'll protect you. We'll fight in this war and I'll be here for you as long as I can. See you this weekend."

He got into his car and left without even throwing me another glance. I just wanted to cry. Maybe in reality I knew this was coming, but hearing it was just a little too harsh for me.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Did you guys like the gifts? What did you think about Jake and Casey's punch?<p>

Also, I know I wasn't detailed about everyone talking about the newborn war but I didn't really like what I wrote and I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I'm sorry about that.

But anyways, I'd love hear your thoughts/questions in a review!(:

Thanks for reading,

-Victoria (:


	24. Tears in Texas

Long time no see, I know. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had to put school first though. There were so many projects and tests but that's all over now. It's been a really stressful year so I am very relieved to be done with it. The stress and the chaos is getting put to rest for a few months, thank the Lord!

Now I have all the time to do the things I love. Like write this story! So now that I don't have classes and homework everyday I can start updating on a regular basis. That's good right?!(:

So just thought I'd share because I am really excited to get back to this story and keep it up. Big things are coming. Big, big things. Lot's of twists and turns. Things that you aren't going to see coming. I'm really excited because I think I'm going to shock all of you which is really fun for me! So be prepared for surprises!(;

Also this chapter is suuuuper long. Probably my longest one yet, but I want make up for such a long absence!

And as always, thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Special thanks to my beta, winternow.

Anyways, you guys have waited long enough so read on! Hope you enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>In the beginning, Jasper had been completely off limits. From the first day I saw the Cullen family in the cafeteria I realized he was different. Out of all them, Jasper seemed the least human and I knew that even before I knew their secret. The first time I went to the house with Edward, the distance Jasper kept between us was filled with his deciphering gaze and my curious one. Of course I was curious about him, he was the most mysterious, most supernatural, and really, the only quiet one. However, my love for Edward overshadowed the curiosity and he always knew how to distract me from wanting to learn more.<p>

How silly was I to let Edward fool me? How stupid was I to have believed my first love would be my last? A part of me regretted not trying to learn more about Jasper before because it would have saved a lot of time. We would have figured out we were supposed to be together a long time ago. A bigger part of me, the one I believed to be smarter, knew I needed to be with Edward first. I needed to fall in love with Edward, I needed to get my heart broken, I needed to lose myself before I could find myself. I had to find myself, figure things out, I needed to learn not be such a fool and let others influence me so easily. All of these things needed to happen first in order for me to love someone for real. Plus, it's easier to be patient on something that you don't know is going to happen.

I now had forever to understand the mysterious vampire sitting next me. He was such an odd character. How could someone who feels what everyone else around him is feeling be so calm, so collected? Jasper was always so quiet, just silently observing the world around him. He goes through life knowing people better than they know themselves without even finding out their names. It would nice to feel the joy of others, to have their happiness rub off on me, but I couldn't imagine suffering through their pain. It's just another thing he lives through that makes him amazing.

Jasper may still be calm and mysterious, but in the time the Cullens have been back in Forks, I've discovered a completely different man. He was charming and funny, sarcastic and cocky. I spent half my time wanting to kiss him and the other half wanting to punch him. He had no interest in controlling my life, my decisions or my beliefs. He just wanted to know them. He was constantly asking me questions. Some were things about me, others were my opinions. Sometimes he'd ask a question or give me a challenge and we'd spend hours discussing it and arguing over it. They could get really heated too, which is where the urge to punch him came in play. He taught me things and told me stories. If I asked a question he would answer it completely. He didn't waste time with PG versions and half-truths. He didn't leave things out just because he didn't think I could handle it. He knew I could handle anything that was thrown at me. And he threw a lot of things at me. I liked that he didn't treat me like a fragile child yet still made me feel like a queen. Every day we got closer and every day I became happier.

Today we were lying on the couch watching lame TV. I was enjoying just relaxing with his arm around me. Ever since our meeting with the family about Victoria, sleep has evaded me. Two people stood guard outside my house every night and Jasper was usually one of them, but it gave me little comfort. I trusted them of course; I wasn't worried Victoria was going to hop through my window. I was worried about this upcoming war. Jacob and the wolves insisted on fighting even against my many well played arguments. I really, really didn't want Jasper having to fight another newborn. I was also really tired of being the reason people were put in danger. It was just getting super old.

Hanging out with Jasper made everything better though. His fingers twirling my hair absentmindedly, his beautiful smirk, his stupid comments, they all made me happy. I just couldn't contain my happiness with him no matter what else was going on.

"Does this bother you?" he asked curiously as he traced the scar on my wrist.

I stared at the raised pale crescent that was several degrees cooler than the rest of my body.

"No, not all," I admitted. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why not?" he asked but I just shrugged.

"I don't mind scars. They prove you've been through something and survived. It doesn't remind of the fact I got hurt but rather the fact that I lived through it and the only thing James really did to me was leave this little scar."

"I wouldn't say that's the only thing he did to you."

I shrugged.

"Hmm, can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed. He took my hand and led me outside.

It was a sunny day and his face sparkled brilliantly to my eyes, but my backyard was hidden from neighbors so we were safe. I watched as Jasper began to pull his sweatshirt off. When I realized he didn't have on a shirt underneath it my breath caught and my heart rate picked up. He paused a moment to wink at me causing my cheeks to burn red. He took the sweat shirt all the way off, letting it fall to the ground, and leaving his pale chest completely bare. His skin, like all the other vampires I've seen, sparkled like diamonds but for some reason light glinted off his skin in an odd way. He didn't shine quite as bright because there were marks that seemed to dull his glittery appearance. I took a step closer to inspect the odd curves that made his skin shine differently under the sun. I continued to walk towards him until I can reach out and touch the strangely familiar looking crescents. I realized they matched the one on my wrist. Only Jasper's body was covered in them. They littered every surface of his porcelain skin that I could see his arms, chest, and neck. I delicately traced one beneath his collarbone like he had done to me. Then I remembered what these marks meant. Another vampire or vampires had bitten him and from my own experiences, vampires bite to kill.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered in horror.

"I don't really know names," he chuckled quietly.

The thought of someone hurting Jasper terrified me, but then I realized he had been part of those wars, of course he would get hurt. Of course they would bite him and try to kill him and he did the same back to them. I was angry that people dared to hurt him but amazed that he had survived so much.

"These scars terrify vampires. They take one look and usually run the other way. It tells everyone how dangerous I truly am."

I nodded as my eyes continued to take in every brutal mark on him.

"The Cullens hate my scars, but they've learned to live with them. I have to hide them for the most part though. That's why I always wear long sleeves and pants because it bothers them so much."

"You never have to hide them from me," I told him tracing one on his neck.

"You might feel differently when you're changed," he said, but it felt like he was challenging me.

"It's instinct to be afraid. For the most part, humans don't notice them, but as a vampire they will be very visible."

"You don't scare me," I laughed. He laughed back before growing serious again.

"It really doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"Does it seem like they bother me?"

He considered me for a moment before shaking his head.

"How many have tried to kill you?" I asked, finally looking away from the scars and into his eyes.

"No more than the number I've killed," he said with a smirk.

"You are disturbingly cocky Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes, but that's one of the things you like most about me," he said smirking wider.

He pulled me closer so I was pressed against his bare chest and pushed my hair out of my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers threading in to his hair. I did enjoy his cockiness for some odd reason, but then again I enjoyed everything even his scars.

"Actually, Jasper, if I'm being honest, I kind of like these marks on your skin. I mean I don't like how you got them, but scars are kind of hot." I told him as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh really," he said just inches away from lips.

"Yepp," I said closing the distance.

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled when he found out Jasper and I were dating. He wasn't going to be happy I was dating in the first place, but the fact that he was a Cullen didn't help. Charlie didn't mind Jasper, in fact I think he secretly liked him, but he was not gun hoe on this relationship. I understood that though, after all, my last relationship left me zombified for months and I couldn't exactly explain to my dad how this one was different. I knew he also thought it was a little weird just like everyone else did, but he's a good dad and kept that to himself. He's a great dad actually because even though he doesn't want me to date Jasper he's still trying to give him a chance.<p>

Charlie had invited Jasper over for breakfast (that I made) just to get to know him better. It was a little awkward with Dad interrogating him while he pretended to eat my food, but Jasper held strong. He

answered all of my dad's questions and even impressed him a few times. They talked sports and fishing and boats. My dad enjoyed what we did on our first date. And when Jasper offered to do the dishes, I think Charlie was won over.I walked with him to the door leaving Jasper in the kitchen by himself.

"So what do you think Pops?" I asked jokingly and he smiled.

"He's an okay guy," my dad nodded.

"Just okay?" I asked, but he shot me a look saying that's as nice as he was going to get.

"Ehh, he's different, but I approve and he's a pretty interesting guy. See you later kiddo," he said kissing my forehead before heading out to the reservation.

I turned around satisfied with our conversation to find Jasper standing there with a towel in his hand, smirking.

"I'm an okay guy," he said confidently. "You're dad loves me."

"I wouldn't go that far," I told him with the humor evident in my voice.

"Oh, I would," Jasper argued. "He might even like me more than he likes you."

"Okay, let's not go overboard. You're probably cheating anyway by influencing his emotions!"

"I would never," he feigned shock. "I really didn't though! Those are all real feelings," he told me

proudly. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Did you finish the dishes?" I asked.

"Yes dear," he said with a smirk.

Earlier he had asked to see my room and I promised that when Charlie left I would let him. I had no idea why Jasper was interested in my bedroom because it really wasn't anything special, but he was. So he followed me upstairs and I let him see it. I felt silly because having Jasper in my room gave me butterflies. I felt like a girl in junior high talking to her crush. For some reason it made me really happy to watch him walk around and take in everything. He looked around, eyeing the place. It was clean but not perfectly organized. There were things laying out, cluttering my desk and my night stand. My bed wasn't made and my homework was scattered on the floor from studying. I felt suddenly nervous but I knew Jasper wouldn't judge me so I was able to shove that feeling away. He walked around picking up several different items as he went. He picked up books and read their back covers, he picked up little knick knacks I had gotten from my mom and turned them over in his hand, he picked up a picture in a frame that Casey had given me for Christmas of the two of us and smiled lightly at the image. After covering the entire room, he plopped very humanly on to my bed.

"So this is where the little human sleeps," he said.

"The little human is going to kick your butt if you call her that again," I said and he just grinned.

"I like it, it's very you," he said patting the space next to him on the bed.

I sat next to him and looked around my room nodding. I actually loved my room, it was very comfortable.

"Will you share a room with me when you're changed or will you want your own?" he asked curiously.

The question made the butterflies flap wildly in my stomach.

"Why wouldn't I share a room with you?" I asked, but he just shrugged.

"I'm excited," he said suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Why?"

"It'll be fun sharing a room with you."

It was later that night when Jasper and I were driving around that everything caught up with me. Victoria had been planning her revenge since the night James was killed. I'd spent most of that time not realizing this fact, but now reality was crashing down on me, hard. Someone was out to kill me and had created who knows how many others to help. Someone could die, would it be a wolf or a Cullen? Would it be Jacob or a young and fatherless Seth? Would it be maternal Esme or bitter Rosalie? And the biggest fear that stood on the stage above all the rest: would Jasper get hurt? I had no qualms about my own safety. I knew I was more than safe, but the ones fighting weren't.

Suddenly, a horrible chill ran down my spine. Were Charlie and Casey safe? Victoria had been around and watching, so she must have seen them both. She would know how important they were to me and if I were the one getting revenge I would exploit every weakness. I couldn't protect the people I loved. I could only put them in danger. In the very near future, I would leave and the danger for at least the humans I loved would disappear but the destruction I leave in my wake will replace it. Suddenly tears gathered in my eyes and a quick blink sent them trickling down my face. The stress was fogging my mind and stealing my oxygen.

From the passenger seat, Jasper stared at me. He didn't speak, but the fog thinned out by waves of calm clashing against it. I took a deep breath, but it wasn't enough. My lungs burned, my head hurt, and my hands were trembling way too much for safe driving. The only form of comfort Jasper offered was numbness until we arrived at my house. When we safely parked with the ignition shut off he spoke.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I chuckled dryly. It's probably been a while since he's had to deal a human girl's roller coaster emotions.

"Nothing," I lied which was stupid. Even if I hadn't been crying he still wouldn't believe it.

"I can feel your fear, but I don't know what scares you. I need you to tell me."

"I don't want you to get hurt," I told him.

"That can't be the only reason," he countered.

"It's not, but it is the most important one," I whispered.

He sighed.

"I have a nickname in my world," he told me. "They call me the God of War."

I looked at him funny.

"I know it's stupid, but I didn't pick it out."

"Well, who did?"

"I have no clue."

"Why do they call you that?"

"I've never lost a battle in my life. You don't know how many people have sought to kill me and failed. I've killed hundreds of thousands. Maria's army was the most feared in the south because of me. People didn't know my name, but they knew the stories. I always win."

"I'm not worried about you winning. I'm worried about you getting hurt!"

"I'm not going to get hurt, I promise." He said pulling me across the seat and closer to him.

"What about everyone else? You might be the God of War but I can guarantee you that Esme isn't going to get hurt! And what about Casey and Charlie and the wolves, can you make that guarantee?" I was starting to panic again but Jasper quickly hit me with a dose of calm.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Casey or Charlie. The wolves and the Cullens are very capable of protecting themselves. Plus we are holding training sessions so you'll see they can all fight."

I appreciated his attempts to make me feel better, but his words gave me little comfort. I would not feel better until this whole thing was over. When Victoria and her army were gone and I could see that everyone was okay, then I would feel better. Until then, I was going to need a lot of calm pushed my way.

* * *

><p>Casey started acting really weird a couple days after her birthday. She was spacing out way more than normal. She was just really out of it and tired. Half the time she didn't know what I was saying and didn't really have any interest in anything. Usually, she knew exactly what she wanted to do but recently she's just kind of floated along behind me.<p>

"What's going on with you Casey?"

"Huh?" she asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

"You've been really acting odd lately," I commented.

"Have I?" she asked dismissively.

"Case, tell me what's on your mind," I said softly.

Her eyes focused on me and she sighed. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it but also that she knew I wasn't going to let it go.

"Jasper's birthday is coming up," she said quietly.

I instantly understood her behavior.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

She sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to go back and visit…him?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can't go back there," she said sharply.

"Why not?"

"Because I left Bella, I ran away. What are they gonna say when I come back?"

"Maybe something like 'we missed you, glad to see you again'?" I suggested but she shook head fiercely.

We sat in silence for several minutes. Casey was concentrating deeply on something and I was trying to figure out what to say. I knew she wanted to go back, even if it was just to put flowers on her son's grave, but the fear of what the people she left behind would do held her back. There's nothing I can say to take that fear away either.

"You wanna know something?" she asked, suddenly escaping her own reverie.

I nodded.

"I've always hated my mom but I ended being no better than her."

"What do you mean, Case?"

"When things got too tough she ran away like a coward without a second glance. Guess what I did, Bells?"

"It's not the same thing at all, Casey. You didn't abandon your child and your husband. You didn't run away from your responsibilities like she did."

"I ran away from Luke without so much as a goodbye, just like she did to my dad."

"You are not your mother." I said sternly.

"I might as well be."

I was talking to a wall. Everything I said hit her then fell to the floor. I was telling the truth. Casey wasn't a coward and she definitely wasn't her mom, but she didn't want to listen to me. I needed to take a different approach if I was going to make her feel better.

"If you want to be different then your mom then there is only one thing you can do, Case." I told her.

She turned to look at me curiously but then realized what I meant. Her eyes widened as she began to quickly shake her head.

"No, no, no," she said quickly.

"You think you are like your mom because you left. You want to be different than your mom then go back."

"No," she denied sharply.

"Go back. Talk to Luke."

"He hates me, Bella! I can't talk to him!"

"He doesn't hate you, Casey. The only person who hates you is you."

"He's never going to forgive me. I left him, Bella. I turned my back on him and ran away. I'll be lucky if all he does is slam a door in my face," she cried.

"Do you honestly believe that? He's not going to slam the door in your face because he doesn't hate you. How do you know he won't forgive you? You haven't apologized yet."

"I just can't."

"He's your son, Casey. You have every right to go see him. Leaving wasn't wrong of you and I bet good money that Luke agrees with me," I said in a softer tone.

"I can't do it by myself."

"I'll go with you then."

* * *

><p>"You expect me to allow two teenage girls to fly out of state by themselves?" Charlie asked incredulously.<p>

It was decided, Casey was going back to Texas and I was going with her. She was very nervous, but I knew she wanted to go back. Not for Luke, but for Jasper. She did want to see Luke, but she was terrified at how he would react. She thinks he hates her, I know he doesn't. He might be a little angry, but it's completely understandable why Casey ran and if I get it then the father of her child will too.

A piece of me, a very, very selfish piece, was scared. I was afraid she would get to Texas and stay. I would lose my best friend. The smart, good person in me knew that if she stayed with Luke it would be for the best. I was going to have to leave her eventually anyway, but that didn't make it any easier. I tried very hard to bury my selfishness deep into the recesses of my mind though.

We were sitting on the couch with my dad standing in front of us. He was not happy with our plan and I was starting to worry that he wasn't going to allow us to follow through with it.

"Technically, we're not teenagers. We're both eighteen, Dad so that makes us adults." I argued.

"Fine, you really expect me to allow two young ladies to fly out of state by themselves?"

"I don't see what the big deal is! We're going to college in a few months and we'll be two young ladies living by themselves then!"

"Bella, where are you going to college? Seattle? That's only a couple hours away. If you need me I can just drive there. If you need something in Texas I can't just hop on a flight right away!"

"We'll be fine! Here's the thing, Mrs. Sullivan already said yes to Casey. So no matter what she's going. Do you really want her to go by herself? That's why I need to go with!"

"I'm supposed to believe that Pam Sullivan agreed to let you two travel to Texas by yourselves."

I nodded.

"Fine, I'll call her," my dad said.

"Well," Casey spoke to stop him, "I played the 'eighteen year old, I'm an adult' card and we thought it would work on you too."

"Well, it doesn't," Charlie said.

"Dad, Casey needs to go to Texas and I can't let her go through that alone."

"And I can't let my two girls go to Texas alone. I trust you two, that's not what I'm worried about. It's the rest of the world that scares me. Haven't you heard about what's going on in Seattle? All those people that have gone missing and so many others turning up dead with no end in sight? You think there aren't crazy people in Texas?"

"We'll be okay, Dad, I promise."

"No, you're not going alone and I can't take off work to go with you."

"But dad," I started to argue again but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Probably Jasper," I told him before telling Jasper the door was open. Seconds later Jasper joined us in the living room.

"Hey Bella, Chief, Casey," he greeted everyone.

Charlie was staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze. I could tell it was making Jasper uncomfortable because he was shifting in a very human manner.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"How old are you, Jasper?" my dad asked before I could speak.

"Eighteen, almost nineteen, sir," Jasper answered.

"Your aunt and uncle trust you?"

"Yes sir."

"I need to make a phone call," Charlie said leaving to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked again.

"We're going to Texas." I told him.

"Texas," his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "really?"

I could tell he was faking his shock. Alice probably told him that we were going and that's why he came over. Casey was staring at him with a gaze similar to the one Charlie had just used, but I didn't know why. As soon as Jasper began to stare back though Casey moved her eyes back to me.

"Who is he on the phone with?" she asked, but I just shrugged.

"Maybe we should just not go," she said unsure.

"If you don't want to go then we don't have to go," I told her.

She groaned in frustration and jumped off the couch. She was messing with her hair and pacing the room when she spoke again.

"Of course I want to go. It's his birthday. I have to go, I have to be there!"

"You don't have to see Luke if you don't want to. We can go and you can visit Jasper and then be done with Texas." I suggested.

"No, I'm not my mom. I have to tell him why I left. I have to give him an explanation. My dad thought he did something wrong and that's why my mom left, so I need to make sure that Luke knows it wasn't him. We're going. We visit Jasper and talk to Luke then I'll be done with Texas." She said firmly.

Charlie came back into the room so Casey sat down. He eyed us all very harshly before speaking.

"You can go to Texas, but Jasper has to go with. I know your departure times and your arrival times. You will call me as soon as you get off the plane and I want a call every couple hours, understood?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison.

"Jasper, I am trusting you to look out for my two girls. Your aunt and uncle say you're a good man for the job. So do not disappoint me," Charlie told him sternly.

"Yes sir," he said again.

"I'm still not happy about this," Charlie grumbled then walked out of the room.

Casey watched him leave before turning to me.

"You have the weirdest dad in the world."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How many dads do you know would let their teenage daughter go out of state with the condition that her teenage boyfriend has to go along?"

"I think he can hear you, Case." Jasper told her right as Charlie walked back in to the room.

"Oh, I've thought about that, Casey. Everyone in this town is intimidated by Jasper so I know it won't be any different in Texas. I also know you'll be stricter with them on this trip than I would be," he told her.

"Yeah, he's right." She said, brightening up for the first time since her birthday.

* * *

><p>We were taking two days off of school to go back to Texas. Two days right before spring break so it's not like we were really missing anything important. Jasper's birthday (Casey's Jasper) was on Friday and the best flight we could get was Thursday. We would arrive in Texas, take a cab to Casey's hometown, and then figure things out from there. I was not fond of this plan and neither was Jasper or my dad, but Casey refused to discuss it further. Every time I tried to bring it up and ask her things like where we were going to stay she just ignored me or changed the subject. I could tell nerves were getting to her. Talking about the trip just made them worse, but I was getting a little nervous that we didn't have plan past the flight.<p>

Both of our nerves intensified as we waited to board the plane. Poor Jasper was over absorbing it all and trying to calm us down. There were a lot of humans but it didn't seem to have much effect on him. Carlisle was confident that he would be fine and so was I. Jasper's control had proven to be one of the strongest in the family. He was definitely stronger than Edward.

Jacob was pissed when he found out Jasper was going with us to Texas. I think the only reason he didn't insist on joining us was because of Casey. This trip had nothing to do with Jasper or me; we were just her moral support. Or at least I was moral support, Jasper was a body guard. Jacob took one look at Casey's vacant stare and realized that this trip had no vampire shenanigans planned. It was just about getting my best friend through a very hard weekend.

"I don't like planes," Jasper whispered to me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just don't like them. I didn't like them when they were first invented and I don't like them now."

"Are you afraid of flying?" I asked trying to mask my laughter.

"No, I just don't like planes!"He was definitely afraid of flying. My super scary, God of War boyfriend was afraid of flying. It was hilarious. When we took off, he was gripping my hand so hard I had to tell him to let go. He was also gripping the arm rest so hard he left a dent. He wouldn't even take his seatbelt off.

"You do realize that even if we crash, you'll be okay," I whispered so Casey couldn't hear.

"Shut up," he said, but he still didn't take the belt off.

Casey was staring out the window and had been since we got on the plane. I could be telling her everything about the vampire world but she wouldn't hear me because she was lost in thought. I didn't know if she remembering a previous day or thinking about what was coming, but either way she was not with Jasper and me.

The longer we were on the plane, the harder it got for Casey to sit still. She was freaking out. Her legs were bouncing up and down, she tapping her fingers on the chair, but she wouldn't look away from the window. It wasn't until we landed that she finally shifted her gaze.

"I can't do it," she said suddenly.

"Can't do what?" I prompted.

"Let's go back," she said instead of answering.

"Casey," Jasper called her attention, "I know you're scared now, but think about how much better you'll feel once you talk to him. Once you explain to him why you left and apologize that guilt that eats at you every day will be gone."

Casey considered his words.

"You're right," she agreed quietly. "Let's go."

After hearing what Jasper said, Casey decided that we would go to Luke's house first. She would talk to him, prove that she wasn't her mother, and make sure he knew it wasn't his fault. Then we would check into a hotel. On Friday we would visit baby Jasper's grave and then we would go home. I was still scared that Jasper and I would return to Washington without Casey, but I knew it also wasn't the time for my selfish fears.

Texas was flat. It was a pretty flat, but flat nonetheless. It was much different than Washington and Arizona. We drove by several large prairies on the way to Luke's house. The houses were big, ranch style with a large amount of land. Luckily for Jasper, the sky was overcast with a slight drizzle now and then. Casey was quietly taking in the familiar landscape, but her eyes were sad and filled with fear. Jasper's were bright as he took it in. They both missed their homes. Texas held overwhelming memories for both of them, good and bad. Casey had given the address to the driver and within a few hours we pulled up to a house. Large and white with a wraparound porch, it was very inviting. It was one of those houses you see in the Christmas movies. It looked warm and perfect for a family. I thought it was welcoming but Casey stood by the taxi staring up at the house like child looks at a monster.

"Is that your old house?" I asked her pointing to the house next door. She nodded without looking away from Luke's house.

"His truck isn't here." She said quietly.

"Do you want to come back later?" I asked.

"No," she said firmly. "C'mon."

Casey started walking up the porch steps so Jasper paid the cab driver and sent him on his way. We stood with Casey as she gathered the courage to knock on the door. We must have stood there for ten minutes waiting for her to knock. She stared at the door the whole time as if willing for someone to come open it for her and save her the trouble. It didn't happen and she finally took a deep breath before knocking lightly. I imagined her heart racing faster than the speed of light. Then the door opened to reveal a tired man not much older than Charlie whom I assumed was Luke's father. At least I don't think he was much older than my dad, he looked exhausted with bags under his eyes. He seemed sad, but his eyes widened with shock when he realized Casey was standing in front of him.

His jaw dropped in surprise and he was speechless. Casey just stood there, maybe as shocked as he was. Then a woman came to the door, just as tired as the man. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed red. She gasped at the sight of Casey. Her hand went to her mouth to muffle her crying as she burst into tears.

"Oh Casey, I'm so glad you're here," the woman said through her sobs.

It was obvious she was crying before coming to the door. Was she just sad because her grandson's birthday was tomorrow? Something told me her tears weren't happy ones. Something seemed wrong and Casey picked up on that too.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, her voice seeming very small.

"Oh honey," the woman sobbed.

"What happened?" Casey asked, her voice growing panicked.

The woman couldn't answer her, her sobs became too much. The man looked sadly at Casey whose face suddenly fell. She shook her head quickly.

"No," she said sharply, "no!"

"I-I'm sorry," the man said.

"No," Casey yelled. She pushed her way past the couple and ran into the house. I looked at Jasper who dropped our bags and ran in after her. I followed the couple in. They were yelling Casey's name, but Casey was yelling Luke's.

"Sugar, please!" the woman called after her as she followed her up the stairs.

"Luke!" Casey screamed, "Luke, please!"

But Luke didn't answer. Jasper and I made our way up the stairs following the man and woman who were following Casey. She was standing in the doorway to a bedroom I assumed belonged to Luke. The woman stood by her trying to talk to her. The man stood back watching it all. Jasper and I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to make it better. I was watching my best friend's heart break again.

"Baby, I'm sorry," the woman said.

She was calm for a moment staring into his empty bedroom. Her eyes were hollow, her face blank, but then her expression cracked. Like seeing his room without him in it confirmed what the woman was trying to tell her. Her face contorted with pain and I saw tears begin to fall. Casey's body started to tremble and she was shaking her head violently. Her hands flew up to her mouth to muffle cries. When she began hyperventilating the woman grabbed a hold of her. They sank to the floor, both of them crying, and the woman rocked her. She was murmuring something, but Casey was too far gone to hear her.

Luke was dead.

* * *

><p>I'm going to go hide since I know you guys are mad at me! I'm really sorry, but trust me, it all has to happen for a reason!<p>

I'd really love to hear your thoughts, even if they are a little angry! Review and let me know what you thought!

Since my beta is angry with me for the ending to this chapter, I have a feeling everyone is so I _will_ promise you one thing: my story has a happy ending.(:

Next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading!

-Victoria (:


End file.
